The Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest
by Pandora97
Summary: 2 story in tempations series. Read other 1 first. Why must the forbidden fruit always taste the sweetest? It's like that for everyone. Some realationships will grow while others might be destroyed forever, and others will be made. Will everyone survive?
1. Imprint Explanation And A Kiss

So people if you have just picked this story randomly to read **IT WON'T MAKE SINCE **because you haven't read the first story. If you haven't already read it **READ TEMPTATIONS! **You'll be completely lost without reading the first story, trust me, don't even read the A/N, it won't make since either!

**A/N:** So, um this is like a week after Leah finds out she's pregnant. Leah finds out she's pregnant the month after Nessie's sleepover(therefore Nessie is now in this story just barely 14) ,and the second time she slept with Embry. (That's when she got preggo, not the first time, the second people!) So after all the explanation here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Also: **Don't get the wrong idea, I hate Justin Beiber, I think he sounds like a girl, but any who… (And now someone's probably gonna bitch about that, but really I don't give a damn, don't review this if it's to talk about Justin Beiber, I don't even know if that's how you spell Beiber.)

Chapter 1: Imprinting Explanation And A Kiss

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

_Your world is my world. My fight is your fight. My breath is your breath-_

**Justin Beiber, One Time **

I sat on my bed staring out of my window into the cloudy sky. It was the typical day in Forks, rainy. Sigh.

I hoped Jacob was coming over today, but at the same time didn't want all the awkwardness. It was so confusing; on one hand I wanted the natural easiness of our friendship, but on the other hand I wanted us to take the next step. But that would never happen because Jacob was "imprinted", whatever the hell that meant.

But that didn't stop me from being completely, irrevocably, uncontrollably in love with him. There was so much love for him in my fourteen year old heart I thought surely it would one day just spontaneously combust.

I was caught completely of guard when I two strong arms wrapped around me in a huge bear hug, and a voice whispered in my ear, "Hey Nessie!"

I shivered at the sound of Jacob's deep, velvety, sexy voice. The one that had become so familiar over the years, but I had just started hearing differently.

Well, not differently really; he was the same Jacob and I was the same Renesmee, but it was like…like I was hearing it in…. a new light, a new way.

Jacob quickly plopped me back on the bad remembering the sleepover. Things had been very awkward, even more than it was before, and Jacob had barely been coming around anymore.

"Um La Push, might be a little pack action," I volunteered trying not to sound as breathless and lightheaded as I felt. I got off the bed, walking around to my closet to slide on my purple All Stars.

"Sure Ness, your wish is my command!" he whispered in my ear, then he grabbed me up and threw me on his back giving me a piggyback ride. I screamed in surprise as I instinctively latched onto his back.

"Don't do that!" I squealed smacking him in the back of the head, "Warn me next time!"

"Warn you before what? THIS?!" he yelled twirling around in a circle at hyper speed. I laughed so hard I couldn't breath for a minute.

Before I knew it we were outside to his Volkswagen Rabbit. He threw me in the front seat playfully, and I landed with a small thud on the leather seat. He walked around to the left side, and slid in, taking care not to hit his head.

I went to turn on the radio, but Jacob caught my hand and set it down in my lap. "Ness, there's something I need to talk to you about," he uttered, like he'd rather not be saying this, in a serious tone.

I stopped breathing as the carefree atmosphere disappeared. This was it, it was finally time. Time for Jacob to tell me he was imprinted, that he couldn't hang out with me anymore; that I was too young and naive to understand and, that I was suffocating him.

"Nessie…I…I'm imprinted," he began, "Imprinting is when-" I cut him off in a whisper, "Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his or her soul mate, their other half."

"Uh, yeah," said Jacob running a hand through his newly cropped hair, "And how the hell do you know this?"

"I heard you and Seth talking about Ashley. He imprinted on her. So question is; who did you imprint on Jake?" I asked looking up at him, hopping the tears in my eyes wouldn't overflow.

"Nessie!" he said dumbfounded, "I…I imprinted on you! You silly girl! It's always been you Renesmee, since the first day you were born!"

I looked at him in disbelief as he returned his eyes to the road, trying not to crash the car. Then, just as quickly as the seriousness had disappeared it reappeared.

"Jake?" I sighed , "Do you love me?"

Jacob pulled the car over to the side of the road, the big 'Welcome To La Push' sign in view. "Yes," he breathed looking me in the eye.

"How?" I asked as his face got nearer to mine. Closer, closer, closer, and closer until I could feel his hot breath in my face.

"Like this," he breathed and his soft lips touched mine in the most perfect first kiss I could have ever asked for.

Our lips worked in perfect soft synchronization until suddenly Jacob jerked back quickly.

"What the _**HELL**_ is wrong with me?" he yelled as he backed a close to the door as possible. He shifted the car into gear, and sped of mumbling to himself the whole way.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I hopped out of my car as soon as we were in La Push. My mind was working like a whirlwind. _What were Bella and Edward gonna do? They would kill me! I would be puppy chow! Why, why, why had I kissed her? Why? What the hell was wrong with me? If I lived long enough I was going to have to get my head checked out!_

"Jacob? Jake?" I snapped back out of my thoughts as Nessie put her hand on my face. She projected an image of us hunting.

I nodded, and went into the woods to face. As soon as I did I heard Seth's thoughts. He was singing the song _Smile _by Uncle Kracker. I **didn't** want to know, nor did I care at the moment.

_Whoa! Jake, buddy! You kissed Nessie! Great job! _congratulated Seth as he realized I was phased.

_Great job? Great goddamn job? Can you hear yourself? Are you mentally sane, because Edward is going to kick my furry ass to Quebec! _I worried.

_Oh, yeah, dude. You're screwed!_

_Yeah, thanks for the oh so helpful advice! _

_Anytime my man, anytime. _he answered. Again, could hear himself? I guess not, he went back to singing.

I was tired of this shit. I took off, pushing my hind legs into the forest floor, and propelling myself forward. I let the wolf in me take over, overcoming my other emotions with more animal ones; leaving Seth and Nessie behind. Though even doing that didn't take away my feelings completely, this was worse than when Bella was getting married.

Seth kept on trying to break through to me, trying to communicate. But I shut him out. This was messed up; I kissed Ness for the first time, I should be on cloud fricking nine. But instead I felt like throwing up.

Soon I had to slow down, that is unless I wanted to pass out; which actually didn't sound like a terrible idea at the moment….

I suddenly felt a small hand tugging at the fur on my neck. I turned my head to see Nessie. Actually, I really didn't need to see her, I felt it was her.

"Jake can we talk?" she asked in a pitiful whisper. I hung my massive head, not doing anything.

"Fine if you won't phase back and say anything I will," she said, "I don't know about you, but I'm so happy right now…. I don't know what I did wrong or what _you_ felt, but here's what _I _felt." Suddenly Ness was sending her feelings from earlier to me. They were so ecstatic and wonderful that for a moment I forgot my predicament.

Then it was quickly changed with a sense of hurt, hollowness, and betrayal. I realized with a jolt that I was the cause of the feelings, both sets. That made me feel awesome and well frankly, like shit at the same time.

"See what I mean Jake?" she asked in the same whisper, "I love you, I just wish you felt the same."

She took off, and I ran behind a tree to phase back before taking off after her. Finally I found her behind a clump of trees, sobbing quietly.

"Nessie?" I asked quietly, "I love you too, I'm just scared of what your dad's gonna think of all this."

Ness turned to me with a death glare, "If you really loved me then you wouldn't give a damn about what my daddy thinks!"

This coming from a girl who still refers to her father as "daddy" and has been know to wear Elmo pajama pants, yeah.

"Nessie, you're thirteen for God's sake! Your dad has every rite to be pissed off! He's going to want my head on a plate, and truthfully I don't blame him! You're technically five and I'm twenty one!" I yelled starting to shake.

"We need to be going home," said Ness coldly, shaking her head, and ignoring everything I had just said, and skipping off towards her house.

I gulped, in a few minutes Edward would know everything that had just happened. Hey, everyone had to die sometime right? I just wish it didn't have to be so early.

And you know what really pisses me off? If I had waited about a year, hell maybe not even a year, Edward would practically welcome it with open arms.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I skipped through the woods, Jacob and Seth behind me. Actually, on second thought it was just Jake because Seth had gone home a little while ago, I had been too busy to notice.

This was so unfair. I had finally worked up enough courage to kiss Jacob Black, my one and only true love, and he drops me like a hot tamale? Screw him then.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

My heart stopped fro a few seconds as I approached the Cullen cottage. This is where I would die? In a cottage where filled with vampires? That's not fair; but then again who ever said life was fair?

Edward was outside the second we were at the door. "Nessie," he said evenly, teeth clenched, "Go to the big house."

"B-" she tried to protest. Edward snapped his head to the side in one quick, fluid movement. Losing his cool he practically screamed, "Go! Now!"

Nessie hung her head. "Yes, daddy," she whispered in a desperate tone. With one last look into my eyes (and I swear I saw tears in her's) she trudged pathetically to the big house.

"Follow, me," hissed Edward. I took one last glance in Nessie's direction. But she was already gone, disappearing into the lush green foliage. I might never see her again.

I took one deep breath, then walked into the cottage. Time to face this like a man.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

Why, why, why had I been so stupid to take Jacob back to the cottage, possibly to his death at my father's hands?

I had been so caught up in my anger towards Jacob, at being a complete and total bitch, that I had forgotten the consequences for Jake.

What would dad do to him? Drain him? Probably not, dad always said he'd taste bad, like wet dog. Just kill him for the hell of it? I knew my dad used to kill bad guys; rapist, serial killers, that sort of thing. Would Jake kissing me be as bad as any of those horrible things? In my dad's book it probably would.

I gulped. Aunt Alice walked into the room, "Nessie? Your father wants me to speak with you about your kiss with Jacob."

Aunt Alice says the word kiss like it has no affect on her, I'm sure dad doesn't say it all nonchalant like that. But, then again Aunt Alice and Jacob are friends. They had a very strange relationship; he helps with her head aces, and she makes sure Aunt Rose doesn't kill him after one too many blonde jokes.

Alice sat beside me on the couch, "Nessie, how should I put this? I guess I'm gonna have to make the strict-Aunt approach at this one. Your too young to be kissing Jacob. He's twenty one, a grown man for God's sake."

"I know, I just-" I tried lamely, but Aunt Alice cut me off. "I don't need an explanation. I saw more than I wanted to in my vision of it," she informed me with a shiver.

"Did your vision show you letting me go save Jake?" I asked hopefully. Alice pretended to take a minute to think about it. I didn't protest, though with every second that ticked by I was losing precious time.

"You know I think it did," said Alice with a nod, and a smile I wasn't supposed to see. "Go save your wolf," she told me with a pat on the back as I got off the couch. You didn't have to tell me twice. I took off at the speed of light, praying that I wasn't too late.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

_Well, at least he hasn't killed me yet_. I thought in a desperate attempt to be optimistic. It could always be worse.

"Not yet dog," Edward hissed closing in on me, cornering me until he had me just where he wanted me. I was done for.

"You know it's one thing to have thoughts about my _minor _daughter, but _kissing _her? _Kissing her_? Do you want to die?" he growled. He said the word kiss like it was the worst word ever created, like it tasted bad on his tongue. Maybe like cough syrup.

I shook my head no. The best thing to do was just shut up and nod, just like in high school when you get sent to the principle's office.

"Well, Jacob I'm not the principle," said Edward with a fake look of sorrow, "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

What?! I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or if he was really going to kill me. Would he really cause Nessie so much pain?

I looked into Edward's eyes, onyx black. Not a good sign. Was he going to drink me? He didn't offer any explanation. We just stood there, staring each other down for what could have been forever.

I started to shake. My only way out of this would be to phase. Phase, and rip Edward apart. Not necessarily to kill him, just to get out of this alive.

As Edward got close enough that I could probably smell the toothpaste he used the door burst open.

It was my Nessie at the door. She yelled, "STOP!" as loud as she could. Well, I'll have to admit this was different from the traditional tale. I thought _she _was supposed to be the damsel in distress and _I _was supposed to save her. Eh, this'll have to do.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"Daddy! Stop!" I yelled grabbing onto my father's arm, and tugging on him uselessly. He was like stone, he didn't budge.

He kept on staring daggers at Jacob, _my _Jacob. "What the hell is going on in here?" asked an angry voice, my mother's. I hoped that she could calm him down, Alice told me frequently that Mom was the only one who could.

"He, he…" dad was so disgusted with us that he couldn't even say what we did. So that was my place to jump in, "We kissed!"

Mom looked shocked, then disgusted, then angry. The out of nowhere BAM! My mom punches Jacob in the jaw, breaking it.

"Yu won't be kissing my daughter anytime soon," she hissed leaving the room. Dad didn't follow, he just stood there staring at my Jacob who lay passed out on the cold stone floor.

"Come on, Edward, " hissed mom grabbing dad by his arm and leading him away, out the front door.

As soon as they were gone I hurried to Jacob's side to see if he was alright. _All this because of a kiss, a kiss that was my fault._

_I should be then one laying out cold on the floor. _I though. I went to get a pillow, propping up Jacob's head with it until he woke up. I sat beside him waiting for his awakening.


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer" I don't own Twilight

A/N: So, I know this is rated T, but it has the F-word in it. Gasp! Yeah, nothing new if you've read once upon a time. It's not like I've just thrown it around though, there's a good reason for it

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise! 

(Embry's p.o.v.)

**I was asleep when I heard the knock on the door, the knock that would change my life forever…**

I woke to the knock of the door padding down my hallway, rubbing sleep from my eyes and yawning, to my front door.

I knew before I answered it that it was my girlfriend, Leah, by the beautiful lilies and rain scent magnified by the actual rain.

"Come in Leah!" I said with a smile as I opened the door, worried that she was standing out in the rain getting more wet and cold by the second.

She had this scared worried but determined face, and honestly it scared the shit out of me. "Leas! What's wrong honey?" I asked as she trudged inside plopping down on my favorite leather chair.

I lifted her up sitting her on my lap, and holding her hand. "Baby what is it?" I asked getting more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

She took a deep shaky breath ,"Embry I don't exactly know how to say this, so I just will…"

I squeezed her hand tighter ,"Leah what is it? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

Avoiding eye contact she took another deep breath, "I…" she sounded like she was choking on her words, "I'm… Embry I'm pregnant."

I sputtered, "Pregnant?!" She nodded and I beamed at her ,"Leah! That's great!" _I'm gonna be a daddy! I am a daddy! Wow! _

"Great Embry?" she asked pounding a fist against my shoulder in anger ",You think this is great? It's great you knocked me up? Oh, well la te fucking dah! Great for you! You do realize that when Seth finds out he will KILL you don't you?"

"Have you ever heard of gee, uh, maybe birth control?" I said back hotly. Two could play at the blame game.

"Yeah, Embry! Birth control!" yelled Leah sarcastically getting up, and crossing the room, "I'm still a wolf even if I don't phase! Taking birth control would be like taking orange freaking tic-tacks for a human!" _Got me there!_

"Embry!" whined Leah coming back over to me ",What is my family, the pack going to think about this? I'm already labeled a ho! What if I'm a terrible mother? I don't know how to be a mom!"

"Your worried about being a mom? What about me? I never even had a dad! I was raised by my mom! What if I'm a terrible dad!" I shouted.

"Exactly my point. Embry, neither of us are ready to be parents. We have our whole lives ahead of us," she whispered.

"So do you want to…" The words stuck in my throat. I hated to say it, hated to have to ask. I hated the thought, but I had to know, "get rid of it?"

"You mean an abortion? Hell no! I just…. I don't know what to do," said Leah, her voice which had started as a yell ended as a whisper.

"We could always give it up for adoption," I suggested sitting beside her on the couch where she had just taken a seat.

"Out of the question too," she replied shaking her head ",And besides it would phase. I mean he or she's gonna be full blooded wolf."

"Yeah," I said nodding in agreement. I didn't like the idea of adoption anymore than she did. Honestly, I don't know why I suggested it. No that's a lie, I suggested it because I would do anything to make Leah happy.

Leah opened her mouth, about to say something, but I stopped her ",Leah marry me!"

"What?" she asked, definitely not expecting that one.

"I said marry me!" I told her, my blood roaring in my ears, my heart pounding against my rib cage as if it would burst.

"Embry I can't!" she said the a tear solitary sliding slowly down her face, making a trail from her mascara ",I love you, I do but if you imprint I don't think my heart can take being broken again. I can't take it, and neither can this baby. I think it would be best… I think it would be best if I just left La Push like I said I would five years ago. This time, this time I'm gonna stay gone. You know four years ago you're the reason I came back."

"Leah! I love you! I would fight the imprint or die trying! I would do anything for you. You are my everything!" I insisted ",And I'm trying not to be selfish, but _I _would be broken if you left."

"Embry, don't take this the wrong way, but if you could fight an imprint then I would be married to Sam, and right now I would be having his kid," she whispered to me.

"Leah Clearwater! I'll admit that hurt, but if you won't do this for me or even four yourself do this for the baby," I begged ,"I don't want our child to be a bastard like me. Mother: Leah Clearwater. Father: Unknown. Please be my wife!"

"I already said I can't, but we _could_ always move in together," she said breathed hopefully lying her head on my shoulder.

"Of course, Leah honey, anything for you," I uttered kissing her soft hair ",I would love for us to live together."

I picked her up, kissing her, and carrying her upstairs to my bedroom. And that night we slept together, in the literal sense. It was the best sleep of my life.


	3. You Never Really Loved Me

**A/N: Guys I'm SO SO SO sorry it took me this long to update. I've just ben so busy with spring break and then I was in a wedding and all kinds of stuff. I slready had this written on paper, so it wa sreally broing to write it again, but here you go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I can dream.

Also: Just to make sure you guys know Sassy and Zoë are the same person. Sassy is Zoë's drug dealer name.

And: I know wronger is not a word, I just felt like using it. So, this is going to be one of the few chapters in Ashley's p.o.v., but you need it to fully understand. I also recommend that you read Ounce Upon A Time, which is where this origionally cam from.

Chapter 3: You Never Really Loved Me

**(Ashley's p.o.v.)**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." _

**-Neil Gaiman**

We were sitting on First Beach making out. Yes, I Ashley Coldwell had made it this far with Seth Clearwater, but apparently I hadn't made it far enough to meet his family.

He had met mine, kind of. He had met Zoë, Benji, Dakotah, and Corvin when I had broken his nose a month ago. He had also met Kyle, my little brother who was fifteen and deaf, on our second date.

**[Flashback]**

"**Hey Seth, I'll be just a minute. Let me go get my purse," I said blushing a little at my own forgetfulness.**

"**Oh, okay. I'll just wait down here." He said it with a smile that made me swoon for him even more, if that were possible.**

**I went, and got it. I walked out of the room I shared with Sassy, or Zoë, and I ran smack into our youngest addition of the Burrow, Hannah.**

"**You better come quick," she whispered to me and I took of running after her. It wasn't hard to run because I was just wearing jeans and a blouse because we were going to the movies this time.**

**When I got down the stairs I was met with an interesting sight. I honestly wasn't sure whether to be pissed off or amused.**

**There was Kyle, standing there gesturing wildly at Seth in sign language while Seth stood there with a mixed expression of WTF, what is wrong with this kid, and Oh my God! I'm gonna pee my pants.**

**I ran over to the two, breaking them up. It hadn't gone over well when I told him I was dating Seth after he had hurt me. Of course I couldn't tell anyone about the whole story, it wasn't anyone else's business anyway.**

**I walked over to break it up signing to my brother 'What the hell is your problem?'**

**He looked at me ashamed, then turned and signed resentfully at Seth 'Dumb bastard!' Then he walked away.**

**Seth turned to look at me, "So do you want to go?" I looked at him, turning to see my brother glaring from his room in the dark. **

**I nodded, "You know he's deaf, and he just called you a bastard in sign language. You'll just have to excuse him. He's really lost, he needs a father figure in his life." **

**Seth nodded, "It's okay. You should meet my sister." As he said that, that dreamy hopeless romantic part of me, the part that didn't have anything to do with reality thought about how great of a father figure he would make.**

"**Why? What about your sister?" I asked, honestly curious. What was wrong with his sister?**

"**Oh, um she's a werewolf," said Seth, "or ex-werewolf. She can be super moody!" **

**I turned to him in surprise, "Okay two questions."**

"**Shoot."**

"**Um, well I thought only guys were werewolves."**

"**Nope there's two," said Seth with a small smile, his 'Seth Smile', "Leah, that's my sister, and Melanie who's really sweet, but all the same don't mess with her."**

**I nodded then asked my next question, "So um is all this you know 'wolf stuff'… is it supposed to be kept secret?"**

"**Well, actually yeah it is. I know I've been doing a pretty shity job of that lately, but don't like go around advertising it or anything. You know?" He said with a smile as he opened up the car door for me.**

"**Yeah, that's what I thought." I said which was followed by a semi-awkward silence. **

"**So, movies?" he asked starting the car.**

"**Movies," I agreed with a nod.**

We broke apart for air, and I blushed as a disapproving mother shot me a glare and covered up her son's eyes.

Seth, on the other hand, laughed a little. I turned to him and smacked his shoulder, "That's not funny!"

"Yeah, um it sort of is…." he trailed off, "And besides it's fall. I didn't think that that many people would be here. Not kids at least."

"Yeah, um okay. Is there a more private place?" I asked him wanting desperately to pick up where we left off.

"Yeah, well we need to go to a more private place anyways," he said, "I need to discuss something with you."

I don't know why Seth looked so tense, but he did. He took my hand, and led me up a trail to a cliff.

"So you know I imprinted on you right?" he asked as we sat down on the edge of a one of the shorter cliffs.

"Yeah," I answered. What was there to further discuss about imprinting. We were soul mates, the end, right?

"Well, um Jacob, that's my Alpha, says I should explain what imprinting is to you," said Seth with a big gulp, wringing his hands a little.

"What is there to explain? We're soul mates, right?" I asked leaning into his warmness. That was one of my favorite parts of him, that and his eyes.

"Well, yeah. You're my soul mate. If I had never gone to summer school, and looked into your eyes we wouldn't be here right now."

Then, the reality of it all came crashing down on me. He didn't really love me, he was forced to by some super natural power.

"So you never really loved me?" I asked him in disbelief, but knowing it was the truth, "You would never have been spying on me. We wouldn't have been together if it weren't for some, some supernatural force?"

"No, no! I just needed that extra push to-" he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"Save it you son of a bitch! I trusted you, I loved you!" I yelled then sadly I whispered, "But you, you never loved me the way I loved you. Seth, I, I can't even look at you. Break the imprint. Take it back."

"Ash," he started, but I snapped, "Don't you dare call me that!" Ash was his nickname for me.

I had never seen so much hurt in one person's eyes, except maybe my own. But that was a long time ago…

He started over with a painful sounding breath, "Look. Ashley. I _can't _break an imprint. No one has come up with a way, and I'm 99.9% sure that no one ever will. My sister wouldn't be the way she was if there was such a thing as breaking an imprint for God's sake! I can't take back an imprint! I didn't decide on it in the first place! Someone else in some fucked up cosmic universe did! So deal with it!"

"Seth Clearwater, I only have to words for you." Then counting them in my fingers I said, "Fuck and you." With that I turned around, running down the path back to the parking lot, never feeling so hurt or betrayed in all my life.

I was glad I had decided to meet him at the beach and bring my own car. I really was in no shape to walk home now, and there was no way in hell that I would have poked him with a ten foot pole, let alone sit within a few inches of him.

I cranked up the car, and of course _the_ song had to come on. Yeah, the song, _that_ song. Our song, mine and Seth's.

For the first time in a while I just cried. I let the tears flow freely down my face, hoping he wouldn't come to find me. But I still love him.

Then, I was filled with rage. Why had he done this to me? Why had I been so stupid? Why did I take him back in the first place? Why, why, why was I so idiotic? Did I really believe that after the first time he broke my heart that he wouldn't again? Maybe he had stood me up on purpose. Maybe he had been using me, maybe my older brother was right. Damn, I so, so stupid! But all the same deep, deep down there was a part of me that still loved him…somewhere deep, deep down.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

What was wrong with me? Why, why, why had I said that. I could barely breath. She didn't love me, and she thought I didn't love her. But she couldn't be wronger.

I loved her so, so much it hurt. It hurt worse than how much I was hurting by her. She was my forever, my future. Without her I wasn't Seth. I was just….a sandy colored blue eyed wolf.

I phased, taking off. I knew I did this way too often. I knew I couldn't run from my problems; my sister had proved that. But you could leave them for a while. Maybe a few weeks. Maybe…I just don't know. There really was no point in going back without her being there. I just….damn I had screwed up…

(Ashley's p.o.v.)

I drove home in tears, not giving a damn if it was safe to drive when you could barely see or not.

When I got home I walked up the steps. My brother was sitting in the porch, great! That's just fricking' great!

'What's wrong?' he signed with concern in his big green eyes, one of the only ways you could tell we were related.

'Nothing. Be a good kid and mind your own goddamn business,' I signed back with a frown.

I walked in the house, slamming the door behind me. I was greeted immediately by my best friend.

"Sup?" asked Sassy exhaling smoke. I coughed a little at the smell. I hadn't smoked anything, except my standard cigarettes, in a while.

"Nothing," I said not wanting to tell her a damn thing. Thank God my brother stayed outside, best he just think it was PMS for now. I didn't want to tell him what it really was. I didn't like to put people under stress.

"Well, I see you're not going to tell me…so um Zach sent you some mail. Wanna open it?" said Zoë coming around the corner of the counter, and going through the mail; pulling out a pale yellow envelope.

Oh God, why now? Zach was my brother who lived overseas. He was in the army about to fight a war.

I nodded, taking the letter upstairs to my room to read it.

Once in my room I sat down my keys and took off my purple jacket. I pushed all thoughts of Seth out of my head; I couldn't deal with that shit right now. I wanted to read the letter from my brother, but at the same time I didn't.

After five minutes of just staring at it I finally opened it. I had always been terrible at opening up envelopes.

_Hey Ace, _

[He always did call me Ace] _What's up. Everything's…eh okay here. But nothing dire is happening. The food tastes like shit, the usual. Make sure Kyle gets his letter, and write me back about Constance Hayes. So down to business; I won't be back home for another three months. I know that I was supposed to be home next week, but there's been a change of plans. I'm sorry. Remember your big brother loves you._

_Love You Always Lil' Sis,_

_Zachary Coldwhell _

I closed my eyes painfully. No wonder Kyle had been sitting on the front porch acting like that. You may be asking; acting like what?

But Kyle always goes and sits on the front porch and thinks. Everything is always quiet, because well of course he's deaf, but he told me it helps clear his mind.

My brother wouldn't be coming home for three more months, possibly more. On top of that Seth and I had broken up. Damn, life just wasn't fair…


	4. Volleyball, Oh God Why?

Chapter 3: Volleyball, Oh God Why?

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I was working on Jasper's motorcycle when Nessie came in. It was even more awkward between us, yeah I didn't think that was possible either, now. I still had a headache even after a week and Nessie was no longer grounded, though we weren't supposed to spend time together unsupervised.

"So, um Jake wanna come watch us play volleyball?" asked Nessie scuffing her foot and avoiding my gaze , "There's a thunderstorm coming and Aunt Rose is bored. Actually I don't think it's so much that she's bored as that Uncle Emm wants to see her play volleyball."

I heard her heart accelerate and I turned to see her blush a deep scarlet as I nodded my head yes.

I had always watched the girls play volleyball, but now…well I was starting to enjoy it more than I probably should. Why was I so sick?

Lately I had been noticing things about Renesmee that I had no right to once oh ever. Like, for example, the way her curly copper hair cascades down to the small of her back. Or the way her feathery brown eyelashes kiss her beautiful pink cheeks when she looks down. Or the perfect double curve of her full cherry red lips. Or the way her white chocolate skin shimmers so beautifully in the sun.

I mean I guess I had noticed these things before…but not like I did now….like _romantically_ or anything. Then, there are the other things that I had never in my life noticed before, and I never dreamed that I would… I bet you can guess what I mean.

And damn it! I hope Edward's not in a one hundred mile radius, he'll kill me for thinking like that! I had no right, _no right_, to think like that about an innocent fourteen year old girl when I'm supposed to just be friends with her.

Luckily, though, when I got to the volleyball court Edward showed absolutely no signs that he had "overheard me" and I let out a sigh of relief. Edward was standing with all the other men and Esme who was acting as referee.

Then the women came out of the collage and thunder shook the ground. None of us seemed to notice anything different in our surroundings.

Alice pranced out dressed in a black and white blouse complete with white mini-skort and black and white Converse All Stars.

Followed by Alice came Bella. (Now that she has vampire reflexes and if you sweet talk her enough she'll give in and play sports.) She was wearing a purple tank top with spaghetti straps and she was also sporting some old 'Forks High School' gym shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her eyes.

Next came Rosalie but I didn't really see her because on her heels was Renesmee. Nessie seemed to make everyone (including Rosalie) pale in comparison.

She was wearing a red with white polka dot bikini top that reminded me of a bra. She was also wearing a pair of short white American Eagle shorts that were short enough to show a birth mark that you could only see when she was wearing a bathing suit and white flip flops. I swallowed hard.

When I came out of my "Nessie worshipping fog" I found out that I had been absentmindedly doodling with a stick in the dirt: "J+R" and "Renesmee Cullen-Black". Oh my God, I was such a sixth grader!

And the worst part is that before I could clear away the writing Emmet had already looked at it. As I hurriedly erased it Emmet busted into huge guffaws of laughter.

Edward turned around to look briefly between the two of us then he growled, "What? What the hell is so funny?"

Emmet just shook his head at his brother, "Oh nothing! Just a joke Rose told me the other day!"

Edward looked at both of us again and then with a shrug, and a glare at me for no apparent reason, turned back to the game. Either one of two things had just happened:

A) Bella knew what was going on and was shielding us

Or

B) Edward was so caught up in his wives curves that he didn't know and he didn't know what was going on or really give a damn.

Either way I owe Emmet and or Bella **big time**! If it weren't for them I'd be puppy chow by now. (Ha! Ha! Get it?… Fine! Moving on…)

I watched the game, or the parts that Nessie was in anyways, attentively. It was RosaliexNessie vs. BellaxAlice.

The game could have lasted anywhere from seconds to days because all of the sudden the game was over and Bella was standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, Jake? Can I talk to you for a moment please?" she asked, looking at the ground and not into my eyes. She looked…..uncomfortable?

"Sure Bells," I said getting off the ground and shrugging nonchalantly. What was up? I mean we went back, way back. When she was seventeen and I was a scrawny fifteen year old. Before I was a wolf and she was a vampire. We're natural enemies and our friendship has survived.

I followed her out into the forest. She stood so that the now dying sun shown across one of her cheeks and the exposed part of her left shoulder, making her sparkle.

"Jake…," she sighed, "could you wait three months until she's fifteen? Please?" Bella looked up at me expectantly as if I were supposed to know exactly what in the hell she was talking about.

"Bella what _are _you talking about?" I asked with a chuckle. Then, that's about the time that everything went all Jerry Springer.

"To-to d-date Renesmee!" she stammered while stomping her foot just like old times, well sort of. "I mean I know from experience that you're persistent as hell so I thought 'Why not? He obviously loves her?' And I know I could persuade Edward…"

"Uh! God Bella! No visuals, please!" I groaned as I got the double meaning of her "persuading" Edward.

"Well, all I'm saying is Renesmee's only fourteen, five and a half if you wanna get technical about things! She's my baby!" said Bella, looking me in the eyes.

She turned around and I watched her leave, and thought the sane un-masochistic part of my mind screamed for me not to I said, "God Bella! Chill out! One little make out session is not going to take her virginity!"

Before I knew it I was pined against a tree. I mean why did I even open my mouth? We didn't even make out, we kissed. It was just a sweet, semi-innocent kiss.

My nose was filled with the sickening smell of vamp, and I shook, getting ready to phase.

"Dude, dude chill out!" whispered Emmet his voice cracking as he bust out laughing, loosing his grip on me a little.

See, Emmet used to go around spewing sexual innuendoes like Old Faithful spews water. But now he can't anymore because he lost an arm wrestling match with Bella.

_I bet he can't wait until Nessie has a sex life!_ I thought, and then chocked. Maybe, possibly, just maybe if I was lucky, that sex life would be with me. I mean I was in love with her, and she liked me enough to kiss me and not be repulsed by it… And see what I mean by thoughts I had no rite to have?

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Emmet with a smile, letting me go now that Bella was gone, "You're heart's going like ten miles a second. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I lied. _Thank God you're not Edward!_

As I walked away my phone vibrated. I took it out and looked at the caller I.D.: _Leah_. I sighed, picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked irritably walking through the forest, kicking a rock and watching over my shoulder for Bells.

"Seth, he's gone," she panted.

"W-what?" I sputtered, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's gone, his girlfriend broke up with him because he screwed up the explanation of an imprint, by the way thank you Mr. Alpha for that. And now mom's freaking out. We think he's somewhere in Canada, but he won't talk. We need your help!" said Leah in a worried tone.

"Okay, um have you tried to get Irin to talk to him? They're like best friends, maybe it would help," I suggested.

"Oh, he's useless," she puffed.

"Why?" I asked slowly, wearily.

"He frickin imprinted!"

"On who?"

"On Harley's, the woman I work with at the yoga studio with the long black hair, niece. Her name is Suzette. She's sweet, but she can be like super feisty, I'd watch out if I were him."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically. Then, I got an idea, "Have you tried talking to him yet? I mean I know you don't phase anymore, but this is a big del, Leah."

Leah's voice suddenly went rigid, "That wouldn't be such a good idea Jake."

"Why not?" I asked, "Are you pregnant are something?"

Leah chocked, "And the _hell _do you know that?"

"Wait you mean you're actually pregnant? I was just joking!"

"Wait you mean you _didn't _know I was pregnant? Damn it!"

"I just overheard on your phone that you and Embry had had sex is all! And then I knew, because of Melanie and Kenny's baby, that you can't phase when you're pregnant!" I defended myself.

"That was you who overheard us?" hissed Leah, "You little son of a bitching eavesdropper!"

"I'm sorry!" I sighed. I changed the subject, "When did Seth leave?"

"Some time yesterday afternoon. All we know is he stayed in La Push for about an hour, running around Ashley's house and then he took off," answered Leah stiffly.

"Okay, well um bye," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye," mumbled Leah, "Oh and Jacob?"

"Hum?"

"Nothing that we discussed here will be repeated. Understood?" she hissed.

"Sure thing Leah," Is aid and then at the same time we took off.

So four things that I sure as hell did not see coming: 1) I want to have sex with Renesmee, apparently. 2) Leah is pregnant 3) Irin imprinted And 4) Seth ran away, again…

Oh Lord.


	5. Leah's Gonna Kill Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obviously

A/N: So, guys let me just start off with a big thank you. Thanks for everyone that has subscribed to me and reviewed my stories. Thanks to all of you, I wouldn't be writing this without you guys! And on another note: today was my last day of 6th grade! Woohoo! Next year I get to be in journalism because I'm an 'above average writer' and I begged for a spot in the eight grade class, because seventh grade isn't allowed. I'm a good beggar. So, since it will be summer I'm probably gonna be able to update this more often, there's about four or five chapters left until my next story, though that could change at any time.

Chapter 5: Leah's Gonna Kill Me!

(Irin's p.o.v.)

I pulled up to Leah's yoga studio, a two storied loft style building on the edges of Port Angles, so she could still be close to the woods.

I remember the day she had explained it to me…

"Leah, why do you want to build so close to the woods?" I asked as I looked at her blueprints, taking a sip of my coke.

"To remember it all, to remind myself that the last five years of my life hasn't been just some nightmare. That patch of my life, no mater how terrible it all was, no matter how much heart brake and pain I went through, it was a part of my life, even if it's all water under the bridge. And sometimes, the wind and the sounds of the forest…it all just…. speaks to me," she explained.

I nodded, "But I thought you wanted to _forget_ it all. To leave it in the past, never think of it again. Isn't that why you left La Push in the first place?"

She nodded bring up her legs to her chest and hugging them, "I see what you meant. When I ran away a few years ago, I thought running away from my problems would help. I thought getting out of La Push and moving far, far away would help. But gradually I started to move back into Washington, because I just couldn't leave some people behind. Running from your problems never helps kid. And besides moving back wasn't a total waste. I gained a few things actually; a yoga studio, my friends here in P.A., and you, one of my best friends."

I smiled at her, best friends, I liked the sound of that. I could definitely see that one.

So, that's why I was here now. Once, you got past Leah's bitchy exterior she was a pretty cool chick to hang out with.

We were friends, just friends, and we would never be anything else. I know she had once kissed my little brother, Krys, on New Years Eve. She had assured me it was all in the drunken spirit of the night, but it still made things a little awkward for about a week.

That was a year ago though, no sweat. The only person who really remembered it was Krys. He wouldn't get over her.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, getting out of the car. I was supposed to be going book shopping at Barns&Noble with Leah.

Not many people knew it, but I did; Leah was a genius. No one ever said she was stupid or anything, but no one ever said she was smart.

Not many people knew that she could have skipped a grade, but she stayed with her friends. Not many people knew she had potential to be valedictorian, but when Sam disappeared her grades fell.

I got out of my car, locking it up and heading in. Something in the pit of my stomach flopped around. I guess I shouldn't have eaten that gas station deli's egg salad sandwich.

The bell on the door jangled as I walked in. Even though it was closed for lunch the door was still unlocked.

I heard the most beautiful dulcet laughter coming from the break room. I froze, but at the same time some primal instinct urged me onward.

I took a deep breath as I stepped up to the counter ringing the bell. The laughter paused and I heard the clicking of heels on the tile floors.

"Sorry, but we're closed," said a whispery voice. I looked up to see who the voice belong to.

She was wearing a black jean mini skirt and a storm cloud gray tunic. She had a mop of chocolate brown ringlets framing her beautiful face. She had white skin similar to the shade of Renesmee Cullen's with the reddest lips I'd ever seen.

The best part though, was saved for last. I looked into her eyes, a unique mixture of gray and brown like nothing I'd ever seen, and I couldn't look away.

I'm not a slow person by any means, but it took me a few minutes to realize that I had imprinted.

"Suzette," said Leah walking into the room. So her name was Suzette? I had never heard a more beautiful name in my life.

"He's a friend of mine," she smiled as she walked into the room. But quickly the smile turned into a grimace.

She looked back and forth between us, and as she realized what had happened she shook her head. Leah was gonna kill me.

"Fuck no," she muttered smashing her cup of Star Bucks coffee in her palm. Brown liquid flowed down onto the floor everywhere and Stella went to get paper towels.

"You don't need to be bending down when you're two months pregnant," she said as she exited the room.

And that _really _woke me up. But Leah grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me into a room.

At the same time we both asked a question. Mine was, "You're pregnant?" While her's was, "You imprinted?"

At the both time we both looked at each other, "Yes."

All of the sudden Leah's phone rang and she answered it, putting it on speaker.

I recognized the sobbing voice of Sue Clearwater, "Leah! Oh thank God! Is Seth with you?"

Leah answered, "Ah, no. Why mom?"

"Well," she started, "Jake said he was worried about Seth and I went over to his apartment, the one he just moved into you know, and at first I thought it was the wrong one, but I asked Quil to phase so we could hear where he was maybe. And he's somewhere in Canada!"

"Mom, I'm calling Jake," she whispered in a strained voice.

"Why?" she sobbed, "What the hell is he gonna do?"

"He's gonna hunt down Seth." She hung up and dialed Jacob's phone number.


	6. At 2 AM?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else I mention besides the OCs and the plots.

A/N: I know in the north they call them shopping carts, but in Alabama we call them buggies. And that's probably the only southern word I use, I just can't help myself.

I also know this story has been going pretty slow, because at first it was only going to be one, then it turned into two. It was originally going to be just a story about Nessie and Jake dating, it's not anymore as you can see. And don't worry. I have other series and spin offs planned. I'll be writing for a while. But, anyway, after this I know exactly how my story line is going to go and things are gonna get pretty fast within the next few chapters. I think I've decided a name for my third story: _In Bloom_. I only have about two-four chapters left in this one.

Chapter 6: At 2 A.M. 

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"I think you need to go talk to Seth," said Jacob coming in my room where I was laying on my bed and playing on Facebook.

I sat up from where I had been talking to my friends, supposedly from Italy.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper. The subject of Seth had been a taboo lately. No one wanted to talk about it, it hurt too much.

"Because, you guys are best friends. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, you could pull him out of the depression."

"I honestly don't think I can Jake, I mean his…imprint left him for God's sake! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" I asked, for the first time not chocking on the word imprint.

"I don't know. You just…like radiate happiness Ness! And you and Seth are close, like I said best friends. So lease, please, please try! For me?" He gave me puppy dog eyes and I melted.

"Fine, I'll talk to Seth," I sighed giving in.

I held tight onto the container of brownies that Esme had told me to give to Seth for her. Jacob unlocked the front door, "Go on in."

I nodded nervously. I didn't know if I could take what lay ahead of me. Seth, always smiling always happy Seth, would be depressed and possibly crying. I would probably start crying too, but I was supposed to stay strong.

"Seth?" I called out in a whisper. He didn't respond. I was going to walk up the stairs but I noticed a blanket covered lump on the couch.

"Seth?" I asked slowly. He groaned, well that might be a semi-ly good sign. I wouldn't know if he'd tried to communicate with anyone.

"I um, brought you some brownies…" I said as I sat the plastic container on his coffee table.

He sat up and patted the seat beside him. "Did Esme make them?" he whispered as I sat down beside them.

"Um, yeah," I said with a smile. He reached for the box and sat it in his lap. I helped him open up the box and he ate one.

"Seth, I know that _she _left you…but I mean you could still try to win her back. What do you have to lose? By the way that you talk about her, I can tell you two are in love. And you need to go find her, because you don't just fall out of love that fast. But if you don't find her she will! Seth, that's what you don't understand!"

I was yelling now, and standing up. "Seth, can't you tell? She thought you weren't in love with her! It's not that she doesn't love you! You need to get some sunlight in here," I walked by the windows and opened up the curtains, "And you need to wake the fuck up!"

I had never said the word fuck out loud before, and I could tell that that alone surprised him.

I filled up a cup of water in the kitchen and came back into the living room where Seth was still sitting on his couch with his mouth hanging open.

I poured the water all over his head and he blinked, jumping up. He looked surprised as he looked down at me.

"You're right Nessie. I hope it's not too late." He smiled as he picked me up, hugging me.

He ran to the front door, but I stopped him.

"And uh, Seth?" I asked.

He turned and I smiled at him, "You might want to got to the store first…and um take a shower."

"Shower. Right." He took off up the stairs.

My work here was done. I put the top on the brownies and left them there. I walked outside to where Jacob was.

He smiled down at me, "Good. I liked your speech."

"Um Jake?" I asked because I was in a daring mood, "I think Seth isn't the only one who has problems to work out."

He looked at me blankly, and I sighed. "The kiss Jacob, the kiss."

"What kiss?" he asked dumbly.

"Jacob Black, you cannot pretend that kiss did not happen."

He looked at me, "Oh yes I can. As far as I'm concerned you and I are best friends and have never romantically kissed."

"Well, fine!" I said crossing my arms and stomping in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going Nessie?" he asked in a regretting tone.

"Home."

"You can't drive."

"I'll walk." That said I took off running, too fast for Jake to catch me.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

After I got out of the shower I went to check the kitchen for food. I had hardly eaten anything in days, maybe weeks. I was starving.

And Nessie was right; the cupboards were bare. I _did_ need to go to the store. All I had was a slice of moldy cheese in the fridge and some old crackers. Uh!

And besides like Nessie said I needed to get out and get some sunlight, it would do me good. It was sunny earlier and it had felt good sitting by the window; so why not give it a try.

But, seeing as I live in La Push Washington on the Olympic Peninsula, the rainiest part of the U.S., that was damn near impossible. And I became painfully aware of the fact once I was halfway to the store.

It was in the parking lot of the only grocery store in Forks (because Embry ran the one in La Push and I was tired of those pitying faces everyone I knew was giving me.) when I felt that tug, yes _the tug_.

That tug that told me _she _was near. I took a deep breath, gripping my steering wheel to a point that could have broken it. I gave myself five minutes to collect myself, but as the seconds ticked by the longing in the pit of my stomach only grew worse.

I finally just shook my head in defeat, and took the key out of the ignition, turning off the car.

Two things could have been about to happen: 1) I was about to make the best decision of my life…. or 2) I was about to make the **worst **decision of my life.

It was a fifty-fifty chance. One I guess I was willing to take. While one part of me was screaming _Go! Hall ass and get the hell out of her before you screw up even more!_ the other was screaming _What the hell are you waiting for wuss? Go kiss her and sweep her off her feet like no one has before! _Both of the possibilities were **unbelievably terrifying**.

I got out of the car, taking deep breaths and reminding myself not to hyperventilate. I gripped my keys to a point where my usual golden tan turned white on my knuckles.

"Just go in the store," I told myself slowly as I nodded to myself and walked as fast as possible while still looking like a human before I could change my mind and to get out of the rain.

I walked to the food section of the supermarket and found the junk food. I was going to eat emotionally; I was such a girl.

I soon found myself getting everything that was a favorite of Ashley's: white chocolate covered pretzels, War Heads, Sour Patch Kids, peaches, Dr. Pepper, strawberry ice cream, macaroni and cheese.

I was so intent on finding the right brand of Mac and cheese that I hadn't felt how strong the tug was getting.

Suddenly my shopping cart crashed into someone else's. I looked up and I found a pair of eyes the color of emeralds staring back at me.

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed, "And don't ram your buggy into mine ever again."

She sun around, without her macaroni, and took off. On different terms I would have laughed at how Southern she sounded when she said buggy instead of shopping cart. But now I was trying to not have a nervous breakdown.

I took a deep breath and followed where my instincts told me to go. She was putting shampoo in her "buggy" as she called it when I found her. She got the coconut kind.

I followed her discreetly to the register. She bought all her things and flashed her fake ID to get a pack of cigarettes.

I rushed to get my bags so I could follow her. I caught her just in time after I put my groceries in my truck.

"Can I help you with those?" I asked her as I approached her car cautiously.

"What do you really want?" she asked, though she moved out of the way for me to help load the plastic bags into the car.

"Another chance," I said as I put a hand on hers which was on the shopping cart handle.

She immediately moved it and her hand was replaced by cold metal. "Well, it's more likely that I break out into a goddamn tap dance right here in the rain."

That hurt, but I didn't have anything to lose. I kept on. "C'mon. You never gave me a chance to fully explain."

"I don't need you to explain Seth. I am responsible for a thirteen year old and a fifteen year old. What kind of example would I be to Constance if I let you do whatever you want to me? She already grew up in a place like that. Not that Alabama is a bad place, just the part she was living in. I don't want to bring that back to her Seth. And my brother, he's never really had a girlfriend before. I don't want you as an example for how he should treat women." She said as she loaded the last bag into the trunk.

"So um thanks, but no thanks." she said with a fake smile, slamming the trunk closed.

I took a deep breath, well shit so much for sweeping her off her feet. But I still had nothing to loose so I got into my truck trying to brain storm.

But before I could get a plan a plan came to me. I don't know if it was because she was as distracted as me by all of this. Or if it was because she wanted revenge. Or maybe she _wanted_ an excuse for me to have to get into her car?

Before I knew it my car was hydroplaning and swerving into another car and when my breaks finally worked and I stopped my car right before it smashed into a little Toyota.

I turned around to se who had hit me and I saw it, a sliver Corvette Stingray. Ashley had hit my car.

I got out into the rain and walked up to Ashley's car. She looked worried.

"Shit!" she worried as she rolled down her window, not caring about the rain, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I cannot believe I just did that! How the hell am I supposed to pay for the repairs on both of these cars? Shit!"

I moved some wet hair from my eyes, I needed a haircut, and squinted water out of my eyes, "Don't worry about it. Um, I'm a mechanic. You know the place in Forks, Black And Clearwater Auto?"

She looked up at me and slowly she said, "Yeah."

"Well," I told her, "My name _is_ Seth Clearwater remember, I own the "Clearwater" half of it."

"I'll go leave a note on the car that _I_ totaled. But, could you um give me a ride home? Please? I don't want to drive it and crash it because I didn't realize something was wrong with it."

She looked at me doubtfully but sighed with a nod, "Yeah. Okay. But um while you leave a note I'm gonna get the groceries out from the back of your truck."

"Kay," I went to the car that Ashley had made me hit. It wasn't exactly totaled, it could still be driven, but it had been a new car. And whoever the owner was was going to be pissed off.

I pulled out my wallet and fished out one of my business card from inside. The rain had started to let up a little, but it didn't matter anyway. Nessie had gotten all of the cards laminated.

I got into Ashley's car, and she got the last of my bags. As she came around she paused and looked at her door.

"Damn." She came around and opened my door, "My door doesn't open. It's jammed. I've got to get in this way."

I was getting up, and the rain started again, "Just, hold still. I'm not gonna make you get out in the rain again."

She put one small hand on my shoulder and one on my knee and stepped over my lap. She turned to look at me as soon as she got one foot on the floor of the car. I shut the door as she pulled her right leg into my lap.

She didn't move it either. She stared into my eyes. I stared back, ice blue on emerald green. Her face got closer and closer to mine. But before she could kiss me, she began to cry instead.

She jumped off my lap and sat in her seat, "Why are you doing this to me? You don't love me, hell you don't even like me! So why are you doing this? Why are you paying for the car? I know this seems harsh, but the best thing you could do is stay out of my screwed up life. I mean what is wrong with you? Do you enjoy my suffering, is that it? Do you relish in my pain Seth Clearwater? That must be it! I don't care anymore! If you like my pain you can rest assured there's already plenty of it without your shit added into the mix!"

She was crying, she was crying and it hurt me. The imprint in me told me to make it better, to kiss away all her tears, to kill whatever was hurting her.

But in this case, that would require me to kill myself. Which would be a little difficult.

I slowly put my hand on her shoulder and, surprisingly, she didn't flinch away or try to beat me with a hidden baseball bat.

She just looked at me with pain filled eyes. "Ashley," I whispered, "You never gave me time to properly explain imprinting. When I said I loved you I meant I love you. Sure, the truth is, even if I had hated you I would still be attracted to you because of imprinting. But I love you for real, I would love you even if I hadn't imprinted. I was just imprinted to you when we first went out but when we were in the meadow… I don't know about you but I fell in love with you. So, please, I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to, give me another chance."

She looked at me, "Fine. My house seven o'clock tomorrow. Take me to meet your family."

"Um, could you just meet the wolf girls tomorrow? The next day me and my sister and her boyfriend, we were all going to go visit my mom and step dad. We were all going to have dinner. I was thinking you should come."

"Okay," she said slowly, "What's a wolf girl?" She started the car and looked at me weird.

"Other imprints," I explained, "There's the first one, Emily, she's twenty five. Then, there's Kim, she's twenty four. Rachel, she's twenty five. Um, then…there's Claire. She's eight."

Ashley chocked, "Eight? She's _eight _years old? That's…so pedophilic!" she turned down a street.

"No, it's not like that. Quil, that's who imprinted on her, he's like her big brother. He just wants what's best for her. And one day…well one day, if she wants to, they can be together romantically."

She nodded, "Are there anymore?"

"Oh, um yeah. There's Nessie, she is technically about to turn fifteen with the whole rapid aging thing. You two would get along together great. Then, there's Brandi. She's eighteen. And, I guess my sister, because she's dating a werewolf, she's twenty five too. And then, there's Suzette. But I don't think she'll be there because she doesn't know she's imprinted on yet."

Ashley, nodded, but didn't say anything else. Ten minutes later we were at my apartment.

"I live in these apartments." I said in a whisper, "Turn here."

She did and I got out, then got my bags from her trunk, and went inside. My house phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered as I opened the carton of strawberry ice cream. It was Jacob.

"You better get your ass to work Clearwater," he warned, "Because there's someone here saying that you ruined their car, and that you're going to fix it for free."

"Dammit," I whined as I slammed down my spoon. How could they be there already? "Be right there."

(Hours later)

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I stared at the sealing blankly. Right now I was probably the most bored person on the face of the planet.

I wondered what people on the other side of the world were doing right now. I knew what everyone in my family was doing right now.

Carlisle and Esme were hunting in the mountains for the moment but they would be back home soon. Emmett and Rosalie were doing what they always did at night. Alice and Jasper were putting up there chess set and were about to start doing what Rose and Emm were doing. And mom and dad… just take a wild guess at that one.

I sighed and sat up. All the blood was rushing to my head and giving me a migraine. It was times like this that I wished I had Jake with me at night.

I sat in my white leather chair and laid my head down on my window sill, pressing my face to the cool glass.

Jacob had stopped sleeping outside of my window and patrolling beside my house in the last couple of months.

I looked beside me on my table at the alarm clock. 1:30 A.M. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep so I turned on one of my lamps.

I walked softly across the pale wooden floors and into the living room. Alice and Esme, though mostly Esme, had decided to redo my room a few months ago.

Now, replacing the pink and white polka dot room I used to have, my walls were painted light purple on three walls and the one where my bed was was white with elegant purple flowers on the wallpaper. I had a white room divider, two chandeliers , and the white leather chair, along with the white side table, and the white table. Each had a lamp and three candles sat on the longer one. My bed was white with white blankets and dark purple pillows to match the flowers on the wall.

I quietly closed my door and tiptoed down the hall, looking at my parents door with a shudder.

I walked into the living room. It never ceased to look warm and welcoming even in the dark, cold of one a.m.

I snuck over to my mom's book shelf which held row after row of classics, and found my favorite: Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliette_.

It was such a sad, beautiful story. And I cried every time I read it. I picked the old book up carefully and looked at it lovingly.

I walked back to my room staring at the cover the whole time. Once in my room I tried to focus on my book, but I just couldn't. It wouldn't work.

So, a beautiful brilliant idea came to mind. _Jacob _may not be patrolling outside of my house, but Seth might be. That is…if my plan worked.

I opened up my window and let the cold breeze in. I shivered in my lime green silk tank top and lime green shorts.

"Seth?" I called in a whispered, "Seth? I know you patrol out here on Wednesday nights! Come on! Please?"

No one answered, no one came out of the woods. I sighed. Damn it. If my plan didn't work Seth would hate me. Everyone would. If it had worked he would be here. Or maybe Jake just switched his patrol. Maybe someone else was out there. Or maybe one of the guys from Sam's pack had patrol out here. Though I _seriously _doubted it. Unless they'd changed the treaty, but _that_ I would know about.

I sat in my chair again and sighed, putting my head in my hands and letting the hair that had come out of my ponytail hang down past my knees.

That's when I heard it. It was faint at first, then it got louder. Whining. Outside of my window. It was like the day Seth had imprinted on Ashley. Jacob and I had been watching TV in his room and Seth had come to the window and whined until we had given him clothes.

I jumped up, almost tripping over the side of the chair in my haste to open the window. I opened it and hopped down onto the cool grass.

Standing in front of me, a few heads taller, was a giant sandy wolf with blue eyes. Thank God, it was Seth!

I looked up at him, "So did the plan work out?" He nodded his big head and smiled, showing sharp pointy white teeth that I knew could rip into a vampire. Yet, I could never see Seth ever doing that to me or my family, or anyone. Even Riley.

He started shaking and I closed my eyes. Not that it would matter anyways. I had seen him phase before, it was just a reflex.

I opened them a minute later to see a cut-off clad Seth with a huge smile plastered on his face. He swooped his bangs out of his face, he needed a haircut.

"Yeah, Nessie I love you. You're awesome. Thank you so much! But, um could you do me another favor?" He kept talking, not letting me say anything, "Ashley wants to meet you."

I looked at him, dumbfounded, "Me? Why me?"

"Well," he said slowly, "It's not as much you as it is all of the wolf girls. She wants to meet the other imprints. And I was thinking you two would get along great."

"Oh, um, sure," I said hollowly. I had never really thought of myself as a "wolf girl". Not until now. Now it was…well something I guess I should be called, but I didn't know if I wanted to be.

"Nessie?" asked Seth waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times. Oh, he had been talking to me?

"What's wrong? Jake being an asshole?" asked Seth with a sympathetic one armed hug and a smile.

"No, I mean well yes, sort of…actually yes. He is being a straight up asshole!" I stomped my foot, something that Jake and Seth told me I inherited from my mother.

Seth kept his arm around me and rubbed circles on my back as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We were sitting on the ground now under my window, our backs pressed up against the brick wall; me sitting almost straight up, Seth slumping a good bit so he didn't hit his head on the window ledge and so he could keep his arm around me. It was a friendly gesture, no romance intended. It was a nice moment.

"Um, Nessie?" asked Seth in a worried whisper, "Won't your parents get worried if you're not in your room? I don't want to get you in trouble, and I don't really feel like facing the wrath of Bella Cullen. That's how I got my collarbone broken for the first time and my shoulder broken for the second."

I fought the urge to laugh at Seth, I'd heard the stories of mom breaking Seth's shoulder and collar bone when Jacob imprinted on me, Emmet had told me last week.

"Well, I don't think they'll care seeing as they're busy breaking the bed…" I said with a shudder.

Seth looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched together. And I knew he got it when his jaw dropped and he blushed.

"Hey, Bella's my step sister! I don't want to think of her doing…what they're doing! Gross!" said Seth with his nose scrunched.

"You think I want to think of my parents having sex?" I asked as I climbed back through my window.

"You are such a blunt person!" said Seth with a groan. He sat down on my bed, making the mattress creak.

Suddenly my bedroom door flew open. Mom and dad we standing at the door. Dad in his boxers and mom in a robe. I put a hand over my eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled at them.

They ignored me. "See Edward, it's just Seth. Nothing to worry about. C'mon." said mom as she jumped into dad's arms and he held her bridal style, kissing her.

"Guys!" I yelled getting up, "Have you no decency? If you're gonna do _that _then do it in your room!"

Mom should have been blushing, she looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Dad just pulled her tighter to his chest and rolled his eyes at me. He chuckled darkly and closed the door.

"Awkward…" said Seth, "So anyway where were we? Ah, yes. Jacob's an asshole! What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me!" I yelled as I picked up _Romeo and Juliette _and straightened it on my table.

"Oh, yeah. That's real asshole-ish!" said Seth sarcastically as he laid back on my bed with a roll of his eyes.

"No, it's not that he kissed me! That part's fantastic…" I sighed loudly. "He just…he won't even acknowledge the fact that it even happened! When we were leaving your apartment he said, and I quote, 'As far as I'm concerned you and I are best friends and have never romantically kissed.' How's that for asshole-ish?"

"Well," said Seth carefully, "you told me to go after Ashley, to talk to her. And it worked for me. Maybe you should do the same, maybe it'll work for you. _Maybe_ you should talk to Jake. Try."

"Seth," I whispered, "I think you're right. Toss me my cell phone please."

He leaned slightly off my bed to get my cell phone which was plugged into the wall charging on my night stand.

He tossed it to me and I caught it in one fluid motion. I quickly dialed Jake, 1 on speed dial.

"Well," said Seth with a yawn, "I gotta get going. Have to finish patrol. Remember tomorrow, or technically today, you're meeting my imprint!"

He started taking of his shirt and as he jumped out my window he yelled, "And remember; _girl power_!"

"Seth, Clearwater!" I yelled out of my window loud enough so probably every werewolf in the pack could hear it, "You are the absolute gayest werewolf in Washington!"

He howled out a protest just as Jacob picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, "And if this is Seth then yes, I agree with Nessie, sometimes you are a bit on the gay side."

"You heard that?" I asked with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah. But why are you calling me at two A.M.?" his voice turned serious, "What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Are you alright? I'll be right there!"

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I said fast-ly to get his attention.

"What?"

"Nothing's wrong. But you will be here," I said in my best attempt of demanding and sexy, though I doubt Jake noticed in all his panic, "You. Me. Cliff diving. Five minutes."

"I have no problem with cliff diving," he said with a yawn, "But _at two A.M.?_ You've gotta be kidding with me!"

"Well, I'm not so get your ass over here," I shut the phone and went to my walk in closet, which like my parent's, was bigger than my bedroom.

I had nine bathing suits. I wasn't going to wear a bikini, I know how well that went last time. It involved Uncle Emmet laughing, so it couldn't have been good.

I picked a backless one piece, dark blue with a glittery gold sun on the top. I went to the bathroom to slip into it and put my hair in a better ponytail. I put a tank top on over it along with American Eagle shorts (the one I wore when I was playing volleyball)

When I came out Jake was stretched across my bed looking sexy as hell with his arms behind his head. He was wearing low rise blue jean cut offs. And I could see where his tan lines were. I mean, sure being Native American he was tan all over, but he was just a little lighter in some places.

He sat up and stretched with a mischievous smile at me, the tan line disappearing. "Cliff diving?" he whispered.

I nodded and opened my door. Seth was trim and lithe, though still amazingly strong, while Jake on the other hand was buff and huge. He wasn't fitting through my window.

I tiptoed out, Jacob right behind me, without either of us making a single sound. We were in the living room when Jake whispered, "Won't your parents know you're gone?"

I let out a tiny chuckle, "Yeah um listen."

Jacob became instantly quiet at my request and listened.

List of Disturbing Things We Unfortunately Heard:

1. The mattress creak

2. My mom giggle like she was a freaking school girl

3. My dad shoosh her and then the mattress start to creak again

4. Something, though not the bed thank God, breaking

5. Both my parents say, 'Oh shit!'

6. The mattress creak yet again

"Okay then…" trailed off Jake, "So cliff diving?"

"Cliff diving," I agreed with a smile.

Jake helped me into the Rabbit. I sat in the front seat, putting it in neutral. He pushed it to the end of the main driveway where Carlisle was sitting on the front porch.

He winked at us and went inside to Esme. I laughed a little, Carlisle wouldn't tell on us. Jacob finally got the car to the freeway and I hopped out of the driver's seat and into the passenger seat as he slid in to the car and started driving.

I let out a small laugh and let my hand rest on his. It was just like old times. I remembered how we used to sneak out and go to Seth's house to watch movies and eat popcorn at midnight just for the hell of it.

"Er, Nessie?" asked Jacob in a whisper.

"Huh?" I asked, also in a whisper. But as soon as he said it I knew what he was talking about.

I felt it; that shimmering, tingling feeling that I got when I used my power. When I opened up my connection.

Somehow my mind had wondered to Jacob. And dating Jacob. And kissing Jacob. I quickly snatched my hand away. It had just been a friendly gesture, like with Seth. I hadn't meant to show him all that. But I did. Now, not only did he know that I had a crush on him, he knew exactly my feelings for him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-" I was cut off by Jake's hand, which he quickly pulled away as if it were on hot coals.

"Nessie, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean it when I said that I would ignore the kiss. I think about it every second of every day. And you have no idea how bad I want to do it again. But, for now, we'll just have to wait. Just two weeks Nessie. Just two," he said as he parked in the First Beach parking lot.

"Jake what _are _you talking about?" I asked as we opened our doors and walked down the path that led to the beach.

"Bells, I mean Bella, I mean your mom," he stumbled, "said that since I'm 'as persistent as hell' I could take you out on an official date in three weeks when you're 'fifteen'"

"What did you say?" I asked eagerly jumping on my tiptoes and making indents on the sandy parts of the beach.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Jake you didn't wreck it did you?" I asked with a desperate sigh.

"Well, um we were sort of talking about the kiss…and I said…'one make out session isn't gonna take her virginity.' Something along those lines actually," he whispered as we made our way to the cliffs.

"Jake you didn't!" I said in surprise. Didn't my parents have more faith in me than that? I was fourteen, and yes I was still a virgin!

"Yeah, and the reaction was so bad that…well Emmet and Jasper had to rip us apart. She wanted to kill me," he said with a wince, "So I'm guessing the offer isn't open anymore."

"I'll see if I can get her to budge," I said with a half smile, "She's a sucker for pity when it comes to me."

"Yeah," he said, "Well, your skills are about to be put to the ultimate test."

I laughed as we got onto the cliffs. "One, two, three!"

We dove into the water over and over until we were so tired we could hardly walk. I curled up halfway on his chest as we lay on the beach. We had hours till we had to get home.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

"Shit!" I growled as I sat up. I looked at my watch. It was already light, and nine o'clock in the morning!

Nessie fell off of my chest and into my lap. When she realized where she was at she jumped up, that was awkward!

I searched around frantically for her clothes and threw them to her. She snatched them up and slipped them on over her bathing suit.

"I think it'll be faster if we run. Cut through those woods there," she pointed behind us, "Cross the highway, and then go through the woods on the other side, and run to the main house cross the woods from behind the backyard and we're at the cottage."

I nodded and we took off at superhuman speed. We crossed the highway with a few cars honking at us. I wondered what they thought of us. Once we were back to the woods we switched back to hybrid speed and followed the rest of Nessie's plans as intended.

But as we got into the cottage, closing the door without a noise, Edward came out of no where.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked in a hiss. I jumped so high that I hit my head on one of the wodden beams.

"Well?" he asked me, "Where the hell were you, what were you doing, why the hell is my daughter wet, and how many items in my home are you going to destroy? You still have to fix the counter!"

"Daddy, we just went cliff diving is all," said Nessie in a whisper. He read our minds as Bella looked dagers at me.

There was a pause and I knew Edward was reading Renesmee's mind. "Relax Bella, they didn't do it."

"Do it? Do what?" hissed Nessie, "Do you think we had sex? I'm fourteen! I'm not planning on having sex with Jacob! Not in the near future anyway!"

I blushed, Nessie breathed heavily, Bella snarled, Edward hissed, and back at the house Emmett laughed. He was having far to much fun with this.

I looked at Edward's eyes. Great, they were black. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Renesmee, "No, Nessie I'm not going to drink Jacob. Besides, he would taste like dog. Gross."

Nessie sighed in relief, but then Edward's toughness returned. "That's it," said Edward, "Renesmee, Jacob, we're setting up some new rules. One: no more going out alone after seven. Two: no more Renesmee sitting in Jacob's lap. Three: No more wrestling or playing while you're hunting. Four: Everyone must wear a sufficient amount of clothing. Five: No more kissing, even on the cheeks. Six: No sleeping in the same bed. Understood? Great. Nessie, you're grounded for a week."

"But that's not fair!" she insisted, "I have to meet Seth's imprint today!"

"I don't care," he said in a snarl, then he turned to me, "Goodbye mongrel. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Wait, actually do."

Great. Great. Great. Seth was gonna hate me, unless Nessie could sneak out, again.


	7. VEGAS BABY! Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might notice from Twilight.

A/N: So, after a great deal of pacing, spinning in circles, and Tim Burton movies (though that has nothing to do with the story) here it is! Hope that you didn't see any of this coming! So, this chapter was so long I had to split in half. Here's part one.

Chapter 7: VEGAS BABY! Part 1

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I was grounded. Shit. I couldn't be grounded. I had to do this. I had to do this for Seth, if he was going to have a shot at happiness then I needed to be there.

Seth had already had his fair share, if not more, of screw-ups with his imprint, Ashley. Now if I was a no-show she would probably think Seth was mentally insane and that he had made up the whole story. I mean would you believe that your boyfriend was a werewolf, his sister was a werewolf, his step brother in law and step sister were vampires and that his step niece was a hybrid half-vampire half-human? Nope, most likely.

I took a deep breath. I didn't think about it, I just did it. If I thought about it he would hear. I quietly ducked out of my window. I was sneaking out, for the second time today.

I quietly closed my window and then turned around, to run flat into mom. Damn. I looked at her with my sweet innocent smile, and then started backing up to my window.

"I-I," I stammered as I looked at mom. She didn't look mad, yet she didn't look exactly happy either…

"I know what you were doing Renesmee," whispered my mom, "And I wanted you to know, I'm blocking your thoughts. I told your father you were going to shop with Alice, which is torture so it wouldn't matter if you were grounded or not. Seth is like my little brother, hell as of two months ago, he _is _my little brother. So, what I'm saying, as his big sister, is he deserves happiness, Like everyone. And if that means the plan involves you sneaking out then you be a teenager and do it. I mean, what could happen to you? La Push is like the safest place in the world besides here. I bet you can't even walk through the woods without running into five wolves."

I was speechless. Was this really my mother, Bella Cullen, telling me all of this? I'd expect to see my mom voluntarily going on a shopping spree in Paris with Alice before she let me sneak out of the house. But I wasn't going to question it.

I straightened the strap of my pink tank top and nodded with my mouth probably gaping like an idiot.

Mom moved a little out of the way for me to walk by. As I did she put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned. Damn. She'd realized what she'd just said. She'd realized how crazy and out of character it was for her.

"Oh, and about the whole everyone deserves happiness thing," she told me, "I really mean everyone. I'm giving you and Jake permission to date. I trust him, I know him and I trust that he'll keep you safe."

I hugged my mom and whispered a quick thank you in her ear. I heard dad call, "Bella? Bella are you out here?"

Mom quickly pulled me off of her as dad yelled out again, "Bella, I was thinking since Nessie is gone we could put the alone time to good use!"

I blushed and mom looked at me and then back at the house whispering quickly, "And Renesmee I want that date to be a double or chaperoned. Understand?"

I nodded and mom told me to run as she went in the other direction around the house. I did as I was told.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I was awakened by a mournful howl. Once I got home at nine thirty in the morning after I had been to the auto shop I had dosed off. I got one hour and thirty minutes worth of sleep.

The mournful howl, if you're wondering, was Seth's. Crap, crap, crap. This **could not **be good.

I didn't bother to put on clothes (I sleep naked) as I hopped out of my window, phasing on the way out.

I landed on all fours which shook the ground, then took off. There were multiple voices in my head, even Sam's pack.

I searched for Seth's thoughts but he had already phased back. The howls, though, had been coming from Leah's house.

Leah was in pure panic mode, and everyone could feel it. She had her mind on the area around here and phasing back though, she didn't let one unwanted thought slip.

She was thinking: _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Though Paul, on the other hand, was thinking about what he and Rachel had done last night after they sent the kids to bed.

_Dude! Shit! I won't ever be able to look my sister in the face again! UHHH! _I yelled mentally until Leah cut in: _Shut up! No one wants to hear about your sex fest or how Renesmee is grounded! Just shut the hell up! _

I growled. Not at Leah, but at myself. I hadn't even realized that I was thinking about it. Damn pack mind.

_Yeah, well, I hate it too, _Leah yelled back, _Now shut up! My Embry's hurt! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Krys mentally stuttered, _Your Embry? Where the hell have I been? What about us Leah?_

We then got an image that I pretty sure we all soooo did not want: Leah and Krys, kissing. It was New Year's Eve. 2011. It wasn't like a big kiss or anything, most people wouldn't even have cared about it. He was sixteen, she was twenty two and drunk off her ass. It wasn't eve legal for Christ's sake. But that didn't stop Krys.

His older brother, Irin, laughed a little. I sent him a message to stop; he was in my pack, not Sam's.

_There was no us! Get it through your thick freakin' skull I love Embry. I hope you all heard that! _yelled Leah shocking the half of us who didn't know about all of this into silence.

Then, as suddenly as it had disappeared her fright reappeared. _Shit, what was I thinking? I can't phase, the-_

She cut her self off as she phased back. Irin and I let out sighs of relief. We were the only ones in the pack who new the full extent of Leah and Embry's relationship. Not even Seth knew, which was a good thing.

We made it to the house by cutting through the woods, Sam and I in the lead. The Clearwater house was a giant two storied house painted light blue with white shutters complete with a giant white porch on the front of it.

When we got to the yard I phased at the same time as Sam. Paul noticed and tossed me an extra pair of cut offs. (That was his way of saying 'I'm sorry I gave you a look of what your sister and I do behind closed doors.')

A lot of things happened all at once as I went into the house. Leah started bawling over Embry. Seth started cussing, which wasn't uncommon these days. And Embry…well let's just say Embry started yelling out things that would without a doubt make a nun faint and began grabbing at his face.

I took in the scene around me as we all stood in the kitchen. Embry grabbing his face and still screaming in pain. Leah was now hugging him and crying. Then, there was the answer to it all. On the table in front of Embry sat a spray bottle of bleach.

That dumbass! That stupid freaking idiot! He tried to blind himself so he'd never imprint! If you could never look into someone's eyes you could never imprint. And you couldn't look into anyone's eyes if you were blind now could you?

"Can-can I have a moment alone with my Embry?" Leah asked in a hiccup. Then, she turned to the pack and glared. It was a demand now, no longer a question. Everyone filed out of the kitchen and into the big backyard.

"Okay, someone care to explian?" asked Collin as soon as we were all out in the backyard. It would look suspicious for a bunch of men who looked like they were on steriods to be gathered in Leah's front yard.

"Embry sprayed bleach in his eyes in an anti-imprint attempt," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"A who-what now?" asked Danny. I sighed again. Poor kid, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

"He doesn't want to imprint dumbass," said Quil. He and I exchanged worried glances. That was our best friend in there. And if he was blinded…

"Oh," said Danny simply.

"So do you think they…?" asked Collin trailing off.

"Yeah," answered Seth much to his embaressment avoiding eye contact, "They have."

Sam nodded, "Good for her."

We all looked at him questioningly. Yeah, maybe Sam was Embry's brother, Embry told him a few weeks ago and now everyone knew. And yeah, he should be happy Leah found someone… but _still_, that was weird. He was congratulating them?

"What, I'm happy for them. I love Leah. Just…in a different way then I should. I always felt guilty about that, but now that she has someone we can both be happy."

I nodded and Seth looked around, "Um…I gotta go pick up Ashley. I called her this morning. We're spending the day together before she meets the wolf girls. Guys, remind the girls. Okay?"

We all nodded and Seth jogged into the woods to get to his appatment complex, the same one Quil lived in.

"Um, I gotta go to the house. You know with Emily being pregnant with Ethan and having Tay and Nicole to take care of…" trailed off Sam and then he walked down around the front of the house, heading to his house.

"Well, I gotta go to the store. Krys and Irin and I have eaten pretty much everything in the house," said Danny as he ran down the road to his house.

One by one all of the wolves departed with reasons of their own, until it was just me. I took a deep breath and decided to go inside the house and see what was up.

But as I heard what was going on I quickly rethought that and went back to my place.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

"Embry Call!" I screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Phase, now!"

"What why? Ow, ow, ow!" he hissed.

"Because if you phase you heal faster, you might not go blind. So phase Embry!" I yelled starting to panic.

"That's what you don't understand Leah," moaned Embry in a slow and painful voice, "I love you. You said I would imprint on someone else. If I can't see her, I can't imprint. I love you, and only you. I don't want anything to change that."

I started crying again and then in the strongest voice I could muster I said, "Embry look, I love you too. And if you loved me you would phase."

He nodded and I got off my feet and backed up to the wall. He took off his shorts and I watched him shake and the phase into a huge wolf in my kitchen.

He shook his head and blinked his eyes and I sent up a silent prayer that it had worked and that Embry was alright.

"Did it work?" I asked in a scared voice. He nodded and phased back, putting on his shorts. He walked to me and hugged me to his chest. We just stood there for what seems like forever until he looked at me.

He dropped down on one knee and I knew it was coming. He put a finger to my lips and then got down on one knee again, "Leah, if I'm gonna do this, again, I'm gonna do it right. Leah Clearwater will you marry me?"

I was speechless which was very uncommon. He rummaged around in his pocket and brought out a box. He opened it and inside was a sparkling eight point flower shaped diamond ring.

Tears fell down my cheeks, "Embry where did you find the money to buy this ring? And we've been living with each other for weeks. How long have you hidden this from me?"

"You let me worry about that," he whispered, "Just answer me yes or no. Do you want to get married?"

I just stood there gaping. He stood up and threw the ring at the wall, making a dent. He left the room, "Damn it! I knew you didn't want to! Why would you want to marry me?"

I followed him to where he was standing in the living room and put a hand on his arm. He looked at me and I saw pain in his eyes. That I could understand, pain. It broke something inside me to see him like this, especially knowing I was the cause, though it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Embry, you didn't let me talk. Of course I'll marry you," I said with a smile as tears dripped from my eyes, "If you're brave enough to blind yourself for my sake then the least I could do is be brave enough to get married to you."

"See, Leah," he sighed as he sat down, "That's just it. You're marrying me out of pity, not love. I don't want that."

My heart screamed yes, tell him you really do while my brain screamed no he'll end up hurting you, just walk away Leah. For the first time in a long time I was going to follow my heart, I was sick of my brain, screw it. There was a chance he would imrpint and leave me and the baby, yes, but I didn't care. I was actually in love, this time I actually had a chance. This didn't sound like the old Leah Clearwater to me. What strange emotions he brought out in me!

"But I _do _want to marry you. I love you," I was crying hard now. Damn hormones.

"No you don't Leah," he said with a sad shake of his head.

"Yes, I do," I told him sitting on his lap and picking up his face to make him look me in the eye.

"Then say it," he whispered shakily, "Look me in the eye and say it. Say 'Embry I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you.'"

I nodded and took a deep breath, looking him in the eye, "Embry I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you."

"Say it louder," he whispered as he stared at me still.

"EMBRY I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs standing up.

He smiled and stood up too. He ran out of the living room and back through the kitchen. He came back with the ring and got down on one knee, slipping it on my finger.

He stood back up and kissed me. Then he got on his knees and lifted the hem of my shirt, kissing the bump there.

"Whoa that wasn't there yesterday," he said as he looked at my stomach. Pretty soon people would be able to notice I was pregnant, which meant I would have to tell my mom pretty soon, and Seth…

"I think it's growing a little faster because of the doubled wolf genes," I said explaining my theory.

"Oh, well that's cool," he said with a smile as he stood up and put his hand on my waist, kissing me once again.

I smiled into it. So this is how it feels like to be truly loved? Wow. I hadn't felt like this in ages. It felt like someone had injected hot water in my veins and my heart was finally thawing out after a seven year Ice Age.

When we separated he looked at me, stll smiling and yelled, "So let's get married!"

"When?" I asked with a giggle.

"Uh, now," he said like it was a no-duh thing.

"Where?"

"VEGAS BABY!" he yelled as he grabbed my hands.

I was laughing now. This was the happiest moment of my life, "Embry you're an animal!"

"Well, I _am_ a wolf you know," he answered sarcastically as he took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Ha ha ha!" I said sarcastically as we got to the top of the stairs and ran into our room.

"Well, Vegas it is," I said as I got on Google.

I searched for what seemed like hours until I finally got everything I needed.

"So," I said, "We're gonna need fifty dollars each for the plane ticket, about two hundred dollars for the ceremony at The Las Vegas Wedding Chapel if they have any spaces for tonight, and then six dollars each for the wedding licences and then about twelve dollars each for henna tattoos of each other's names. So that adds up to about $336.00 Em."

I went over to my piggy bank (yes I keep a piggy bank) and dumped out the contents. That added with Embry's one hundred dollar bill and my fifty dollar bill gave us just the right amount of money.

I called the chapel and, miraculously there was a place for us. I was getting married tonight.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I walked slowly through my front door. I was tired. I needed to sleep more now than ever. With the cliff diving and having to explain to a cranky old woman at the shop that Seth wasn't a crack head, and then Leah and Embry and after that I had to go back to the beach and get my car, and now Seth was gonna be pissed because I got Nessie grounded…

I just wanted to sleep.

I walked through the living room and saw dad was watching TV and sitting in his wheel chair.

"Hey, dad," I said as I walked past him and into the hall.

"Oh, uh, Jake come here son," he called just as my hand was on my door.

I turned around and dragged myself back to the living room and to Billy.

He turned his head toward me and smiled, "You've got a surprise waiting for you in your room."

I looked at him with my eyes brows scrunched together, "Umkay…?"

Billy laughed a little under his breath and I walked uncertainly down the hallway and opened my bedroom door.

What I saw threw me completely off guard.

Nessie, sitting on my bed in a short jean mini skirt and the tightest pink Aeropostale tank top I'd ever seen.

As soon as I had closed the door she jumped off the bed and ran to me, jumping up to hug me, wrapping her legs around my hips and hooking her feet behind my back. She put her hands on my shoulders and just stared at me.

I put my hands on her waist, making sure that she didn't fall, and just held her there staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jake?" she asked in a whisper finally.

"Yeah Ness?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting to ruin the movie-like perfection of the moment.

"Mom…mom let me sneak out," she whispered with a childlike glitter in her eyes, "and…and she said we could date."

I just stared at her for a second and smiled.

Then she added doubtfully with a blush, averting her eyes, "I mean if you want to, if you just want to stay friends-"

Before she could finish I put a finger to her lips and she looked back into my eyes, waiting for me to talk.

"Nessie, listen, I _want_ to date you. I _want_ to go out with you. You are the…the most fantastic wonderful beautiful girl in the world. Any guy would be crazy to not want to be with you," I whispered.

She looked at me and moved her arms, wrapping them around my neck in a hug. She pulled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think we just broke two of your dad's rules. Numbers four and five if I remember correctly," I said with a laugh, looking down at her mini skirt. It had now ridden up even farther on her thighs and you could almost see her underwear. And I wasn't wearing a shirt either.

She laughed too and leaned her forehead up against mine, "Well, my Daddy isn't here right now is he Jake?"

She sounded sexy and so grown up when she said things like that that I had to remind myself that she was only fourteen.

I looked around just for the pure theatrical-ness of it then leaned my head back up against hers, "Nope, guess not."

She stared at me and kissed my cheek again. She was too innocent to kiss me on the lips until the date, I knew that. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Look, um Ness, I think you need to get down," I said slowly. It took all my will power to do this.

Nessie pouted a little but slowly moved her legs and dropped down onto the floor, she walked over to the bed.

She patted the spot beside her, "C'mon Jake. Come lay down with me. I have the whole day, well until seven thity that is. We have a couple of hours. Let's watch some TV."

I sat down slowly beside her and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders. I turned on my TV and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now we're breaking rules five and almost six," said Nessie as she leaned her head into my shoulder again.

I laughed and suddenly the door opened. It was Billy.

"Dad!" I hissed impatiently.

"Just making sure you're not doing anything you wouldn't want me to see, son," he said with a laugh. He added a hello to Renesmee at the end.

"Hey Mr. Black," she said with a wave and a small smile at him.

"You know you can call me Billy," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Dad?" I said motioning for him to leave.

He laughed again and backed his chair out, closing the door. "I'm going to the Atearas!" he yelled from behind the closed door as he went down the hallway.

"Kay dad yeah wonderful!" I yelled back irritated.

I heard the front door close and knew he was gone. I turned back to Nessie, "You would think that we didn't need a chaperon."

"Well, about chaperones…," she said hesitantly as she curled a lock of hair around her finger.

"What Nessie?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Um, well…mom said our date had to be a double or chaperoned. I was thinking a double…?" she whispered.

"No sweat," I said with a wave of my hand, "We can double with Seth and Ashley. Calm down."

She nodded and I pulled her even closer to me.

(Danny's p.o.v.)

I had stopped back by the house to get my car and ask Irin and Krys if they needed anything else than what was on the list before I went to the store.

"Hey, Danny if you're going to the store could you get me some waffles?" asked one of my room mates (the other being Irin) and my best friend in the world, Krys, as I headed out the front door.

"Sure buddy," I answered as I headed out to the truck. I loved this truck almost as much as Krys and I loved green apples.

Now I know green apples aren't exactly in the normal werewolf diet, but Krys and I loved them though. Eh, go figure.

I drove the fifteen minutes to the grocery store in Forks, only going to the Forks one because Call Convenient Store didn't have green apples, I'd have to tell Embry to change that but besides Embry wouldn't be there what with the whole trying to blind himself thing. And the other reason, the main reason, was because my girlfriend, Charity, worked at the grocery store in Forks.

The little bell rang on the door as I walked in. "Hey Charity," I greeted my girlfriend. I walked over to the counter, and leaned over it kissing her.

"Hey baby," she said as she put her hands in my short cropped hair, "Wanna come to my place tonight, I have something special in mind… My parents won't be home…"

I nodded as she stuck her tongue in my mouth. I heard a girl's voice behind me yell, "Get a room!"

"Well," I said pulling myself from my girlfriend, "I got some shopping to do."

She nodded and smiled at me, "Just as long as you're at my place tonight."

"Of course I will be," I smiled as I went to shop.

I went straight for the green apples. There was only one other person there. She had brown hair and the palest white skin I'd ever seen, well not counting the Volturi five and a half years ago.

She was wearing a camouflage tank top with a blue leather purse across her chest and hanging at her side. She leaned over and her short green and black mini skirt rode up so that I could see her black underwear. I took a deep breath and just tried to focus on her black and white Converse high-tops.

I picked up handfuls of the apples and shoved them in a plastic bag that I ripped off of the roll.

I went to pick up another apple and felt someone's hand already on it. I looked down and knew it was the girl's hand. She had a bunch of gaudy plastic rings on her fingers and silver bangles on her wrist.

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed, "Damn!" It was the same girl that had told me to get a room when I was kissing Charity.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," I said taking my hand off of her's and going to the other barrel of apples.

As I walked around the barrel I ran right into her, knocking her flat on her butt, and sending her apples flying all over the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she hissed as she got off of the floor and dusted off her butt.

She bent over and picked up some of the apples. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on not looking up her skirt again. When I opened my eyes I noticed that she had a black and purple butterfly tramp stamp.

I walked around her and bent down into a squat reaching for the apples and putting them in a pile in front of her.

I picked up the last one and the others had already been put into bags. I stood up and handed it to her.

She made a fake smile and took the apple, stuffing in into the already-full lastic bag.

"Look, I'm sorry for being an ass," I said with a sigh, "I really didn't mean to knock you over.

"I suppose it was an accident that you looked up my skirt too?" she asked crossing her arms and looking up at me.

"You-you saw that?" I asked nervously.

She nodded, "Your girlfriend is gonna need papertowles to clean up the puddle of drool you left behind back there."

I was about to defend myself, but as I looked past her red and white framed glasses and into her beautiful blues eyes my life changed.

We stood there and just stared at each other for a minute. I hadn't just imprinted had I? Oh yes I had. And with possibly the most difficult woman in the universe.

Before I could stop myself I blurted it out, "You wanna go out some time?"

She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight, "So you expect to come in here, make out with some other chick, look up my skirt and then knock me backwards on the floor and think that I want to go out with you?"

"You know what?" I said turning around, "That was a bad idea. I shouldn't have asked you out. I understand if you don't want to-"

She grabbed my shoulder and I turned around. She smiled mischievously at me, "I didn't say I didn't want to. I just wanted to know if you had expected it is all."

I opened my mouth, but then shut it. I was speechles.

"Tell you what," she whispered looking at Charity from across some of the smaller shelves where she was working at the counter, "How about you pick me up at seven tomorrow? Dinner and a movie?"

She got a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on my arm with another small smile.

She capped the pen and put it back in her purse then began to walk to the counter. Then she turned around and walked back, to me.

She put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "And dump the chick you were making out with, because I don't play that."

That being said she walked away and paid for her green apples. Me, forgetting all the food I was supposed to buy, knotted my bags and went to the counter.

On my way there I looked at my arm. I didn't even know her name. Damn. Maybe she wrote it. I sighed in relife when I saw that she did.

In loopy purple letters on the inside of my left arm it said:

_Zoë (AKA Sassy) Slatter. 409-1277_

I smiled and then frowned. I mean of course I didn't love Charity anymore. I was imprinted. But I couldn't tell her that.

I walked up to the register and laid down my bag. Charity smiled and looked at me, taking the Dum-Dum she had been sucking on out of her mouth, "Free of charge Danny."

"Yeah kay," I said. I took a deep breath. "You see Charity the thing is…is I'm moving to Africa."

And yes I know how lame that sounds but it was the first thing that came to mind. She just stared at me for a minute.

She picked up my apples and threw them at me. "You asshole!" she screamed, "If you didn't want to have sex then that's all you had to say!"

"We were gona have sex?" I asked stupidly, "Who said we were gonna have sex?"

"Oh please!" she yelled back throwing another apple which I dodged, "I told you my parents were gone and that I wanted to do something special tonight! What did you _think_ I meant?"

"Well, not that, obviously!" I yelled trying to get over my surprise. At this point you could have kocked me over with a feather.

I just stared at her as she through apples at me. Finally I found my voice again.

I grabbed her hands but she snatched them away from me. She looked like she could have bitten my head off.

"Look, just just get out of the store!" she whispered half heartedly shoving the rest of the apples at me.

I nodded and backed out of the door.

Once I was out of the store I followed Zoë's scent trail. She smelled like cinnamon and marijuana, it would have been perfect if not for the later. She was walking down the sidewalk and I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!" I yelled. She turned and looked at me, waving for me to come on.

I jogged over to her and then stood beside her. She smiled, "I saw that breakup. Nice one. 'I'm moving to Africa.'"

She laughed. It was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard, though I wouldn't expect to hear the bubbly kind of laugh from her.

I smiled, "What? It was the first thing that came to mind." She laughed again and I looked down at her. She was short, incredibly short. She was probably about five feet tall and I was about six foot three.

"Do you mind if I walk you home Zoë?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes of walking she turned to me, "Wait, um I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Danny Burns," I told her. She nodded and smiled. I took her bags.

A few minutes later she stopped in front of a huge slightly worn looking house. She looked at me, "Well this is my house."

I nodded and walked with her up the front porch steps. She looked around and then stood up her tiptoes, kissing my cheek.

I felt like one of those girls that call themselves number one fans. The ones where when the star touches there cheek or kisses it or whatever they tell their friends they're never gonna wash their face again.

Zoë searched around in her purse then looked at me. She sighed, "Damn it! I forgot my house keys!"

Now, a normal person would've knocked on the door, because obviously she wasn't the only one that lived here.

But no; she kicked it, hard, and repeatedly. I don't see how she didn't break the door down. For that matter I don't know how she didn't break her foot.

"One second Zoë!" yelled a girl's vice from behind the door. There were a few giggles and then silence. Finally the door opened.

"Well, bye Danny," said Zoë as she walked past the two people at the door.

After she was gone I had a chance to look at the two people that were standing at the door.

Seth and the girl that I had seen in his mind that day when he imprinted not too long ago, the infamous Ashley Coldwhell.

"Seth what are you doing here?" I asked dreamily.

"Um, this is my girlfriend's house, dude. What are you doing here? And with Zoë?" he asked.

"You know Zoë?" I asked getting confused.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," said Ashley, crossing her jacket sleeve clad arms. She turned to Seth and then back to me, "Seth do you know him?"

"Yeah," said Seth. He looked behind him to make sure no one else was listening and then said under his breath to Ashley, "He's my pack brother."

"He didn't…?" she asked with a worried look on her face, looking into Seth's eyes.

Seth knew right off what she was talking about and scooped her out of the doorway and onto the front porch beside him. He closed the door and looked at me, "Dude! You did **not** imprint on Zoë Slatter did you?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is she's got a different guy every two days Danny!" hissed Ashley as she scooted closer to Seth.

"Well, maybe I've got a chance!" I said desperately. I mean I just couldn't get a break could I?

Ashley shook her head and muttered something under her breath. She looked at Seth and then at me, "Look, um Danny, we're having a wolf girl party tonight. All the imprints are gonna be there. I'll invite her. We'll tell her. Okay?"

"No!" I said, practically yelling it out, "No I want to be the one to tell her! Please? You guys I just need some time to think this all over."

Ashley nodded doubtfully and the went inside. Seth looked at me, "Goodluck dude." After that he followed Ashley inside.

After getting rained on and dodging more apples while getting my car at the store I finally got home. Here I had someone to sympathize with, Irin's imprint didn't know anything either.

When I got home the whole crew was over; Irin, Krys, Kenny, Melanie, Kenny and Melanie's baby: Lillie, Cole, and Austin.

I plopped down on the couch beside Krys. Over the noise I yelled out, "I IMPRINTED TODAY!"

The reactions around the room were varied. Irin smiled and yelled, "Welcome to the club!" Kry yelled out, "That's it! I'm going Casanova! Both of my best friends have imprinted! You know what? Fuck imprinting!"

Melanie laughed and looked at Krys from where she was holding her baby on the floor, "Real Casanovas don't call themselves Casanovas Krys."

And besides that everything was normal. Okay, maybe I _didn't_ have support. Crap.


	8. VEGAS BABY! Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Las Vegas Wedding Chapel or the pictures I made the collage with.**_

_**A/N: Again, this chapter was so long I had to split in half. Here's part two.**_

_**Chapter 8: VEGAS BABY! Part 2**_

_**(Embry's p.o.v.) **_

"_**So, Leah you ready?" I asked from the other side of the bedroom door. She opened it and came out in a strapless knee length white dress with a pink ribbon belt around the waist. Not that I was looking at her feet but she was wearing light pink heels that matched the ribbon on the dress.**_

"_**Where did you find that?" I asked with a smile. Then on the end I added, "Isn't it bad luck for me to see the dress?"**_

"_**Well, the answer to the first question," she said as she turned around for me to get a view of the back, "is my Great Aunt Beatrice sent me this for Christmas last year in hopes that it would encourage me to get married."**_

"_**Ooh ouch," I said as I laid back on the bed. She laughed and turned back around to face me, "Yeah. Wait till I tell her that I used it for a shotgun wedding in Las Vegas. I'd love to see the look on her face."**_

"_**And the second question…," she said as she sat beside me, "Well the answer to that one is I don't believe in luck. Good or bad."**_

"_**Great philosophy," I said to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.**_

_**She stood back up and slipped out of her shoes then smiled at me, "Unzip me Em?"**_

_**I smiled and stood up behind her. I moved her long raven-black hair over to one side and over her shoulder. Holding the top of the dress with one hand I zipped down the zipper to it.**_

_**She let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it. She picked it up and laid it on the bed. She walked to the corner of our room and rummaged around until she found a t-shirt and some shorts to wear for the next four and a half hours. **_

"_**Aren't you gonna wear jeans Leah? You're not a wolf, regularly, so won't you be kind of cold? It's October and we're in La Push," I said worriedly.**_

"_**Well, don't I have you to keep me warm Embry?" she asked walking towards me and picking up the dress, slipping it in a bag.**_

"_**Well, yeah," I said with a blush. She giggled as she hung the dress on the door.**_

"_**And, plus, I'll have to get some new jeans and some other new stuff cause of the baby," she laughed and I grabbed her around the waist, kissing her on the cheek.**_

_**Just as I got to her mouth the phone rang and I growled as she slipped out of my grip and got the phone. **_

"_**Hello?" she answered nervously.**_

_**She smiled and turned it on speaker phone. It was Seth. **_

"_**Hey Leah!" he yelled out. I became quiet. What if he had found us out? He sounded like he was driving. Could he be driving here**_**?**

"**What is it Seth?" she asked impatiently, sitting on the bed beside me, "I was kind of busy!"**

"**Doing what?" he asked.**

"**Do you really wanna know Seth?" asked Leah as she got a bottle of nail polish off of our dresser and started painting her toenails red. **

"**Never mind," said Seth and I could practically hear him blushing. "So, anyway Lee, what I was getting to is reminding you about the party."**

"**Party?" asked Leah confused, "What party?"**

"**Well, it's not a party par say," said a female voice that I didn't recognize, "it's just a get together of wolf girls."**

"**Okay," said Leah slowly then she looked even more confused, "Seth who was that?"**

"**That was my girlfriend and imprint Ashley," he answered back.**

"**Oh, well, hi then," Leah called into the phone.**

"**Well, um we're at Emily's place so bye," he said and then hung up. **

**Leah looked at me, "We gotta be at the chapel in a few hours. C'mon."**

**I nodded and went to the closet. I pulled out the tux that I had worn to Paul's wedding and got my wallet, shoving it in my back jean pocket. Leah got her purse and her dress. We were ready.**

**(Seth's p.o.v.)**

**It was a few minutes after I'd dropped off Ashley at my cousin Emily's house for her first wolf girl meeting.**

**My phone rang. I looked at the caller Id. It was Alice. What would Alice be calling me for at seven fifteen at night? Something had to be wrong. **

**I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.**

"**Any particular reason you and Emily will be in a Las Vegas wedding chapel tonight watching two werewolves getting married tonight Seth?" she asked, not even saying hello.**

"**What?" I asked, swerving onto La Push Road and almost hitting one of the QTS buildings.**

"**Do I really need to repeat myself Seth?" she asked with an impatient sigh.**

"**No," I said as I turned again, passing the La Push sign, "Just caught me by surprise is all. I don't know, why the hell will I be in Vegas tonight?"**

"**Well, Seth," she said, "you know my visions of half breeds are a bit blurry, I'm still working on it so I mean I can see flickers of who all is there. It's Leah and Embry walking down the aisle with you and Emily watching."**

**I stepped on the gas, making a U-turn and heading towards the Cullen's house. "Well, anyways Emm and Rose had some Vegas tickets sitting around and I thought you might want to fly to Vegas to see your sister get married," suggested Alice.**

**Who had tickets to Las Vegas just sitting around? I pushed that out of my head, it didn't matter how she'd gotten the tickets, just that she had them. **

**I stopped in the middle of the road and made another U-turn. "Wait Alice when does the flight leave?" I asked almost breathlessly. **

"**Um in twenty minutes," she said, "but I know you can drive fast and I only just saw the vision…I'm sorry Seth!"**

**I sped towards Emily's. "Kay, Alice I'm getting Emily. I'll be there in five minutes. Okay?" **

**I hung up.**

**A/N: I don't usually do A/Ns in the middle of a story, but this goes back in time a few minutes because Ness get's there a little before Ashley.**

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"Nessie, Nessie?" asked Jacob shaking me gently awake. I blinked a few times, then sat up with a yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you honey, but you've gotta go to the wolf girl party meeting imprint thingy," he said with a smile.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek again. I thought about how many times I had done this as I kid. It had so much more meaning now.

I wished I could kiss Jacob on the lips. He probably had no idea how bad I wanted to. I wouldn't, or more correctly I _couldn't _do more than this because dad already thought I was with Alice. Chances were he wouldn't see her today because mom would be keeping him busy. So when he saw what had really gone on today it wouldn't help my case any to have made out with Jake.

I hopped of the bed and smoothed out my skirt. It had ridden up a little while I was asleep, though I knew Jake was far too much of a gentleman to look.

"Let's go," I said holding out my hand. There were butterflies in my stomach and I felt like throwing up in the best way possible as he twined his fingers through mine and led me into the hall.

Holding hands: another thing I had done so often as a small child that now meant so much more than friends. It meant we were together, that I was his.

I suppose I had always been his in some way, though. I had always worn the bracelet he had made me when I was only a couple months old. A "promise bracelet". It was my favorite piece of jewelry and never in my life had I taken it off.

I had to let go of his hand when I got in the Rabbit. He helped me in and buckled my seat belt.

Once he was in the driver's seat he took my hand again and kissed it. He then rested our hands between us.

This time it didn't matter that my connection was open. I wanted it that way. Jake smiled the whole way there.

We got to Emily's house all too soon. All I wanted to do was sit in the car with Jake in this perfect moment for the rest of forever.

"Ness, as much as I'd like to sit here with you forever I think Emily is getting a little pissed off at us," he said pointing at the front porch of the Uley's house.

I had been so happy and blissfully in love that I had forgotten all about our surroundings. I looked toward where he was pointing and saw Emily. She was standing on the front porch with her hands on her hips, hugely pregnant, and as Jake had said looking a little pissed off.

"Do you want to see me get my ass kicked by an angry pregnant woman Ness?" he asked and I laughed.

"I don't think I can honestly answer that question, Jake," I said with a giggle. At that he began to tickle my ribs. My giggling soon turned into full out laughing as he tickled me more.

I took off my seatbelt in hopes of getting away but he just pulled me into his lap. "Do you surrender Renesmee?" he asked.

I shook my head yes as tears sprang into my eyes from the laughter. "Okay, then say Jacob Black is the awesomest dude in the whole entire world and he is my Alpha."

I shook my head no and he tickled me harder. "Okay, okay," I managed to pant out in between my fits of laughter, "Jacob Black is the awesomest dude in the whole entire world and he is my Alpha!"

"I can't hear you Renesmee!" he yelled out, still tickling me. He had lifted up my shirt a little and was now tickling my bare stomach. As I flopped up against the window I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

I quickly yelled it out again. And the tickling died down. I had surrendered, but it didn't bother me because I had surrendered to Jake.

"I think we just broke rule number three," I whispered as I straightened my clothes.

"No," clarified Jacob, "he said no wrestling or playing while _hunting_. Does it look like we're hunting to you?"

"Ah, I do love loopholes," I said with a laugh as I retied the shoe string on my plaid neon converse.

"Though we did brake four, five ,and six, we just broke two, and we're now braking one," he said with a grin.

I leaned over and pecked his cheek whispering, "And I just broke five, again. Now will you break it?"

"Of course," he said with a laugh, "You didn't even have to ask."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. I hugged him and said a quick goodbye.

I waved to him as he backed out. Not that I wasn't looking forward to the meeting but I wished I could spend more time with Jake.

"So I see you and Jake have stepped it up a little huh?" said Emily as I stepped onto the porch.

I blushed for about the billionth time today and avoided Emily's eyes, "What do you mean?"

It was no use. I had know Emily most of my life and she had this way of seeing through people, no one could ever lie to her.

"You know full well what I mean young lady," she said as she eased herself onto the porch swing and patted the place beside her for me to sit.

"I saw you two. That tickle fight and the hug and kiss," she said with a laugh as she hugged me, which was difficult considering her humongous belly, "That had to mean something!"

I blushed again, looking down at my shoes, "You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that!" she said with a no-duh look, "All the girls were pressed up against the window watching you two! We've been waiting for this for months!"

"Oh," I said in understanding. They had been watching me?

Before either of us could say anything else Seth's truck pulled up in the driveway. He jumped out of the truck then went around to the other side and let out a small blonde girl. (Well, just small compared to Seth. She was taller then me.)

They held hands and walked up the front porch steps. The girl looked a little nervous as Seth helped her up the steps.

I stood up and smoothed out my shirt and skirt again just for good measure and then helped Emily get up. We walked towards the duo with smiles.

"Hi," said Emily resting one hand on her stomach, and holding out the other for Ashley to shake, "I'm Emily."

"Hi," said the blonde girl, "I'm Ashley." She moved her bangs a little to the side and smiled nervously. I watched her eyes go across Emily's scars, but unlike most people she didn't focus on them too long.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie," I said as I hugged her.

After we quit hugging she moved her bangs again. What do you know? She and Seth _were _actually made for her.

"So you're the half-vampire girl?" she asked with a slight blush.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could call me that."

"You two are gonna be great friends, seriously," said Seth as he put his hand on Ashley's back and led her a little to me. Seth was right. I could see we were gonna be like sisters.

"Okay, so girls how about we move this little powwow, no pun intended, inside, shall we?" suggested Emily.

"Sure, sure," I said and Emily laughed. I blushed. Jake really _was_ rubbing off on me.

"What's so funny?" asked Ashley, looking around.

"Oh, nothing," I said, "It's just Jake says 'Sure, sure' all the time and Seth was talking to me the other day about how much he's rubbed off on me. I need to sit you down on day for some girl talk. I need to tell you about mine and Jake's story."

"That'd be great," she said with a genuine smile, "I'd love to talk with someone that's in on all of this, or I might explode!"

"That's what we're here for Ash," I told her.

I led Ashley inside and Seth tried to follow. Emily stood in front of the door between Seth and Ashley and I, "Uh, uh, uh Seth! You know the rules! No male wolves in the wolf girl party!"

He turned around and walked down the front porch steps to his car. Emily, Ashley, and I all went inside.

We took our seats on the love seat beside each other. Emily went to a table at the front of the room and sat down in a chair behind it.

"So girls," she said with a warm smile flipping through a spiral notebook, "Let's go over some recent news. Mel couldn't be here today because she couldn't find a baby sister, Claire couldn't be here because well this is an official wolf girl meeting, she's not in on the secret yet and she doesn't know she's imprinted. And then Leah, I'm not exactly sure why Leah isn't here. Seth called her…but we can't wait forever so let's start. Um there's a new girl that will be joining our ranks soon. Here name is Suzette Rosenberg. She's Irin's imprint. Oh, and this is Nessie and Ashley's first wolf girl meeting. I don't thin there's really anything else for me to say…"

"Oh, um Danny imprinted on my best friend, Zoë, today. So, we got another new wolf girl," said Ashley from beside me.

"Wonderful!" said Emily enthusiastically. "So anymore news?"

"Jacob finally asked me out, or actually I asked him out. But anyway we're going out," I told the group with a giddy light headed feeling.

"Well, it about damn time!" said Rachel who was on the other side of the room, "I mean I thought you and my brother were never gonna go out!"

Laughter and nods of agreement went around the room and I avoided anyones gazes.

"Speaking of Jake can I have a second?" I asked Emily, "I need to call my mom. I have a question for her."

"Sure," she said with another smile, "Just don't take too long Ness."

I nodded and got my phone out of my back pocket, walking up the stairs. I pushed the number two button on my Solstice phone to call my mom's cell phone, the number one being Jake's number.

Mom answered, sounding a little impatient, "Yes, hello?"

"Are you away from daddy?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm out in the garden taking a break and he's hunting. Why?" she said. I heard her go through the sliding glass door.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at Jake's," I said bitting my lip.

"No, no, no! Not gonna happen. Now way in hell," she said, "and that is my finale answer."

"C'mon! Don't be such a hypocrite," I said with a hint of whining to my voice, "Uncle Emmett told me you and dad had sleep overs all the time when you were teenagers! And you never did anything too wrong! You told me you waited until you were maried, were you lying to me?"

"Damn it!" she hissed, "What else did he tell you?"

"Lot's of stuff," I said mischievously, "and besides wouldn't me being at Jake's give you and dad some more alone time?"

"Well…," she said and I could tell I was winning her over, "You are right about that…"

"And Billy will be there to watch us mom!" I said hopefully, "It's not like we'll be there alone or anything!"

"Okay, fine," she said, giving in.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed and we hung up.

I skipped back down the stairs and sat back down beside Ashley. By this time everyone had started talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly a car parked in front of the house and Seth came running up the steps and into the living room.

"Seth!" yelled Emily, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"No, Emily! you don't understand!" he yelled, breathless, "We gotta go to Vegas! And the flight leaves in seventeen minutes."

"What?" asked Ashley and Emily at the same time. Everyone in the room turned to look at Seth.

"Look Alice just called and told me that Leah and Embry are going Vegas to run away and get married! Now I have two tickets to Las Vegas waiting for me at the Cullen's! So please could you come? I thought you might want to be there for when Leah get's married," explained Seth.

"So now your sister is getting married in Vegas?" asked Ashley as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'd prove it but Leah isn't gonna tell me that she's getting married in Vegas. So will you stay here with Nessie and the other girls? Jacob can take you home," begged Seth.

"Take a picture of them to prove it," she whispered. Seth nodded and kissed her. He then grabbed Emily's hand and helped her down the porch steps.

"Oh," I said as Ashley sat back down beside me, "I have pictures of both of them to prove that it's them in the picture."

She loked at me expectantly and I looked through my pictures. I found the one I was looking for: Me, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jake all standing together in front of Emily's house last summer.

I looked younger, about eleven and I was a whole lot shorted, though you could tell it was me.

I showed it to Ashley, pointing out the guys, "See this is us last summer. That's Quil right there. Then there's Embry, he's the one getting married. After that, that's Seth, but of course you know that. And then there's me. See what I mean by rapid aging? That was last year. And then there's my boyfriend, Jacob."

She smiled at the picture. I did too. This went back to such a simpler time. A time when we all hung out. When I was just friends with Jake.

"Do you have a picture of his sister?" she asked quietly as everyone slowly went back to their conversations.

I found a Christmas picture from last year and showed it to her. We were all in front of the Christmas tree at Charlie's house.

Sue, Charlie, dad and Jake stood in the back. Then mom stood in front of dad, a little shorter. Seth stood between her and Leah and then I sat on the floor at the bottom. I had gotten Billy to take the picture, then I had taken the picture with Billy in it, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Which one is Leah?" she asked.

I pointed her out and Ashley nodded, "Who's the rest of them?"

"That's Sue, Grandpa Charlie, Jake, my dad, my mom, Seth of course, then you know that's Leah of course, and then there's me," I explained.

She smiled, "So do you have any proof that these guys are wolves? That they're not making it all up?"

"Yeah actually I do," I said going through the rest of my pictures, the majority of them Jake and I.

Finally, I found the one I was looking for. I had to always keep my phone on me because if anyone found this then it would not be good.

I showed her the picture. It was of me and Jake, Excpet Jake wasn't Jake, at least not _human_ Jake. He was a wolf. I stood beside him, about four feet shorter than him.

I had gotten Seth to take the picture of us. "See, that's Jake," I said as a warm feeling went through me from head to toe.

I flipped to another picture; one I had take from the third floor of the big house. Jake and Seth running through the woods on patrol.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she took the phone from my hand, "I-I've seen this wolf before. The sandy one! It was the first day of summer school! It's Seth!"

"Uh huh," I said with a nod. Finally, she was catching on. It stayed like that all night. By the end Ashley and I were the best of friends.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

"Leah, Leah, wake up," whispered Embry in my ear. I jumped and looked around to make sure it wasn't all a dream.

"It's time to go get married," he whispered. I smiled and got out of my seat. I got my carry-on items, my only items; my purse and my wedding dress. Embry got his suit and then took my dress from me, "Let me hold that Leas."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, then walked down the aisle to exit the plane. Once we were in the airport I used my credit card to get a rental car. Embry tried to object but I told him he could get the tickets back. He agreed.

We got to the chapel just on time. The receptionist was a tall blonde with an annoying voice.

As soon as we were in at the counter she asked us our name. "Call and Clearwater," I answered her nervously.

"Have you obtained your state of Nevada marrige licenses yet?" she asked as she typed something on her computer.

"Oh, damn it!" I whined with a stomp of my foot, " I forgot to! Where do you get them again?"

"Right a cross the street hon," she said pointing through the glass front and across the street.

"Can you hold our spot for a few minutes?" I asked her. She nodded and we ran across the street.

Things went faster than I thought they would with all the people getting married. When it was our turn the man at the counter got us to sign our names (I wasn't changing my last name, I was could still be independent) and a bunch of other stuff. Everything went smoothly until we got to the witness part.

"Need a witness?" asked a male voice behind me. I turned around to see Seth and Emily walking in the door.

I moved my dress in front of me so he couldn't see the bump and looked at the two dumbfounded, "When the hell did you two get here?"

"About the same time as you actually," he replied, "Just in on another plane."

"So anyways, how about that signature?" asked Emily as she stepped around me. She leaned down on the counter and signed her name; Emily Uley, in beautiful cursive letters on the paper. The guy at the counter printed out a fancy piece of paper, the one that you show everyone and Embry, Emily, and I signed it too.

The guy handed us the pretty one and we handed over the twelve dollars. After that we walked back across the street to the chapel. This was it, I was getting married!

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

The meeting had lasted longer than I thought it would, three hours and thriry minutes. Ashley and I walked out to Jake's car at ten thirty.

I hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek as I got into the front seat of the car. "Alice called Seth and said that Leah's getting married to Embry in Vegas and he and Emily went to see it all happen," I said, "So now you've gotta take Ashley home."

"I know," he said as we backed out of the driveway, "Seth called me and told me all about it."

Then he turned around, "Oh by the way nice to meet you Ashley."

"Nice to meet you too Jacob," she said with a smile.

"Call me Jake," he said with a smile.

"Jake," she confirmed.

We got to Ashley's house a few minutes later after talking about a lot of different things.

As she got out of the car I turned around in my seat, "Oh and Ashley? Do you mind doubling with Jake and I next week? I thought we could go see a movie."

"Yeah, saounds like fun," she said enthusiastically.

I nodded and Jake turned to me as she walked up the front porch steps, "Are you staying with her or going home or what?"

"I was thinking I could stay at your place tonight Jake," I whispered, "Mom already said I could."

"Sure, sure, of course you can stay over," he said trying to sound nonchalant. But I could tell he was nervous.

I smiled. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to kiss him. I leaned into him and he met me halfway, a short but beautiful kiss.

"So, my place?" he asked running a hand nervously through his hair. I nodded and he drove off in the direction of his house.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

The blonde woman showed us pictures of the different rooms we could get married in and Embry and I decided on a purple and gray room with small lights on the walls and a flower trellis for us to get married under.

I decided on a bouquet of six white roses and Embry got a matching boutonnière. The woman, whose name was apparently Ginger, lead Emily and I to the bride's room to get changed.

I shimmied out of my shorts and put on the dress. "Come zip me up Emily?" I asked her and she complied.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" gushed Emily as I slipped on my shoes and looked in the mirror.

"Don't go all lovey-dovey on me now!" I warned as she hugged me. She laughed and dabbed at her eyes, nodding.

I got my vows out of my shorts pocket. Embry and I had written some vows on the plane, it was going to be more romantic that way.

I took the brush out of my purse and brushed my hair with it. Then I took out my perfume and sprayed it in the air. I walked around in the cloud of perfume.

"Ready?" asked Emily.

"Yeah," I said as my heart started to beat faster.

"C'mon then. Let's get you married to Embry!" she said with a laugh. I grabbed my bouquet and we walked out of the door and down the hall.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I drove into my driveway and parked the Rabbit. Nessie was sitting beside me. My Nessie, and she was going to spend the night at my house.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I went around to her side and helped her out. She was asleep. I picked her up and she woke up.

"Sorry, Ness," I whispered. She smiled up at me, the same smile that she had given me since day one. That beautiful brialliant white tooth smile that contrasted so beautifully with her red lips and rosy cheeks.

"S'kay Jake," she whispered as she slid out of my arms, her shirt riding up enough that I could see her blue bra, the part with the clasp.

She blushed and then pulled it back down. "Well, that's awkward," she whispered starting toward the house.

Billy was sitting in the living room when we came in. He smiled as I walked in, "Hey Jake."

"Hi, dad," I said walking kind of fast and hopping he didn't see Nessie. But, of course, he did.

"And hello Ms. Renesmee," he said with a wave, "Whatever are you doing here."

"Well, um spending the night I guess," she said as she averted her eyes and rubbed her left arm nervously.

"Okay you two," he said with a barely there chuckle, "Just don't do anything you would be ashamed of."

"Of course not dad," I said with a roll of my eyes, "Why is everyon freaking out about that lately? We're gonna wait until we get married!"

Nessie nodded her agreement with a blush, "My dad's a mind reader, remember? If I had sex he would kill Jake."

Billy laughed, "Well then I guess I've got nothing to worry about huh? You two go ahead and get your beauty sleep."

Once in my room Nessie sat on my bed with a foot tucked under her and smiled up at me.

"Jake can I borrow a shirt?" she asked sweetly. I went to my closet and tossed her one out of it. She caught it and sat it in her lap.

"What for?" I asked sitting down beside her. She smiled mischievously up at me, "You'll see."

She darted off of the bed and out of my door. A few minutes later she came back in the room, in my shirt.

I swallowed. I loved the way she looked in my shirt, it was beautiful on her. I loved her like this. Her hair in a mess with my t-shirt on. (Not that I'd ever seen her in my shirt, just that I loved her like that.)

She saw the look on my face and blushed, dropping her clothes on the floor in a heap beside the bed, "What you didn't expect me to sleep in my jean skirt and tank top did you?"

"Guess not," I whispered as I watched her walk over and sit on the bed beside me. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and and I kissed her cheek.

"Good night Jakey," she whispered. I smiled. The last time she had called me that she was twelve, and she was just being dramatic. She'd stopped calling me that when she was about physical nine or ten.

"Good night Nessie," I whispered back. She fell asleep against my chest. I laid her down beside me and put an arm aroud her, going to sleep.

I understood what Embry meant when he said he had his best sleep beside Leah, though I don't think I would have a good sleep beside Leah. Just I knew what he was talking about is all.

(Embry's p.o.v.)

I looked down the aisle and watched as Leah walked up. Emily sat down beside Seth in one of the three chairs on the right of the room.

Leah stood on the opposite of me and smiled at me.

"The couple have written their own vows," said Mr. Michaels which was the man that would be marrying Leah and I.

He nodded to me and I pulled out my piece of paper,"Leah, you may not know this, but I've loved you ever since the day I sat eyes on you in eighth grade. You are a beautiful, strong woman, and you don't take bullshit from anyone. I love that about you. Some say you are a bitch, I have to agree, but you're my bitch. Don't ever forget that, Leah. You are my other half, you're all there is for me, and I would not be me without you. I love you"

There were tears in her eyes and I'm pretty sure in mine too. She looked down at her piece of paper and read her vows, "Embry, by no means am I a religious woman, we wouldn't be in Sin City if I was, but I'm blessed to have you. You are like air to me, and there is no more denying our love. You are mine, and I am yours, and I plan to keep it that way for all of eternity. I know now that I'm your true other half, and that you'll do anything to keep me with you. You are an asshole, but that is the Embry I fell in love with, and I have no intention of changing him. I love you."

Mr. Michales handed me Leah's ring, and Leah my ring. "Do you Embry Call take Leah Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or poorer through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I vowed.

"Put the ring on her finger, Embry," said Mr. Michaels. I slipped the ring on her finger and then Mr. Michaels turned to Leah. "Do you Leah Clearwater take Embry Call as your lawfully wedded husband wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she vowed with tears of joy in her voice.

"Put the ring on his finger, Leah," he whispered. She did.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Mr. Michaels, "You may kiss the bride!"

I leaned in and kissed Leah. Seth and Emily took pictures and hugged us, though Seth didn't look like the happiest camped in the world…

"Congrats you guys," said Seth with one of his "Seth smiles".

Emily hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"So how about those henna tattoos Em?" asked Leah as she grabbed my hand and kissed me again.

"I know where we should get them Leas," I whispered, "Let's get them on our hip, is that safe for the baby?"

Emily was talking to Seth so he didn't hear. She nodded and laughed, "I went on . They said it was perfectly safe."

"Good," I said as I kissed her, my wife, (wasn't gonna get tired of that anytime soon) yet again. Life was good, for now at least. We still had to tell Sue, and we also had to tell everyone Leah was pregnant.


	9. Promises Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters (S. Meyer does) and I don't own the song _Hungry Like The Wolf _(Duran Duran does) and don't own Lipton tea. Now, I'm not sure about the promise bracelets because I couldn't find any info on it so I'm kind of just making some things up. I think it sounds pretty convincing though.

**A/N: **Sorry, this took a little while. I've been a little distracted, but don't worry! School is starting again soon, uhhhhh! I **don't** want to go back! So, um the Nessie/Jake part is mostly fluffy, but there's some vital parts too. Don't underestimate it! More stuff abut Ness and Jake? I was thinking about posting a little one shot (maybe a three shot) that I wrote on the way home from school one day about the imprint in Jacob's p.o.v. since you only get the starting of it in Jake's p.o.v. in BD because Bella is talking about the transformation and it just goes to the third book, and then she doesn't find out until the day after she stops "burning" if I'm not mistaken.

**Other Stories: **would someone please read and review _Once Upon A Time_, my Seth/OC (Ashley) story? I mean, I don't write for reviews but a couple would be nice. It's the companion to the Nessie and Jake series and it has all the Seth and Ashley moments in between the big things in this story that I didn't write about here.

So, I was thinking about fixing some stuff in _Opposite Ends of The Spectrum_, it would no longer be a Leah/Embry one shot. So, some of my loyal readers I recommend that one too. Tell me what you think!

Also tell me if I should continue my Rachel/ Paul story, which is on my profile, I haven't written anything on it in months, but I was just thinking about it the other day…

Chapter 9: Promises Part 1 (A/N: My chapters are so long! I need to quit having to cut them in half!)

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I woke up to the annoying sound of Jacob's cell phone ringing. I suddenly wished I hadn't changed the original ring tone to _Hungry Like The Wolf_ when he wasn't watching last night.

I looked at Jake and realized he wasn't awake. He needed his rest, so I reached over him and picked up his cell phone off of the small nightstand to my right.

I picked it up without bothering to look at the caller Id and answered it in a whisper, "Hello?"

"Nessie?" asked the voice in a confused tone on the other line. It was Quil.

"Yep, it's me," I answered him in a laugh.

"What the heck are you doing with Jake at eight something in the morning?" he asked.

"First off all you spend to much time with Claire, you can say 'hell'. And second, it's my business why I'm in his bed in his t-shirt at eight fifteen a.m. isn't it?" I said mischievously as I yawned and stretched, bringing my legs out from under the covers.

"Oh, _oh_! So you mean Mr. Alpha finally got some?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," I said wistfully, "I wish! He only kissed me on the lips once. But we finally got permission from mom and dad to go on a date!"

"Oh, well, congratulations! So I take it Jacob is asleep huh?" he said nonchalantly.

"Nope," said Jacob as he sat up and stretched, taking the phone from me with a quick thank you and a kiss on my cheek.

"What's up?" he asked Quil as he leaned against his headboard with his arms folded behind his head.

But soon he had jumped up, "No effin' way! How the hell-I'll be there in a bit. Just give me a second. Kay? Bye."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly from my place on the bed.

He turned to me. Uh oh, he was wearing his serious face. I hadn't seen him look _this _serious since the Volturri's unwelcome visit about six years ago.

"Nessie, I need you to get dressed and hurry. Understand?" he said in a serious voice, though his brown eyes were still loving.

"Why, Jake what's wrong?" I asked in a whisper as I got up and slipped on my skirt under my (Jake's) shirt.

"A new wolf has phased," he said in a grave tone as he walked out the door.

"Well, doesn't that mean that vampires, I mean dangerous vampires, are near?" I asked in a quavering voice, "Someone's life must be in danger if it triggered a new wolf phasing." Jake didn't answer me, which only made me more worried.

One word flashed through my mind as I slipped on my tank top: _Volturi, Volturi, Volturi. _I still remembered that day. I remembered the mass of new werewolves, all the witnesses that were responsible for saving mine and my family's lives. I remembered Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's sudden disappearances. I remembered telling my mom I didn't want to leave her and my dad the same thing. I remembered mom placing me on Jacob's shoulders. Most chillingly, I remembered dad taking me to Aro and so he could inspect me. But, most reassuringly, I remembered Nanhule coming to save my life in the end, he was the _real_ reason that we were all alive now.

"Nessie, you coming?" called Jacob from the kitchen from where I could hear he was getting some coffee from the automatic coffee maker that I had got him for Christmas last year.

"Oh, uh yeah," I said back as I stuck my feet in my Converse and laced them up, racing out of the bedroom.

Jacob handed me a cup of coffee in a mug as I walked into the kitchen and I hugged him. He kissed me on the head and we walked out of the front door to the Rabbit.

Jacob unlocked and opened the door. I got in and closed the door behind me. Jacob focused on the road for once in his life, though he did speed.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked at Jacob, "So where are we going Jake?"

"First Beach," he answered as he turned onto Ocean Front Drive and then into the beach parking lot.

I nodded and slurped some more of the coffee, the scorching liquid would have burned a regular human's lips off.

He pulled into a parking space closet to the woods and turned off the engine. He turned to me with a worried expression before he got out of the car, "You sure you'll be all right out here without the heater on?"

I smiled, "Jake, I'm a hundred eight point five degrees last time I checked. I'll be fine. And besides we just went cliff diving two night ago. I was in a bathing suit was I not?"

Jacob nodded and eyed my outfit. With anyone else I would have been self conscious, but I didn't mind when it was Jacob.

"Dude c'mon!" yelled Quil from the edge of the woods where he was leaning on a tree, "Put your eyeballs back in your head and let's get going! We don't have all day. You're the Alpha!"

Jake smiled and hugged me before he took off after Quil. I watched until he disappeared and then looked around the parking lot to make sure no one was watching me. I was going to follow Jake. I could hear him now: curiosity killed the cat, you should have stayed in the car! But I firmly believed curiosity was framed by stupidity. And I wasn't stupid.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

I cut the engine to my car and sat in the driveway to Ashley's house. I tried to focus on all the cars around me and not what I was about to do.

You had Zoë's yellow Volkswagen Beetle convertible, Ashley's Corvette Stingray, Kyle's new Chevy truck that Ashley had gotten him when he got his learner's permit, and a jumble of other cars that now included my dark red Dodge RAM.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bracelet that I had stayed up all last night making, it was a Quileute promise bracelet.

I traced the intricate braiding that had taken me hours to do and smiled a little despite the anxiety and fear it brought me.

See, the thing with this promise bracelet was it meant I wanted to marry Ashley one day. So it was a bit like excepting a proposal, the only exception being a baby imprint of course.

Now, the problem with giving this to Ashley? Well, the obvious one, if she said no. We had just gotten back together four days ago. _I _couldn't be surer about Ashley being the only one for me, but I wasn't sure that _she _would feel the same way.

And then…there was the other issue. That issue's name being Kyle. It was only polite to ask her brother since her father was gone and I didn't know where her other brother was; she didn't talk about her biological family much.

"Seth, you got her back, you can do anything," I said under my breath as I tucked the piece of jewelry back into my jacket pocket.

The jacket, or hoodie actually, was sweltering. But the mass of humans that didn't know about my wolfish-ness would start to wonder if they saw me gallivanting around at the end of October in Washington in a t-shirt and cutoffs.

I got out of the car and locked it, then trudged up the driveway, sidewalk, and the front porch steps.

Before I could even knock Ashley was at the door, holding it open for me. She smiled her breathtakingly white smile and the world stopped for a couple of seconds.

I quickly made up for my slowness though as I wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped one on her cheek and kissed her.

I picked her up and twirled her around, setting her gently on her feet beside the purple couch that sat closest to the wall.

She smiled up at me and blushed, "What was that about?"

I looked down, she was a good one and a half feet shorter than me, but I loved her that way.

"Just to remind you that I love you and will never, ever hurt you," I answered honestly, still fingering the bracelet in my pocket.

She walked over and hugged me standing on her tiptoes with her arms wrapped around my neck. Suddenly she looked up at me, "Are you gonna kiss me Seth or are you just gonna make me stand here looking like a fool?"

I smirked. She sounded so Southern. I loved it when she sounded like that, some people made fun of Southern accents, but some of the most un-reckonable forces I knew had them.

"Your wish is my command, love," I whispered as I swooped down and our lips met.

Someone came into the room and cleared their throat. Ashley and I quickly jumped back from each other.

Ashley blushed. She somewhat reluctantly took a couple of paces away from me and ran her right hand through her blonde hair like she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

It was Kyle who was standing at the door, eating a popsicle that had stained his lips purple. Oh, God. How was I supposed to ask a guy with purple frickin' lips for permission to give his sister a "sort-of-engagement-bracelet"?

Ashley smiled a little and walked around her brother, hitting him affectionately upside the head.

"Hey, Seth, I'm making tea! You want some?" called Ashley from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure Ash," I yelled back.

Suddenly I noticed Kyle was still standing in the doorway, still eating his popsicle, and still starring daggers at me.

'Can I talk to you privately?' I asked Kyle praying that I had done that right. I had gotten a couple of books on sign language from the public library in P.A. solely for this purpose.

'Sure,' he signed back, 'Ain't like anyone will hear us.'

I nodded and sat down on the purple couch where he was sitting. God, what was it with today and the color purple? How was I supposed to focus with all this purple?

'So, what do you want to talk about Seth?' asked Kyle as he leaned back casually and smiled. He was enjoying this. Damn him.

'I was just wondering…' I trailed off.

'Just wondering what?'

I took a deep breath, 'I was just wondering if you minded me giving your sister a…promise bracelet?'

'A promise bracelet?' he asked back in sign language, finally finishing his popsicle and sitting the stick on the table.

'A promise bracelet is the Quileute version of promise ring and I thought I should ask your permission before I gave Ashley one.' I said as I looked into his green eyes, eyes almost identical to Ashley's.

'Hell yeah, you were right about asking my permission,' he signed, 'But since you did you get extra points for that. Yeah, I guess you can give her one. But let me warn you, if you _ever _hurt her again I will kill you with my bare hands. Got that?'

I nodded vigorously and signed a quick thank you before jumping off the couch. I hated that kid, but right now I could just kiss him. And he had nothing to worry about, if I ever hurt her again then I would kill myself.

I walked up behind Ashley in the kitchen and wound my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her neck and she jumped a little in surprise, but soon relaxed I my grip.

"Remember what happened the last time we did this?" she asked in a whisper as she turned around in my grasp to kiss me on the lips, grabbing me by the part of my jacket just above the grommets to boost herself up a little.

"Yeah," I said regretfully.

Before I could say anything else she slipped out of my arms and took the pot of teabags off the stove. Minx.

She held the teabags in a pot over a pitcher filled part way with water and drained the tea bags using a spoon and the side of the pot. She added some sugar and then stirred it all up.

She turned went to the freezer but I stopped her. I had already got the cups out and had put ice in them.

She smiled and filled the cups with tea. We toasted to nothing in particular and each took a sip out of the glasses.

"This is the best iced tea in the world," I said after I had downed my cup.

"Yeah well thank the Lipton people, not me," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever," I said with a wave of my hand, "Do you mind if we go up to your room? A little privacy?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but we gotta be quiet. Not everyone, especially Zoë, wakes up this early, twelve o'clock a.m. is early for her. And we gotta be kind of quick too, I have to finish my homework."

"Ashley, you are the only person on the face of the planet that does their homework at eight thirty in the morning on a Saturday," I said with a smile as we started walking up the stairs.

"Well, I gotta do my homework when I can squeeze it in, I'm doing the finishing touches on my book. Then, I'm going to find an agent because I'll have a better chance of getting published. Then, I actually have to get published," she rambled before I pulled her to me and kissed her.

After we parted Ashley was blushing, she did that a lot when I kissed her out of nowhere.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Ash," I whispered to her as I swooped down and kissed her again, this time just a sweet innocent kiss like Renesmee supposedly gave Jacob.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Thanks for that."

I nodded and we continued up the steps and down the hall to her bedroom. When we got on a sat down on the bed and she cuddled up beside me.

"Mind if I take off my jacket?" I asked, "It's hot in here, werewolf temp. remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she said with a laugh, "But hand it over! I'm freezing."

"Why do you need a jacket when you have me to keep you warm? Once Jacob referred to werewolves being space heaters, and it's true. So come cuddle up closer," I invited.

She complied and sat in my lap, resting her head on my collar bone. I tried to count how many different times I had broken my collar bone.

_Seth, you're stalling!_ sang an annoying voice in the back of my mind. I told it to shut up, then looked around the room for another reason to stall.

"You know what's weird?" I asked her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"This room is the exact same color as Renesmee's. I take it you two hit it off last night?"

She sat up quickly, "Oh yeah! That reminds me, next Friday we have a double date with she and Jake."

"Bella actually let her go out with him?" I asked in a little bit of surprise.

She nodded, "We're going to the movies. So you know what that means?"

"I get to make out with you there just like I'm about to do here?" I volunteered hopefully and she smiled nodding her head.

She brought herself up on her knees in my lap and then pushed me back on the bed. She crawled up my chest a little and tucked her hair behind one ear while she bit her lip a little.

I just stared up at her and waited for her to continue, though I was ready to take over at any moment, despite that fact I loved this.

She leaned down slowly and kissed me, her hair falling from behind her ear and creating a shimmery blonde curtain blocking us from the outside world.

She slid her tongue across my lips and I opened them. I flipped us over so this was more comfortable. I thought about how the hell it was possible for someone to do this in a movie theater seat.

Soon things had gotten a little serious and she was unbuttoning my shirt and I was getting ready to let my hands creep up her back.

I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little, just enough to make our lips part.

She looked at me, "What? It's not like we're going to do anything too drastic. C'mon."

"No, Ashley, it's not that. It's just…I have something to say before we go any farther," I said and then with a deep breath I pulled out the bracelet.

"Ashley Coldwhell would you do me the honor of accepting and wearing this promise bracelet from me as a symbol of my love, gratitude, and respect for you?" I asked looking into her eyes. Jacob had told me what to say when offering a promise bracelet to a woman and I had rehearsed it over and over last night.

Before she could say anything I continued, "The Quileute promise bracelets are the same thing to my tribe as a promise ring. Every Quileute boy gives one of these to the girl he wants to marry. And my promise to you, like so many other's promises, is that my intentions are to one day marry you. Do you accept?"

She nodded and squeaked out a tiny yes and held out her left wrist for me to slid the bracelet onto. I gently slid it over her fingers and onto her wrist, kissing her hand when I was finished.

I looked into her eyes and she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me like she would never see me again.

"God, Seth," she cried, "I'm sorry I've been so stupid! I really should have given you a chance and listened and to what you had to say about imprinting. It was stupid to run out on you like that. I love you so much!"

"Ashley," I sighed, "You weren't the stupid one, I should have been more careful. But all of that is in the past. All that matters is we're here now and together and happy and in love. Right Ashley?"

She nodded and whipped away her tears, "Right Seth."

"You know we're supposed to seal the promise with a kiss," I whispered.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly, slowly, we kissed.

In the middle of it her stomach growled and we parted. She looked at me and blushed. "Wanna go get some McDonalds?" I volunteered and she smiled with a nod.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I woke up snuggled warmly beside Embry, like always, or as it had always been the last couple of weeks anyway. Hearing the change in my breathing in his sleep he roused too.

"Morning Leah," he told me stretching. Then the widest smile I'd ever seen spread across his face.

He went under the thin blanket, kissing my growing pregnant tummy he whispered, "Hello baby."

"Good morning," I told him yawning and stretching a little myself. Ahhh, this was the life.

He brought himself back from under the covers to kiss me on the lips, one hand resting atop of mine on my slightly swollen belly.

"I love you," I whispered into his lips.

"I love you more," he told me kissing me passionately.

"We're so mushy!" I declared with a giggle.

"Well, we are married," he stated with a throaty 'Embry' laugh, "I'd say we have a right to be a bit mushy. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," I agreed nodding while looking at the diamond on my finger, and kissed him deeper.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

My cell phone rang, and I sighed pushing him up off of me, and crossed the room to the dresser where my phone was.

"Hello?" I answered agitated and grumpy as hell.

"Hey Leah!" said Seth in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, Seth," I sighed leaning against the small cherry wood dresser in front of the bed.

"Since, um you two are newly weds I figured you'd be too busy doing….extra curricular activities so I thought I'd bring you some food," he told me with a hint of innuendo. (Not that I gave a damn, Seth was a big boy, and he could handle this.)

"Okay, when will you be over?" I asked as Embry let out a groan pissed that he wasn't going to get lucky plopping back down on the bed with a loud THUMP!

"Ashley and I will be over in about…. Eh four minutes?" he said it like a question.

"Okay, tell Ashley I can't wait to meet her."

"Okay, well bye then," we said at the same time, a habit we shared being brother and sister. As we hung up I turned to Embry tossing him a random shirt off the floor. "Get dressed," I commanded.

"Who's coming over?" he asked putting his arms through the shirt stretching in a way that I could see the henna tattoo of my name on his left hip.

"Seth and Ashley," I answered fingering the almost identical henna tattoo of Embry's name on my left hip.

"Oh, well better cover up," he told me as if I needed reminding to wear one of his oversized baggy shirts.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know," I sighed rummaging through the dresser for a suitable shirt of Embry's settling on a black shirt that read in red lettering _'Me A Smartass? Never!'_

"Great choice," Embry said with a grin, and I stuck out my tongue. He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me. Suddenly the door bell rang and we broke apart.

I walked to the door, and answered it with a fake smile plastered on my face praying to God that it was still too early in the pregnancy for Seth to smell a change. I didn't want him to find out, at least to by _smelling _it. Embry had told me that my smell could change eventually, please not now though!

"Hi, you must be Leah," said Ashley with a smile as she held out her hand from me to shake.

"Hi you must be Ashley. Sorry about last night. And this is my husband Embry," I said with a smile. Embry waved quickly and Ashley hugged us. We stopped breathing, both hoping that she wouldn't be able to tell that I was pregnant being pressed up against me.

She gave me a questioning look. Damn it she knew! I gave her a pleading look begging her mentally not to say anything. She nodded a little, and I knew deep down I could trust her.

"Hey, love birds!" shouted Seth coming in the door with armfuls of McDonald's bags making my mouth water from the aroma of Big Macs wafting through my house.

"Let's eat!" declared Embry rubbing his hands together, and licking his big pink lips. I nodded in agreement, and went off to the kitchen.

The four of us took seats at the bar in Embry and mine's kitchen, and Seth started pulling out burgers and fries from the huge paper bags, and dishing them out to us.

I dug into my food, scarfing it down. I guess Seth assumed I had phased lately because he didn't bother questioning why I was eating as if I hadn't in days.

Soon, I started feeling queasy, my stomach churning. I clutched my abdomen running to the bathroom having a hunch I was going to be barfing up my guts.

_Duh, dumbass! _I scolded myself _You aren't supposed to eat greasy food when you're pregnant! _

I rushed into the small bathroom, kneeling by the toilet to throw up into it. I felt Embry holding my now 'small of my back length' hair so it wouldn't get in my face as I threw up what felt like everything I had consumed in the past month.

When I was finished I got up, and turned on the sink putting my mouth under the faucet to get the taste of greasy fast food out of my mouth.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Seth raising an eyebrow, and looking at me. "Whatever do you mean?" I asked looking at everyone in the room, and pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"You know damn well what I was talking about!" he said crossing his arms, and staring at me darkly.

"Fine," I choked out knowing what I had to do, "but you're gonna want to sit down for this one."

Seth looked at me with that 'oh shit' expression on his face, but he and Ashley walked to the living room, taking a seat on the couch, followed by Embry and I.

"Okay, explain please," said Seth moving his hands in a way that signaled for me to continue with my explanation.

" So….uh….er….I-I'm pregnant…." I cringed waiting for the torrent of cuss words and or threats on Embry's life that would be flowing like a waterfall out of Seth's mouth.

"Oh my God! That's great!" screamed Ashley getting up and hugging me again. But, I can't say Seth was going to have the same reaction.

He looked back and forth between us and surprised us all, "Well that's great Leah! Congratulations!"

And then Embry said it, "And to think we've been hiding it for two and a half months."

I looked at Embry with a bewildered expression. Damn it! We had been so close to fooling my brother!

Seth got up, grabbed Embry's arm, and twisted it as far as it would go backwards. I heard a snap and knew that it was broken. I flinched. That had to hurt.

"Shit," sighed Embry as he set his arm back in the right position. By the time we had to be at Sue's he would be okay.

"Well, I guess I had that one coming to me," he said as he picked at some French fries in a paper bag.

"Yeah, you did," agreed Seth, "And you're lucky I didn't do anything else! You knocked up my sister!"

Ashley looked a little bit uncomfortable sitting on the opposite couch bundled in Seth's black blue gray and white striped sweater.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Let's go in the kitchen and let them act like children out here."

"Leah you can't be serious!" yelled Embry, "You can't actually leave me in here with him! He's gonna hate me forever for this and he's gonna beat the crap out of me! Please don't leave me!"

"Sorry Em, but this is just getting you prepared for the wrath that is Sue Clearwater. Remember what happened when she thought I was pregnant with Sam's kid?" I sure remembered it well. She had gone to his house and all hell had broken loose.

"Come help me find something I can actually eat," I said to Ashley. At the same time we got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Cute shoes," I commented as I looked at her gray All Stars with rainbow grommets.

"Thanks. You have no idea how hard it was to find a pair in the shoe store in Forks. I wear a size nine shoe," she said as she sat down on the counter.

"Oh I understand, that's my shoe size too. But luckily I work in Port Angeles were they have a much larger shoe selection," I said as I rummaged around in the fridge.

"Oh yeah, where do you work?" she asked.

"I own the yoga studio, Beta Yoga Studio," I said with a smile as I found some chocolate pudding.

"Seriously?" she said and I could tell she was sincerely interested, "Where did you get the name Beta from?"

"I was sort of Beta of the pack back a couple of years ago," I said, "I mean that is until I stepped down and gave the spot of second in command to Seth and then left La Push."

"Seth is second in command?" she asked in awe, "He never told me that!"

"Yep," I answered, "If Jacob dies then my little brother is in charge. But I seriously doubt Jake's death."

"So Jacob is let me guess…Alpha of the pack?" she asked.

I nodded, "That's right. What, you met him and he didn't boast about his power? I wouldn't doubt it he being Mr. Macho Alpha Man."

We laughed and she shook her head, "Nope. He seemed pretty preoccupied with his girlfriend, Renesmee, and the fact that you were getting married in Vegas."

"Thanks-wait his _girlfriend_? He finally got up the nerve to ask her out?" I said dropping the spoon I had been previously using to eat my pudding.

"No, actually she asked him out," she said with a smile.

"Good for her," I congratulated. Over the last year I had learned to not hate Renesmee, "I can understand that. I like a girl who can take control. We need to all get together and do something one night."

"Well, just not next Friday," she said as she took a sip of the tea I had just sat in front of her.

"Why? What's on Friday?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going on a double date. Me and Seth and Nessie and Jacob," she answered as she took a Hershey kiss out of the candy bowl in the middle of the table.

The boys came into the kitchen. And I could tell Seth had broken Embry's foot from the way he was limping and his nose from the way it was crooked just a little.

"Seth, good Lord! What did you do to him?" I cried in panic. I knew Embry could take it, but he shouldn't have to.

I jumped up and took Embry's hand, leading him to the chair beside mine. I kissed him and noticed that his nose had already healed back, the wrong way.

I pulled back a little and bunched my hand into a first. Before Embry knew what I was doing I had broken his nose again.

"What was that for?" he asked as he straightened it. The blood had already stopped and was drying.

"It wasn't straight so I fixed it," I told him as I kissed his nose, "I'm sorry."

He hugged me with his good arm, "Thanks for that. It would've hurt a lot worse had that been Mr. Overprotective Little Brother Seth Clearwater!"

"Hey you want a left foot to match your right one?" asked Seth as he stood up and walked towards Embry.

"Seth," warned Ashley, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sat down beside his girlfriend and she kissed him on the cheek, curving some of his hair behind his ear.

The sleeve of the jacket she was wearing feel down to her elbow and I saw it. The braided leather bracelet every Quileute man gives to the woman he wants to marry. Oh my God!

"You gave her one of the bracelets?" I gushed as Ashley blushed a little.

Seth nodded, "Didn't I do a good job?"

I looked at it and smiled sadly looking at my own bare wrist. In the past two months things had been so hectic Embry hadn't had time to make me one. But I knew he would.

"You two must be really in love," I said, "If I remember correctly the more deeper the relationship the more detailed the braiding. You two are almost to engagement if I remember my bracelet correctly."

"That's right Leah," said Seth with a huge grin before leaning down to kiss Ashley.

Embry leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Which reminds me." He looked at me with love in his eyes as he got something out of his pocket whispering, "Leah Clearwater would you do me the honor of accepting and wearing this promise bracelet from me as a symbol of my love, gratitude, and respect for you? As you know the Quileute promise bracelets are the same thing to our tribe as a promise ring. Every Quileute boy gives one of these to the girl he wants to marry. And my promise to you, unlike the original one, is I will stay at your side and be here for you and our baby no matter what. Do you accept?"

I nodded and said yes and he slid the bracelet on my left hand (like a wedding ring we put it on the left because your left hand is closet to your heart) while Ashley tried not to cry.

He leaned over and cupping my cheek kissed me, sealing the promise for life. The only way to break it would be one of us cutting the bracelet.

I could tell this was the begging of something beautiful for all of us. We just had to tell mom and everything would be fine.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I took a breath and tried to find where the new wolf was. Jacob should have known better than to tell me to stay in the car. I was, after all, my mother's daughter. Did mama ever sit on the sidelines and watch? I didn't think so.

I found the smell. I could tell it was werewolf, but I didn't know which one. So it had to be new seeing as I knew every wolf's scent by heart practically growing up in La Push.

I had stalked slowly down part of the path into the woods wary of every sound and movement.

I walked off the path to the left, following Jacob's scent trail until I came to stand in the woods behind some ferns where they couldn't see me. I didn't take the idea that something could also be watching me.

"So what's the story with this kid Quil?" I asked since it was Quil's cousin we were talking about.

"Well, apparently he was on his way back from a sleep over at his girlfriends house. Her dad caught him sneaking out of the window and one thing led to another and Nick here just took off in his car. He pulled over because he was feeling weird and couldn't drive straight so bam kid turns into a werewolf. The interior of his car got pretty messed up because of the claws but he got out in time to not ruin it," said Quil as he pointed to the car at the side of the road which had one door open so that I could see inside.

"Seth and I can get that fixed," I said, "The important thing is that Nick is okay. Do his parents know?"

Quil shook his head, "Nope. His mom is my dad's sister so she's the source of the Quileute blood in him."

"Oh, so this is gonna be frickin' delightful!" I said as I took off my shorts and phased, mindful of Nessie still waiting in the car.

_Hey, kiddo you alright?_ I asked Nick. I approached him, a big brown pile of fur streaked with white on his neck and ears.

_Do I look it?_ he asked as he let out a sigh and swiveled his head to look at me._ I mean I'm here three weeks and I turn into a frickin' werewolf? Where the hell did that come from? I'm in pain and people have been in my head all day and I just want to go back to Courtney's house, but oh yeah I can't because her dad kicked me out and I'm a horse sized wolf!_

I barked out a small laugh, _Yeah, I understand what you mean. The pack mind can be annoying as hell. And um, by the way you won't be able to see your girlfriend again. For her own safety. You're a cub, an unstable werewolf. And if you love her you'll stay away. _

_Well, could you explain all of this? Why am I like this?_ he asked in a smaller mental voice. I felt bad for the kid.

_Vampires,_ I answered, _We're here to protect the humans from vampires. _

Before anybody could say anything else there was a crash in the woods and I heard someone scream.

My blood ran cold. Renesmee. My Nessie. That was her screaming.

The sweet smell clogged my nose and I knew it was vampire, an unfamiliar vampire.


	10. Promises Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight yata, yata, yata

**A/N: **Sorry about how long it is. I need to quit having to cut things in half. Anyways, here's the chapter. Also; I felt it was time for some Leah/Embry fluff.

**Other Stories:** So, yeah the starting of Temptations…it kind of sucks. That was when I first started writing FanFiction. So, tell me if you think I should re-write some things. (I.e. Shopping with Alice, Sue and Charlie's wedding) I'm going to write a story for Danny and Zoë called _For Those of Us Who March to The Beat of a Different Drum _(If that title's not too long that is) and a story for Irin and Suzette called _Nothing Is Inevitable Except Death, Taxes, And Imprinting_. I don't know when I will have these written, but it will be soon. __

Chapter 10: Promises Part 2

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I turned around in my attacker's grip. I could smell that it was a vampire. I knew the smell from somewhere, some distant time.

I heard Jacob bark and the vampire hissed. She leaned down and bit me. Things started to go black a little but I fought the urge to close my eyes.

Jacob jumped over the ferns with Brady close on his heels and they landed on either side of the vampire.

"Let. Her. Go." Jacob had phased back quickly to say it (but unfortunately not long enough for me to see anything considered inappropriate) and then changed into a wolf again.

I looked at the woman's face. A pale circle with red eyes framed my dark brown hair. Suddenly I saw the cloak, a black cloak. Volturi. They were behind this.

The woman jumped over Brady and landed on the other side of him. Crap. This is how I was going to die? Damn.

I tried to grasp the idea of death. I would never get to go on my date with Jacob, never see my family again, never see my friends again, never get married to Jacob, never have his kids. It was too much and I started to cry, more from the pain in my heart than that in my leg.

That only made Jacob snarl more and he switched positions, trying to work out a way to attack without injuring me. I saw Brady over the woman's shoulder trying to do the same thing.

Suddenly the woman crouched to take a sip of my blood, I could tell the smell of blood drizzling out of my calf was getting to be too much for her.

This was definitely a newborn, either that or she wanted me to suffer because you killed our pray before you drank it.

Jacob made a signal with his tail for Brady to back off and he jumped just as the woman bent her head.

He had her on the ground now a couple of feet from me. I winced as the venom went deeper into my blood stream. Mom had been right, venom was poison to me, just like with shape-shifters.

Brady hurried over to rip off the woman's arms and he threw them in a pile at the center of the clearing. He phased back quickly and got a lighter out of his pants as soon as he had put them on and set them ablaze.

Jacob had phased back too and Brady ripped off the woman's legs as she let out a scream.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Why did they send you?"

He had noticed the cloak too. The woman just let out another scream that chilled me to the bone.

I had counted. It had been two minutes since she had bitten me. I had two and a half more before I was dead.

Jacob looked at Brady, "See if you can get some answers out of her!"

He hurried over to me and looked at me, "Nessie? I'm gonna take Brady's belt and wrap it around the top of your leg to the venom won't travel."

Brady tossed his belt over and Jacob tightened it just above my knee. He leaned down and looked at me with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry I have to do this. Please forgive me."

He took out a pocket knife that he kept for times like this and cut a small slit in my skin a little above where I had been bitten. He leaned down and some blood dribbled out along with some venom I'm sure.

He put his lips to my skin and drew out some of the blood. He hissed and spit the blood on the ground.

"It burns," he sighed as he leant back down and sucked out some more. He spat out some more blood and then went back to sucking some.

I started to drift out of consciousness and in the middle of it I heard another scream from the vampire. She was dead, I might be too.

"Nessie, Nessie," said Jacob shaking me, "I think it's gone. I can't taste anything besides blood. It doesn't burn my mouth anymore!"

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

Her eyelids fluttered a little and then she closed them. Oh, God. Was I too late? No, no, no, no!

Suddenly her eyes flew open all the way and she propped herself up on her elbows. Thank God!

I leaned down and scooped her up in my arms, "Oh my God! You're all right!" I kissed her on her forehead and she began to cry.

Suddenly, I was mad. I looked at Nessie, standing up and grabbing her by her arm, "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking? I told you to stay in the frickin' car! Do you know what I'd do without you?"

She was crying harder now and as I grabbed her harder she yelped, "Jacob! Ow! Ouch! Let go! You're hurting me!"

Out of nowhere Edward came flying out from between the trees, and grabbed me by the shoulders hissing, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter. _Now._"

I released Renesmee realizing what I had been about to do. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had hurt Renesmee. She didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I looked at Renesmee as she sobbed in her mother's arms. God, I was stupid. I had bee about to harm Nessie, beautiful Nessie, the one who meant everything to me. The one who I loved most. The one I could always rely on.

She nodded and Bella hissed at me and brought her daughter closer in a tighter embrace. "Do you want me to regret my decision Jacob?" she hissed.

I shook my head no. Edward looked around confused, "What decision? About what?"

Bella took a deep breath and looked at her husband, "I decided to let them go on a double date with, I presume, Seth and Ashley."

Nessie dried her tears and nodded a yes and Edward looked around at all of us.

"You know what Bella?" he said as he let go of me, "You know Jacob best, so I'm going let you take care of this one." He turned his attention back to me, "But dog if you ever even so much as _touch _my daughter in a threatening way, I'll kill you."

He walked off into the woods after that and Renesmee let go of her mom and approached me.

She looked up at me and I met her halfway in a hug and kissed her on the head, "I'm sorry Ness, I was just so worried…"

I trailed off and just hugged her, savoring the moment, not wanting it to ever end.

By the time we had stopped hugging Bella was already gone.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," I said as I picked her up bridal style. I looked down her leg and inspected the cut.

It was undoubtedly going to make a scar. I hugged her closer to my chest and looked down at her, "I will never, _ever_ let anything hurt you ever again."

She nodded and put her face in my neck. As we walked along I looked at her, "Renesmee can I have your promise bracelet back?"

She looked at me with a hurt, confused expression, "Why? What for? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," I assured her, "But I want you to fix it. We're kind of dating now so I need to add some more stuff to it to show my love for you. That's how it works. I mean I wouldn't call us _just friends _anymore. Would you?"

"Oh, well no we're not _just friends _anymore," she said with a blush as she sat up a little and slipped the bracelet off her left wrist, careful not to get any of the charms from her other bracelet on her right wrist caught.

She had a wolf that I had carved for her after the Volturi had come, a motorcycle from the year when I had sold my first motorcycle, a fish from the summer the guys and I had taught her how to fish out at James Pond when she was "five", an apple from when she had started school, and a tree from the time we had built that old tree house in the woods not too far from here.

"Hey, Ness?" I asked as we walked down the path that I had made over the years leading to the Cullen's, "You want to go check out the old tree house later on?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but right now I can't walk because of my leg…so can we go see Grandpa Carlisle?"

I nodded and continued on our path to through the woods. I couldn't help but remember the last time I had done this, I had been carrying Bella.

I frowned. One day I was going to have to tell Nessie about how I had crushed on, and kissed, her mother. I was going to have to do it soon too, I didn't _want _to keep secrets from my girlfriend because I didn't want to loose her, but if I told some of those secrets then I might not have a girlfriend to loose.

She turned in my grasp to look at me and I plastered a grin on her face. I pretended nothing past her leg was wrong and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

Something was wrong. I mean of course I knew that because a vampire had just tried to kill me, but that wasn't my biggest worry.

My biggest worry was _why _the vampire had tried to kill me. Why had the Volturi sent her? Dad had warned me before about how the Volturi had tried to recruit he and Aunt Alice, and one day they might come for me. But why the hell would they try to kill me? They knew I wasn't venomous and Aro had agreed to not kill me the first time, so why now?

All the questions bounced around in my head but at the top of the list was one big one: why was no one pretending like this was a big deal?

I could smell that up ahead mom was walking just a little ahead of us. She wanted to give us privacy but she was close incase there were more vampires.

"Jacob?" I asked, "What's going on here?"

He shook his head, "I don't know Nessie, I don't know."

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

It killed me that I didn't know what was going on here. What kind of Alpha was I? I was leader of the werewolves, werewolves were supposed to kill vampires and anything that threatened the people of La Push and the surrounding cities.

Had it not occurred to me why Nick had phased? A wolf had to phase because of a threatening vampire. Why had I not thought about that?

I had Renesmee home and with Carlisle when I went to the big house.

I walked in and Edward was waiting for me.

I walked straight up to him. He didn't flinch just stared me in the face as I growled, "I thought she was safe here?"

"I thought you were her imprint," he hissed back, "Aren't _you_ supposed to protect her?"

I started shaking at that but Jasper had me by the arms and was trying to change my emotions. He calmed me down and let me go.

I took a deep breath, glaring at Edward I said in a controlled voice, "If you hadn't grounded her she wouldn't have come to my place and then she wouldn't have followed me into the woods and then she wouldn't have been bitten and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Then I turned to Jasper who was trying to change my emotion, "And would you stop that Mr. Undead Prozac?"

Jasper frowned and then walked away and Edward kept looking at me acting like he was about to pounce.

Bella came between us and pushed us away from each other and for a second it felt like the old days, "Guys! You need to quit acting like children! Renesmee is hurt and you are fighting about who's fault it is? What's done is done, we need to find out who did this."

"Well, obviously the vampire didn't act on her own," I said, "I mean she was wearing one of those Volturi cloaks."

Everyone froze at the name Volturi and Alice looked like she was some place far, far away.

"What is it Alice?" asked Bella from the couch.

Alice looked up after a while, "The Volturi, they're coming. They want Renesmee."

"When?" I asked barely able to talk.

"Not anytime soon, she looks about eighteen actually seven. You've got about half a year. You should just…pretend like nothing's wrong for now," advised Alice.

"_Pretend like nothings wrong?_" I asked in outrage. I flipped over a table and went outside to phase.

(Irin's p.o.v.)

"So where are you taking me to?" I asked my little brother as we walked down one of the sets of stairs in the house.

See, we practically lived in a mansion. Our parents had been rich before their death in a car accident last year. When they passed away they had left us their fortune and the mansion. So, I guess you could kind of called us spoiled rich kids, Krys more so than me.

"I told you!" he sighed, "We're going to Port Angeles to find your girl! Damn do you ever listen to anything I say?"

"You know Krystopher, you are really starting to act like a girl. Most people have to be married or have a sister or a female in their house to be subjected to this. But no I have Krystopher Lucas Neils Nagger Extraordinaire for a brother and a housemate!" I said as I grabbed his car keys and threw them.

He caught them in a mid air leap and we walked out of the door. He looked at me, " First of all don't call me Krystopher, it's Krys. And two at least I'm not the one who's whipped! You and Danny are imprinted and all mushy lovey dovey and crap! I hate you guys!"

I jumped into the Charger, "Really then why are you inviting me to go to Port Angeles with you?"

"Because Danny is being a girl and he's going to be in his room all day trying to figure out which shoes complement his eyes for crying out loud!" he yelled as we drove down the driveway and away from the biggest house in Forks.

"Oh, shut up," I said with a roll of my eyes. Krys had accelerated to ninety mph and I was thanking God that it wasn't raining and the roads were dry.

In about five minutes (opposed to the regular thirty minutes) we were in Port Angeles and looking for a good parking space at this little kosher coffee place.

"Why in God's name are we at a kosher coffee place?" I asked, "I mean what the hell do we need _kosher _coffee for? We're werewolves! Since when do we care if what we eat is kosher?"

Krys smiled and shook his head taunting me in a sing-song voice, "I think a certain someone's imprint's prolonged absence is eating away at him!"

I looked at my little brother. I loved him, I really did. I didn't want to kill him, but sometimes he really got on my nerves.

"Dude, I'm about this close to killing you," I said showing how close I was with my fingers.

Before I could make anymore death threats she walked by. "She comes here every morning for coffee," whispered Krys.

My world stopped turning, literally.

She was my world and had been previously spinning in circles. She stopped as her eyes caught mine and she fell backwards.

I jumped up and ran to help her up. I was their before her friends could register what had happened.

She sat up and I offered her my hand. She took it without hesitation and smled as she remembered me.

"You're Irin right?" she asked, "From the yoga studio?"

"Yeah," I said as I stood her up, "You okay?"

She nodded as she twirled a curl around her finger and a red blush spread out on her white cheeks.

"So, um, I was wondering…do you want to…do something sometime? A date, but um only if you want. I mean we could just…hang out," I said as I averted my eyes, also blushing.

She nodded and whispered, "A date."

I had never been so thrilled in my life. "Okay, so here's my phone number," I said scrolling out my number in messy hand writing with a pen that Krys handed me on a piece of paper that Krys had also handed me.

"So, we'll set something up?" she confirmed. I noticed she had a slight accent, French maybe?

(Suzette's p.o.v.)

After Irin had walked away my girlfriends turned to me. Kathy looked at me, "Not that I'm opposed to Mr. Hottie over there, but um what about Michael? Your boyfriend?"

Crap. I had forgotten about my boyfriend. I know how absurd and stupid that sounds, but it's true. It's like when I looked at him nothing else mattered anymore.

Not my boyfriend. Not the fact that I was Jewish Orthodox and I had caught sight of more than one tattoo on his arm. No, he gave me a sense of security, when I was around him it was like we were the only people on the earth, the only two that mattered.

"Shut up and let's get some coffee," I sighed as I walked away. My friends followed.

**Hours Later**

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed out the skirt of my blue dress. You couldn't completely tell that I was pregnant with the dress that Emily had let me borrow for the dinner with my parents.

The whole family would be over. And by that I meant mom and Charlie, Seth and Ashley, Embry and myself, and little did they know Embry and mine's baby.

"How do I look?" I asked as Embry came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me from behind.

"Hot, as always babe," he whispered as we kissed harder. I turned around and unbuttoned his shirt while he unzipped my dress part way.

"You know we're gonna be late for dinner," I whispered as my dress fell on the floor. He nodded and smirked, "They'll wait."

Well, turns out Embry was wrong. They weren't waiting for us. When we got there all the cars were in the driveway: (Charlie and mom's cars of course) Seth's Dodge, and now Embry's Blazer.

I rang the doorbell and mom answered. She pulled us into a hug and, unlike Ashley, didn't notice I was pregnant.

"Come on, come on," she urged as we walked inside the house. We seated ourselves across Seth and Ashley at the table.

I looked around and Ashley flashed me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. She was no longer in my brother's jacket and All Stars but a purple dress with a red ribbon around the waist.

"So, Seth tells us you have some good news?" asked mom. I nodded and tucked my left hand under the table. She obviously hadn't yet caught sight of either of my rings.

"Well, what is it?" asked mom getting excited as she passed Embry the roast beef, "Tell me! You know I have no patience!"

"Yeah, tell her Leah," said Seth with a grin as he whipped his mouth to try and hide it.

I held out my left hand, "I'm married to Embry."

Ashley told us congratulations and Seth just smirked again.

I looked at mom and her face was kind of red. Crap, damn, admit! This wasn't going over as well as I had hoped it would.

"Leah Clearwater," she mumbled, "Have you lost your ever-lovin' mind?"

"No mom, I'm in love. And if I choose to express that love by going to get hitched in Vegas at a shotgun wedding then so be it!"

Embry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of has nose while Seth and Ashley tried not to laugh.

Sue just opened and closed her mouth while Charlie just sank his chair uncomfortably and sipped his drink.

"Did you just say shotgun wedding as in you were pregnant?" asked Sue in a low voice.

"Yep, that's right mom," I said in a smaller voice, "I'm two months pregnant, with Embry's baby."

"Leah Shea Clearwater!" she yelled, "You just killed a piece of me! Where the hell did you get the idea to get pregnant and married and not tell your mother?"

"I dunno," I mumbled. Great, she was making me feel like a naughty three year old. Wonderful!

"Leah, we are going to do this whole wedding over again. Do you understand me?" she hissed.

"Mom, no!" I whined. I had excepted yelling, not demanding a do-over!

"Then we are at least planning a party! Do you hear me Leah Clearwater?"

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled.

"Well," said Sue, "Now that that's all settled let's finish eating dinner."

(Zoë's p.o.v.)

"Where the hell is my dress?" I screamed as I went through my closet. The door to the bathroom that connected my room to Ash's was open on my side but the one on hers wasn't. She was making out with Seth. They had just gotten back from his mom's house. Apparently spending two hours with there lips apart was too much for them.

I went through my closet one more time, throwing my things on the floor. I had everything on my floor. My striped All Stars and my Yellow Box flip flops, my golden Saints flats with the fleur-de-lis on them. My mini skirts, my tank tops, and that wasn't even half of it.

Ashley still hadn't come to help me. Usually whenever I went into crisis mode Ashley was there to help me. But oh no she had to be doing whatever the hell she was doing with Seth.

My little black and white Boston terrier, Hank, pocked his head up from under a pile of sweaters and whined at me.

I got a dog treat out of the box on my dresser and threw it to him. He caught it in mid air and galloped out of the room to find Omega, who was now growing into his huge paws.

Constance walked into the room, "What the hell is wrong with you? I've seen you go on at least fifteen dates since you got here and you've never stressed out. What the fuck are you freaking out about?"

Ashley was now in the room, buttoning up her dress and Seth was behind her walking through the bathroom into my room.

"Hey don't say that word!" she scolded Connie, who only rolled her eyes as she leaned against my wall. She was fitting in fine here.

"What word?" she asked innocently.

"The word you just said!" said Ashley as she crossed her arms.

"Well, gee Ash, I just said lots of words. Which one were you talking about?" Connie was smiling now and so was Seth. I would have been too if not for the fact that I couldn't find my dress for my date which was in twenty minutes. I took a puff of the joint in my hand.

"Fuck!" yelled out Ashley, "Don't say the word fuck!"

Seth laughed a little and Connie rolled her eyes again, "But you just said it."

"Doesn't mean _you_ can say it though," reminded Ashley, trying to be a big sister. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Please!" I scoffed, "The things you said when you were thirteen!"

Ashley blushed and then looked at me yelling, "Thank you oh so much for your help Zoë!"

"Always here to help," I said with a shrug, "Now where is my dress?"

"In mine and Hannah's closet," said Constance, "Because remember you didn't have room for it in your overstuffed closet so you made us two who have to _share _a closet hold onto it."

Just as she said it Hannah came in with my checkered purple and gray dress. I rushed them all out of the room and quickly thanked Hannah.

I put out the cigarette and put my dress on the bed and hurried off to the shower. I quickly washed my hair and got my razor out to shave my legs.

That was the only reason I hated having dark brown hair and pale skin, (Yeah, thanks Forks!) having to shave all the time.

On the last stroke I cut my leg and blood came pouring down it. It was a deep cut, my hands had been shaking.

Damn. Soap got into the open cut, making it sting. I put my hand over the gash and turned off the water, grabbing the ancient knobs.

I needed to get Benji to replace the knobs in here. They were the old glass ones that the house originally came with. Lord only knows how old this house was. Only Dakotah and Corvin would know. It was their house before we all moved in.

I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out onto the rug in front of the tub. I rummaged around in my counter (the other being Ashley's) drawer and found my Snoopy and Hello Kitty Band-Aids.

Deciding on a blue and gray Snoopy one, I put it over the cut. I pulled out my pink camouflage hair dryer and turned it on high.

Partly to mask out the sounds of Ash and Seth laughing as they made out and partly to speed this up a bit.

I brushed it and dried it at the same time until I only had a couple of minutes left and yanked the hair dryer out of the wall, running to my bed and then heading to my dresser.

I found a strapless gray bra and matching underwear and threw that on, then my dress. I went into my closet and got my gray All Stars.

I threw those on and went over to my dresser once again. I ran some Axe hair gel through my brunette locks and put in my contacts. After that I put on some makeup. I was ready to go.

I skipped down the stairs and as I hit the last step the doorbell rang. Angelyna answered it and let in Mr. Tall, Dark, And Handsome.

He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. His coppery skin glowed a little in the light on the porch.

He looked over Angelyna's shoulder at me and smiled. I felt myself smiling back. God, before you knew it I would be Ashley. I never ever got this giddy over a date. Why now?

Angy stepped out of the way and went back to the kitchen, it was her turn to cook dinner.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said in a low voice with a blush which made me blush. Oh God. I _was_ Ashley.

I walked over to the pegs on the wall and got my jacket. Danny took it from me and put it on my arms. Oh, a gentleman.

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes before I kissed him.

He was the kind of kisser that put his hands at your waist. There were those kind of kissers, then the ones who put their hands in your hair or on your face, and then their were the ones that put their hands on the small of your back or on your butt.

Before I was finished though Ashley came down the stairs with Seth and Seth yelled out, "Hey, Zoë give the man some time to get to know you! Sheesh!"

Danny jumped back and blushed but I just rolled my eyes at them.

Suddenly there was the howl of a wolf in the night. I looked out behind Danny. That had been happening a lot lately. Wolves howling.

"God, I didn't know we had so many wolves around here," I said, "I saw this really pretty one the other day. Sandy with blue eyes."

Seth cleared his thorat and exchanged a look with Ashley who slightly punched him in the arm.

"Danny, I think we need to go," he said with a look that I wasn't supposed to see. I opened my mouth to protest but Seth had already grabbed Danny and was dragging him towards the woods.

"Please explain all this Ashley!" he yelled out, "I need you to!"

Ashley watched them with a worried look on her face until they were gone and then she closed the door and turned to me, "You're gonna want to sit down for this one Zoë."

I sat down on the couch and looked at her. No one else was in sight and I looked up at my best friend waiting for her to tell me what was up.

She told me everything. She told me Danny was a werewolf, part of a pack of wolves that protected people from one thing, the only thing they killed: vampires.

She fiished off her explanation with a, "Oh, and baby, you've got your own wolf. Leave my pretty sandy blue eyed wolf to me. I can handle him just fine."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?" I asked skeptically.

"See for yourself, when Danny get's back ask him. See if I'm not right," she said and then walked back up the stairs.

I just sat there on the couch. I had a date with a werewolf. Or at least I was supposed to have a date with one.

(Danny's p.o.v.)

When we got to the clearing in the midle of the woods that we used for all of our emergency pack meetings Jacob was there.

He had been human and talking to Sam who nodded at him and smiled whispering, "I'm going to be a father, again."

Emily must have gone into labor with their third child. I was happy for Sam sure, but mad because Jacob had ruined my date.

Jacob phased back and we all heard what he was thinking. The Volturi would be back, and this time there would probably be a fight.

_I'm keeping it from Renesmee for as long as possible, _he said, _We have about a year. So you may want to keep it from your girls. Don't worry anyone unless necessary. So, everybody be prepared. We're going to the Cullens to make a battle plan._

_But-_ I started but Jacob cut me off snapping in the Alpha's voice, _No ifs, ands, or buts. Understand?_

I looked regretfully over my shoulder in the direction of the house and then walked behind Jacob with my tail between my legs. 

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I led the pack to the Cullen house. Nessie was asleep in the cottage not knowing that any of this was going on.

I phased back to human on the doorstep and yanked on some shorts. I was so pissed that I didn't know how it was possible to phase back to human form, but I did.

I opened the unlocked door and took a deep breath before stepping inside. It was amazing how one's day could change. This morning I woke up happily snuggled with Renesmee and now here I am discussing the probability of the Volturi coming to get her.

The boys phased back too. Everyone, minus Melanie and Leah who had kids to think of and Nick who was at home in pain, was here. That made fifteen of us.

Fifteen of us and eight Cullens. Twenty three of us, how many Volturi? I was about to have a mental brakedown.

"So, um you guys," said Alice coming to the fron of the crowd, "as Jake has probably told you…I had a vision. It was of the Volturi, the rulers of my kind, coming to abduct my neice Renesmee. The Volturi want her and I'm pretty sure that they want Nahule and his sisters, the other hybrids, too. I've sent Rosalie and Emmett to help them get here to safety. My visions may change, according to what we do and what they do, but I do know we have at least five months before the whole lot comes."

Paul, who was standing beside me nodded, "I'll make sure Sam knows to double our pack's patrol's. Make sure nothing gets through the borders."

Edward nodded and they both looked at me, "I'll do the same. Double patrols. Some of our wolves can run together, sense I have more."

Edward nodded again. I turned around, "Okay, Krys, Kenny, you two run the old treaty line."

They nodded and jogged out the door as Paul gave directions to Cole and Austin. "Everyone else, I guess you guys can go. Um, Danny, you better hurry up and go out on your date."

Danny nodded to me and smiled then went out the front door. I felt him phase and then he left for the "Burrow".

"Everyone else, go home," I said with a wave of my hand. I turned to Edward and Bella, "Do you mind if I go see Renesmee?"

Bella nodded and pulled herself closer to Edward. I walked away before I could see what happened next.

Once in Renesmee's room I laid down beside her, careful not to awaken her. I needed my Nessie, and I needed her now.

(Zoë's p.o.v.)

I plopped back on the couch and looked up at the cealing. Yeah, I had been with every gy imaginable. But this one, Danny, he was different. Leave it to me to find a werewolf for a date.

I blew a section of my bangs up in the air. A werewolf, I mean a _werewolf_? C'mon! I mean, Ashley told me the legends, she explained everything to me. It was hard to believe but I did. I wasn't scared of him, but maybe I should be. I had also dealt with my fair share of crazy dudes, being a drug dealer and all, but he wasn't crazy. He was sweet, but I knew he could furpolde in two seconds flat and kill me without blinking an eye. He would feel bad about it sure, but yes he could still do it. According to Ashley it had happened before.

Suddenly there was a voice behind me, his voice, "Do you still want to go out?"

"Well, the movie would be half over by now," I said with a shrug as I took off my jacket, "Do you just want to have a pic-nic here?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure. What are we eating?"

"Smells like chicken and cornbread," I said, "Sorry, those are two of the only things Angy and Kee-kee can make."

"I'm not a picky eater," he whispered as I got off the couch. He held out his hand and I took it, walking into the kitchen.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I was watching T.V. and trying not to go to sleep when Embry came in the front door and into the living room.

"Hey babe," he said as he sat down beside me and kissed my temple. He looked down at my expanding waist and smiled a little.

He rest his hand on it and I put mine over his. Suddenly there was a small fluttering. Embry's smile grew and our eyes met.

"Did the baby just…?" he trailed off as he looked back down.

"Kick us?" I finished for him, "Yeah."

"Is the baby supposed to be able to do that?" he asked in awe.

"I have no idea," I said with a shake of my head, "but it is growing faster than normal. So, yeah. Pretty soon we should schedual an appointment with the tribe midwife. Don't you think?"

He laughed a little and nodded, "Don't you think we should let Carlisle do it? I mean, he knows the whole situation."

I shook my head no, "I'm not letting Dr. Fang anywhere near me or the baby."

"Why not?" he asked, "He's a good vamp, like a human almost. He won't hurt you."

"I'd prefer the midwife," I whispered as I leaned into him.

"Okay, okay," he said, "You're the one carrying the baby. You should be able to decide."

I nodded then picked my head up, "What was Jacob so worried about?"

"Vampire," he said, "In about half a year the Volturi are coming for Renesmee. One came today and tried to kill her."

"She okay?" I asked alarmed.

He nodded, "Yeah. She's fine. She's going to have to go someplace where the Volturi can't find her."

"But-" I started but soon he placed his lips on mine. After our lips had parted he tiredly shook his head no, "Let's just not focus on that for now. Have you thought about baby names yet?"

"Yeah," I said, "I think we're having a boy. So, I was thinking Seth Harold, after my brother and my father."

He nodded, "Well, I think we're having a girl, and I wanted to name her Joyce Anne, after my mother."

"Okay," I said, "I'll make you a deal, if it's a girl you can name her, if it's a boy I can name him."

He nodded back and I continued talking, "And I was thinking, Ashley and Seth…they seem to be getting kind of serious. So, maybe we could give him this house and we can move into your mother's house?"

"I think I can do it," he said, "I can't avoid it forever. How about after the wedding reception?"

"Yeah," I said back with a yawn. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest and walked upstairs.


	11. Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, & Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight: yadda, yadda, yadda, I also do not own any brand names you may notice or any books, movies, songs, exc.

A/N: Take note that this takes place about a week after the last chapter, Nessie and Jake's double date with Seth and Ashley is a couple days after this. (Is it me or are you ready for it to be November for my characters already?)

Chapter 11: Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams, And Lies

_Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around) and it knocks you down just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down)-_

_**Knock You Down, Keri Hilson (feat. Kanye West and Ne-Yo) **_

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

As Jacob parked the Rabbit in front of Seth's apartment building I took my feet off the dash and tucked my phone into my pocket, smoothing out my dress.

I slipped on my brown flats as I jumped out of the car and shut the door. I pulled the catch of my brown heart necklace to the nape of my neck and ran my fingers though my hair, I was ready to go.

Jacob came around the front of the car and smiled at me, holding out his hand which I took and laced my fingers through. "I'm gonna go see the guys, and Embry if he's here, before the party," he said as we walked along at a leisurely pace, enjoying the bit of sunshine in the parking lot even though it was in the cold of late October. It seemed like October had lasted forever, the pack Halloween party would be soon. I was going as a vampire and Jacob was going as a werewolf because we're super cheesy.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer so that I almost tripped over my feet. Once he was satisfied that I hadn't tripped he started talking again, "I gotta go see my best friend. I haven't talked to him in what seems like ages what with the party planning and the baby on the way-"

I stopped there and tripped for real this time. Jacob quickly straightened me up before I could even come close to hitting the ground though and when he straightened me his almost black eyes were filled with worry, "Ness are you alright?"

I didn't respond to his question though, "What baby on the way?"

"That was the whole point of the wedding in Vegas Ness," he said like it was no-duh, "I mean you do get that it was a shotgun wedding right?"

"Oh," I said simply with a nod and a breath, "Leah's pregnant."

"Yep," he said, "So, I'm gonna go hang out with the guys and you can go to Seth's place if you want, Ashley's over there and if they're not already Leah and Melanie will be over there pretty soon."

I nodded. "Okay then Jake, see you in a few," I said with a smile. He nodded and leaned down to kiss my head, though as soon as his lips met my curls he recoiled and muttered, "Uh, hairspray. Gross."

"Well, go hang with the guys and get some mouth wash," I teased as I skipped in the opposite direction to Seth's door.

I walked right in without knocking as usual, but then again back when I was little and started the habit of not knocking on the door to his house there was about a 5% chance that I would walk in on something I shouldn't.

I came in to find Seth and Ashley making out on the couch. Ashley was busy unbuttoning Seth's shirt and he had his hands tangled in her hair like this was the last time he would kiss her.

I turned quickly, that was awkward. I closed the door quietly, not wanting to spoil their moment.

I sighed and sat down on the porch beside the door. Well then, how wonderful. I get to sit here and wait for them to finish, yay!

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I sat up in the bed and stretched. Embry was nowhere to be found and I got a bit worried. I took a deep breath and reminded myself it was just hormones. Nothing more. Embry was fine.

Jacob, who was being a bit of a jackass, gave Embry patrol last night. He had called us in the middle of something he really shouldn't have too.

I heard him pouring cereal in the kitchen. I stretched again, this time with a yawn. I looked over at my alarm clock, I had been sleeping for twelve hours. Damn pregnancy.

I got off the bed and slipped on Embry's t-shirt that was laying on the floor from last night.

I walked quietly and carefully down the stairs, I had fell down these more than once in my childhood, I couldn't afford to fall now.

Embry, like I had said, was making himself some cereal. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, putting my head in the crook of his neck.

He put down the jug of milk and picked up my left hand to kiss it sweetly. "Hey babe," he said in a whisper as he turned his head slightly.

"Hey Em," I said back before I kissed him on the back beside his right shoulder blade.

I unwrapped my arms from around him and he turned around. He looked tired from the extra patrol shifts but happy all the same, "Good morning Joyce."

He looked down at my stomach and got into a squatting position to kiss it. I brushed a hand lazily through his hair as he whispered something to our baby.

"You mean Seth Harold," I corrected as I picked up Embry's glass of orange juice and drank a sip of it.

"No," he said persistently once he had gotten back up, "I meant Joyce. It's a little girl Leah, I'm telling you now."

"No, it's actually not," I said with a frown as I sat down the glass, "I'm having a boy Embry. And I'm completely and solely sure that I am giving birth to a son who will grown up to be as strong and handsome as his daddy."

"_No,_" he said back as he carried his bowl to the table, all the previous tiredness falling off of his face in the playful atmosphere, "I meant a girl. Her name will be Joyce Lee, after her late grandmother and her beautiful mother who she will grown up to be just like."

"Joyce Lee?" I asked with an eyebrow arched as I sat down in his lap and then took a bite of his cereal.

"Yep," he said not meeting my eyes, "Get it? Lee, Leah?"

"Oh I get it," I said with a smile as I put his spoon back in his bowl and leaned my head on his shoulders, "I just think it's really sweet and I can't believe that I'm actually hearing it."

"What?" he asked teasingly with a mischievous grin, "I'm not _sweet_ enough for you Leas?"

"Of course you are," I said as I picked up my head to look into his eyes, "I mean I just…it's so sweet."

He leaned in and our lips met in a perfect kiss fit for the perfect moment, until or child had to invade. I have my reasons for not saying stopping or ruining our moment, because "he" really didn't. In a way our baby kicking only made it more special.

Embry laughed a little and we both pulled back to observe the wonder of our not-yet- born baby.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, Em," I whispered back, my lips hovering just centimeters from his.

Suddenly the phone rang. Embry and I snapped out of our trance and I hesitantly went to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emily's home from the hospital," it was Sam on the phone, "And she wants to see you before the party tonight. She wants to know where you'll be at twenty minutes from now."

"Um, probably at Seth's apartment," I said as I wound the phone cord around my finger and leaned up against the counter.

"How're the other kids doing?" I asked, "Nicole and Taylor getting jealous of Baby Ethan yet?"

"Nicole's pretty cool about it," he said and I could tell he was tired, "But Taylor is such a mama's boy, Leah you would not believe!"

"How about I come over there?" I asked, "I have a little while before I have to go to Seth's place so Ashley can get me ready. So, um, I'll just come over?"

"Yep," he said, "I'll go tell Emily."

"Okay," I said. The phone in my hand was a couple inches away from the receiver that was connected to the kitchen wall.

"Leah?" he asked. I sighed and put the phone back to my ear, this brought back so many memories it hurt.

I thought back to a time that was so much simpler. Sam and I talking on the phone late at night, dad yelling for me to get off of it. Then, a much more complicated time when Sam had broken me and not called, how I had waited and waited until finally he did. How he had set up a date, and how he had proposed…

"Yeah?" I asked back, on the verge of tears. I wasn't in love with Sam any more, I loved Embry with every inch of my newly healed heart, but that doesn't mean that the memories still didn't hurt.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you guys, you two are great together. I'm glad you found someone," he said.

"Thanks," I said back, a smile replacing the almost-there-tears.

"It's just kind of weird to have you for a sister in law," he said back with an awkward/nervous laugh that I returned.

"I guess," I replied back to him as the laugh ended.

"And um Leah," he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too Sam," I whispered back, "but finally in the right way."

We both hung up at the same time, and I went back to the table at the other part of the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Embry through a mouth full of cereal, milk dribbling down his chin.

I laughed and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the milk off. After I planted a kiss on his cheek I whispered, "Sam."

He nodded awkwardly, putting down his spoon, "What did he say?"

"Oh," I said sitting on the side of the table beside his almost empty cereal bowl, "um he just wanted to say Emily and Ethan are back from the hospital and Emily wants to see me."

He nodded and took his bowl to the sink then came back and kissed me on the cheek. He put a hand on my back and smiled warmly before kissing me again, this time on the lips.

"You honestly still love me and want me when I'm like this?" I asked in a whisper as our lips parted, referring to our growing child. In the last week that it had taken Alice to plan this party my stomach had expanded so that most people could tell I was pregnant. I could no longer fit in half of my pants and women in the "wolf circle" as I liked to call it had been giving me maternity clothes left and right.

He put his right hand on my cheek and the moved some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. Then with his eyes burning into mine he whispered, "Actually I love you even more like this, because I know that you're carrying my child. So the answer is yes, I still love you when you're pregnant."

I tangled my fingers in his hair. He hadn't cut it in a little while and it was no longer cropped but a little below his ears.

"We have twenty minutes," I whispered back. He nodded, still kissing me and lifted me up, carrying me up the stairs.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

Ashley took a breath as our lips parted. I gave her a couple of seconds, sometimes I forgot that she couldn't go as long as me without breathing.

"Sorry," I whispered.

She shook her head no and put her hands in my newly cut hair and kissed me again. I kissed back with eagerness.

She pulled her head back and smiled at me mischievously, "Why did Nessie have to cut your hair? I liked it longer!"

"It'll grow out," I whispered back before I put my lips back on hers. She giggled into it and pressed herself closer to me.

I marveled in the moment, my shirt was long gone and laying on the floor and so was hers, but I wasn't touching her bra, that was off limits to me.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Suddenly she yanked back.

"Seth," she whispered, undoing her legs and scooting back a little, "Seth, I think we need to stop."

"You're probably right," I said scooting back in the other direction to give her room. I picked up her shirt and tossed it to her.

She caught it and slipped it on over her gray bra. She blushed a little as she did it, so I turned my head a little.

"You're beautiful you know," I whispered to her. She blushed even deeper at that.

She waited a moment and smoothed out her shirt. "You're beautiful too," she whispered sitting on her knees and kissing me, running her hands down my abs.

I laughed and then she pulled back again as I started to play with the edges of her purple t-shirt.

"Seth," she whispered sitting down cross-legged, "I think we need to talk, set some boundaries."

"Boundaries," I said clamping my hands together and then unclasping them to set them on my knees, "boundaries are good."

"Seth, I just," she sighed, "I think things are moving a little too fast."

"I understand," I said solemnly, "I'm sorry if I've put you under any pressure, it's too soon, I get it."

"Thank you," she said and then started talking a little fast, "I just mean…I mean you are right, it is too soon. We only got back together not too long ago. I love you and all, you know that, and I don't exactly have a problem with sex before marriage, but…I don't want to be considered a whore or anything…"

"No, God no! Of course not Ash!" I said taking her hands in mine, "You see this bracelet? I gave it to you to show my love, honor, and respect for you. I'm ready when you are."

She nodded and leaned her head on my neck. "I just think we need to get to know each other better first," she said.

"Okay," I told her, "Um, my middle name is Markus, my favorite colors are gray and blue after the water on First Beach and green because of your eyes, my favorite food is anything that doesn't eat me first, I have a very close best friend relationship with my older sister, my other best friends are Renesmee and Jacob, my favorite Holiday is Christmas, I'm left handed, my favorite book is _The Giving Tree_, my favorite song is _The Bird and the Worm_, my favorite movie is _The Lion King_, my favorite flavor is mint, my favorite place to go is First Beach, my favorite candy is _Reese's_ peanut butter cups, and I think that Fred kid with the backwards "R" is annoying as hell. Does that answer all of your questions?"

She laughed, "Well, that was everything I didn't know about you in two minutes, talk about a crash course."

"Now, it's your turn," I told her with a grin.

She nodded and sat up, getting off of me. She bit her lip and then began, "My middle name is Charity after my mother, my favorite color is purple, my favorite food is strawberry ice cream, my little brother is one of my best friends, my other best friends besides you and Kyle are Renesmee, Jacob, and Zoë, my favorite holiday is Halloween, I can write with both hands, my favorite book is the whole _Percy Jackson _series and _Edith Hamilton Mythology_, my favorite songs are _Sweet Home Alabama_, and no I don't care that that is _completely_ cliché and _If I Die Young_, my favorite movie is _The Lovely Bones_, my favorite flavor is strawberry or chocolate, my favorite place to go is here, my favorite candy is _War Heads_, and I also think Justin Beiber and Fred are the most annoying people on the planet."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, kissing me on the cheek. Suddenly he stopped, "Renesmee is here."

He got off the couch and I turned around to see him open the door. Renesmee got off the ground and dusted off her butt. She tucked her phone in a pocket and huffed, "Well, it's about damn time."

I smiled and waved her over to the couch, "Hey Nessie!" I was too impatient so I got up and hugged her.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I put my hair up in a ponytail and watched Embry brush his hair lazily with a black comb.

I smiled a little and smoothed out my t-shirt and new maternity jeans from Rachel, resting on my stomach for a second.

I pinned back a long section of my bangs with a pink barrette and sprayed some hairspray on it to keep it in place.

I had never been much of a girly-girl and ever since I'd hacked off all my hair when I was twenty I had never seemed to need hairspray. The bottle I was using now was Embry's. I didn't care to ask why he had hair spray in his possession when I first found it, and I wasn't planning on asking him anytime soon for fear of his answer.

"Ready to go?" he asked sliding on a shirt. I nodded as I sat the bottle down. I grimaced as I realized I was probably going to have to wash my hair before the party if the girls planned on doing my hair.

He looked at me with concern and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "What's wrong Leah?"

"I'm gonna have to wash my hair," I complained.

He smiled and shook his head a little, "Leah, does it really matter what your hair looks like as long as it's me and you out there tonight at our late wedding reception, happy?"

I turned around and kissed him. When we had parted I nodded and whispered, "Truer words have never been spoken Em."

He nodded seeming pleased with himself before I whispered in the same serious tone, trying to hold back a smile, "But somehow I don't think Mels will agree."

He sighed with a shrug, "Well, Leas, there are only so many things I can protect you from, and Mel when she wants to play with your long hair is not one of them."

I laughed and took his hand and we walked down the stairs and outside to Embry's Blazer.

(Embry's p.o.v.)

I pulled into Emily's driveway and stopped the car. The small cabin-like home that used to be enough for just Sam and Emily was no longer able to hold the growing family and had been expanded on the back.

The house still looked the same though for the most part. It still had the same shade of peeling paint on the walls, the same screen door, the same marigolds, and most importantly it still had the same smell of Emily's muffins and the same radiating warmth.

Leah and I got out of the car and I held out my hand. She took it with no hesitation and we walked slowly up the sidewalk, swinging our joined hands lazily back and forth as we went.

Finally, we made it onto the porch. I could tell Leah was a bit nervous and so was I. I rung the doorbell and looked down at Leah who had her arms across her chest and looked anxious.

"Come on in guys!" yelled Sam from somewhere in the house over the noise of a crying child.

Leah uncrossed her arms and pushed the screen door open. I held open the other door for her and closed it behind her.

Nicole (or Leah Nicole) came running down the hallway and attached herself to her Aunt Leah's legs.

"Auntie Leah!" she sang, "Come look at the new baby! Ethan is _soooo _cute!"

I smiled. Nicole was much like her name-sake. She was smart as a whip at one year old, Claire couldn't form complete full words, let alone sentences, until she was four.

Nicole grabbed Leah by her pant's leg and half-dragged her down the hall. Leah smiled back at me with a shrug and followed the toddler to what I could only guess was Emily and Sam's room. I sat down on the couch and pictured this as me. Mine and Leah's kids (or kid) running around the house. It felt right. Not just right, perfect.

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I followed Nicole quietly into her mother's room. She stopped at the door and reached up on her toes to open it.

She tugged on my pants once again and I followed her in. I marveled at how much she looked like her parent's and wondered what mine and Embry's baby would look like.

Nicole had Sam's black hair as did her brother Taylor and his dark russet skin while Taylor had a lighter version that resembled Emily.

I was drawn out of my thoughts though by a tiny mewling sound that I knew was the newest addition to the Uley family; Ethan Samuel.

Emily was sitting on her bed looking very tired. "Leah, come in," she whispered as Nicole turned to leave, her wavy pigtails bouncing behind her.

I came and sat down on the edge of the bed at Emily's feet. "Hey, Emily," I whispered. Emily smiled and I hugged her.

"Congratulations," I told her. I hadn't been able to make it to see Emily and her bundle of joy in the hospital because of the party planning and the horrible morning/afternoon/nighttime sickness I had been experiencing lately.

"Come see Ethan," she whispered patting beside her on the bed. I crawled over on my knees and as she leaned over her son's bassinet and lifted him up.

He was paler than Sam and Nicole but and favored his mother in skin tone like Taylor, so there was no question in his Quileute and Makah heritage.

He was wrapped in a blue blanket, Emily had always been a fan of clichés, and he reminded me of a porcelain doll; tiny and fragile and beautiful.

"Emily he's gorgeous," I whispered as she placed him in my arms. He squirmed a little and then relaxed in my arms, the mewling stopping. He opened his mouth in a yawn and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I think he likes you," she whispered back as she laid her head on my shoulder and slightly hugged me.

"So is it worth it?" I asked quietly.

"Is what worth it?"

"Is having a baby, having this perfect life with this big family…is it worth going through nine months of swollen ankles and morning sickness and hours of labor?" I clarified without meeting her eyes.

"I have no doubt in my mind," she said back with a small giggle. Ethan opened his eyes and I looked into them, the perfect little green brown orbs and I knew that I wanted this one day, that it would indeed be worth it.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I sat on the couch now, watching T.V. with Seth and Ashley. After sitting outside and waiting for them to quit making out they had apologized and agreed to keep themselves on either side of me on the couch so that they wouldn't start kissing again.

Soon the doorbell rang and neither Seth (who was staring at Ashley and seemed to have forgotten that this was his house) nor Ashley got up to get it.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, then pushed up from the couch and slipping on my shoes again. I went and got the door.

It was Leah and yeah, she looked pregnant. "Congratulations," I said as I turned around to go back to the couch.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Before I could say anything else I caught sight of what was happening on the couch. Seth and Ashley were making out, again.

I rolled my eyes but Leah smiled to herself and then yelled out, "Hey Seth! Have some respect! For God's sake, your sister and a girl that might as well be your sister are in the room!"

Seth and Ashley quickly separated and I laughed a little under my breath. Ashley blushed furiously and hopped off the couch.

Leah laughed outright and then sat down on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table.

"I hate you," said Seth with a shake of his head as he sat down in his recliner.

"Nah, deep down you love me," sang Leah with a cheesy grin as she turned on his T.V.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said sarcastically with an eye roll, "I just love my annoying-ass sister who comes into my house, watches my T.V., eats my food half the time, and then doesn't even have the decency to tell me she's pregnant and getting married in Vegas!"

Leah rolled her eyes back and then pretended to look hurt, "I'm pregnant, and I'm hormonal, I don't suggest you mess with me baby bro."

"Using your pregnancy as an excuse!" he said with an exasperated sigh, "Women!"

Now, that was where Seth went wrong. All of us (being women of course) turned to look at him.

Ashley balled her hands into fists. "Seth Markus Clearwater! You have no idea what it is like to be a woman! Do you plan on treating me like this when I'm pregnant with your kid?"

She stopped at that and clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed again. Seth's mouth was hanging open, Emily would tell him he was going to catch flies if he didn't shut it.

"Did you just-?" he asked, but before he could finish Melanie burst in the front door with her make up case, curling iron, and a dress bag.

"Get out Seth!" she sang, "And I don't care if it's your house or not," she tacked onto the end as an afterthought.

Seth didn't seem like he was going anywhere so Mel handed her stuff to me and then grabbed him by the shoulders and with her she-wolf strength she steered him outside onto the front porch.

Ashley blinked a couple of times and as her best buddy I went to see if she was alright.

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Please tell me that I didn't just say 'your kid' to Seth. Did I _really_ say that?" she asked in horror.

I nodded and she blushed again. "Don't worry," I whispered, "I've known Seth all my life and he's never been as serious about a girl as he is about you. I swear to God you're the most serious relationship he's ever been in, hands down. And I can tell that, imprint or not, he would still be head over heels for you."

She smiled at that and the blush disappeared. She hugged me and whispered, "Thanks."

"Hey, Ashley, go get dressed," commanded Mel from her place beside Leah, "Nessie you go help her."

I nodded and took Ashley's hand, tugging her up the stairs. I went into Seth's guest bedroom (a room that consisted of two small beds, two nightstands, a T.V., a dresser, and a closet) where I knew Ashley's dress was likely to be.

"So, how are things with Seth, besides that you want to have his babies?" I asked as I pulled out a strapless black dress that I knew was hers.

"I've been spending the night over here the last couple of nights," she whispered without meeting my eyes.

"So you mean you two…?" I trailed off with a mischievous grin as I peeled the bag off of the dress that she would be wearing today.

"Oh God no!" she said quickly as I handed her the dress. I turned around so that she could get dressed and shrugged.

"Well, that's what I got out of it," I said.

"We agreed to wait a while," she said, "Zip me up?"

"Oh, until marriage?" I asked quietly as I zipped her up. Dad had warned me a couple of times that if Jacob and I had sex before we got married there would be huge consequences.

"Not necessarily," she said as she smoothed down some of her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Lucky," I whispered, "My parents would kill me, or better yet they'd kill Jake."

"They'd never know," she told me as she hooked a necklace around her neck.

"Yes, they would," I told her, "If we did it in Forks dad or mom or one of my aunts or uncles or my grandma or grandpa could hear us, I live with vampires. They hear everything!"

"What about in La Push?" she asked like talking about vampires was a normal thing, which would be soon enough.

"Well, um this is freaky," I said I looked at her and she nodded. "My dad," I looked down, "Okay, um some vampires, certain ones, have powers. And my dad is one of them. He can…he can read minds, therefore making it near impossible to do anything like that."

"Oh," she said blinking in surprise, "Um, do you have a power, being half vampire and all?"

"Oh, um, yeah," I told her, "Give me your hand."

She trustingly stuck out her arm and I started off simple, sending her the message 'hello Ashley!'

"Did you do that?" she asked. I pulled my hand back and nodded.

"That's frickin' awesome!" she yelled. She hugged me and I laughed, feeling accepted. It was nice for once to have a girl my age out of the family that knew everything about me and excepted me, and still liked me.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

I walked slowly to Quil's apartment which is where I had to go unless I wanted to sit inside the Dodge until the party.

I was processing what all had been said back at my place. Ashley had told me that she wanted to have my kid.

So that meant that we had a future together, a life, a family. That made me indescribably happy.

Once I made it to Quil's place I was smiling ear to ear. Jacob, who was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. with Quil and Embry looked up at me as I came in, "Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," I said with a shrug, "Just my imprint told me she wanted to have my babies is all!"

"What?" asked Quil spitting beer across his living room, "What the heck do you mean Ashley wants to have your babies?"

"I mean I was talking about hormones and then Ashley went on some rant about what is was like to be a woman and what would I treat her like when she was pregnant with my kid and all this stuff and she said _my kid_!"

"What if she's pregnant now?" asked Jacob from his place in the middle of the couch.

"No way man," I said as I sat down, "It's not possible, I wish it was, but it's not."

Embry snorted, "God you guys are a pathetic bunch of idiots!"

"At least I know how to keep a girl from getting pregnant!" retorted Jacob as with a snort, referring to Leah.

"At least it's possible for me to get a girl pregnant!" yelled Embry. Jacob opened his mouth to say something, looked at me, and then closed it.

"I've gotta go out to my car, Emmett's got the clothes Alice picked out for me apparently," he sighed instead, looking out of the window. I smiled to myself, I got to pick out my own clothes.

"Oh, and yesterday she said something about your's too, Seth, and Embry you've already got your's," said Jacob with a smile as he got up, "I'll go get them though."

Okay, maybe I didn't have the freedom to pick out my own clothes. Damn. Jacob walked out the door and just as he did Nick came in.

He wouldn't be able to make it to the party, after you phased the first couple of times you hurt for weeks. I silently thanked God that I didn't ever have to go through that pain ever again. I remembered Leah and myself sitting on the couch, iced down in an attempt to stop the pain. But, of course, the ice had only melted with the new high temperature.

"I need to know about imprinting," he said.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

"Emmett's here," I said as I looked out of Seth's guest room window, "I wonder if everything's okay."

"You go check on your uncle," said Ashley, "I'll go ahead and take the Stingray to Leah and Embry's house and you and Jake can just go together."

I nodded and we walked out of the room, me turning off the lights behind me. Leah and Mel had left a little while ago and were probably already at the house doing the finishing touches on the decorations.

Ashley locked the front door behind herself and I ran across the long porch that led to each door. Just as I was about to go down the set of wooden stairs I stopped.

Inside of Quil's apartment I heard Nick talking about imprinting. Now, I knew about imprinting, but not much. I knew the basics, the bare minimum.

"So is imprinting the same thing as love?" asked Nick uncertainly.

"God no," said Embry, "Even if you hated the person you'd still fall for them. Maybe you'd eventually love them, but it's totally different. I mean, take Jacob and his imprint Renesmee, for example. He was in love with her mother before she was born. He kissed Bella twice. He wanted to kill Renesmee, and he damn well came close to it. But he looked into her eyes and," he snapped, "instantly he was powerless."

I couldn't breath. This had to be some sick joke. I couldn't imagine Jake, my Jacob, my imprint and protector since childhood ever wanting to kill me. But, obviously he had. Embry and Jacob had know each other all their lives.

I ran away. I knew though, in the back of my mind that no matter how far I ran I would never get away from this. The betrayal I felt made me want to puke. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so bad if he had straight up told me the whole story, that he had apparently he wanted to kill me at birth.

I had been told about my birth and how violent it was, how nobody could possibly tell what I would be.

I was crying by the time I was in the back parking lot, Jacob only a couple of feet from me. The makeup I had on was running down my cheeks and Uncle Em and Jake turned to look at me.

"Ness, what's wr-," started Jake but I cut him off, hissing.

"Don't you dare fucking call me Ness!" I screamed at him. Even Emmett looked surprised at my choice of words, but at the moment I didn't care.

"How could you?" I screamed. Tears trailed down my cheeks and I chocked on them while I tried to breath.

I shoved Jake with surprising strength, "Why the hell did you keep that from me? You kissed her, really? And wipe that surprised look off your face. You know who I'm talking about! How could you keep this from me, did you really think it was going to work? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you really even love me?"

I was afraid of the answers I would get so I slapped Jacob in the face and then took off into the woods, not looking back.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I stared in shock at the place where Renesmee had disappeared into the woods. "What the hell was that all about?" I asked in bafflement, turning to Emmett for an answer. I mean he put up with that bitch of a wife of his, Rosalie, surely he'd know what was going on here.

"Dude, I don't know," he said holding up his hands in surrender, "I'd suggest that you go after her. But, I'm gonna call Edward, see if he can go find her, let her cool down a bit first though, okay?"

I nodded as Emmett took out his cell phone and got into his Jeep, peeling out of the parking lot in true Cullen fashion.

I kept thinking about what she had told me. One sentence in particular; 'You kissed her, really?'

I had kissed only two other people in my life besides Renesmee, those two girls being Kellie McBride and Bella. And somehow I doubted that Ness would get so pissed off at me about kissing Kellie under the bleachers in eighth grade.

I didn't know what to do with myself, so I just got into my car and drove down to Leah and Embry's house.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

I was waiting at Leah and Embry's house, the house I had spent my childhood in. I loved it here, I still kind of considered it home.

Soon Ashley pulled into the driveway (I had beat her here because I ran) and got out of her car.

I got up and went to kiss her. Before I could though I was struck by what she was wearing, and how incredibly sexy she looked.

She was wearing a strapless black dress that cut a little lower than mid-thigh and there was no way to describe her better than un-Ashley-ish.

As my eyes traveled down her body a caught sight of something that made me even happier than the dress. She was wearing a pair of old black and white All Stars that were oh-so-Ashley.

"What's up babe?" I greeted her with a smile as I put my hands on her waist. Before she could answer I kissed her and she giggled, mumbling something.

I detached myself from her and looked into her eyes still smiling, "What?"

"I said I got a text message, goober," she said as she ruffled my hair and pulled her phone out of her bra, sliding it open.

"Goober?" I asked her as we sat down on the hood of her car. She held up a finger to me though and then jumped up, looking mortified.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, dropping her phone. I jumped and caught it, tucking it into my own pocket and then I looked at her worried expression and stopped.

"What's wrong Ash?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nessie and Jac-," before she could even finish her sentence though Jacob came barreling down the street and into the driveway.

He parked the Rabbit and stumbled out. He tried to lock it, fumbling with the automatic lock but then gave up. He staggered over to me and then looked into my eyes with the most pained expression I'd ever seen. He was worse off then Edward when he thought Bella was going to die, worse off than Leah when Sam left her.

"Seth," he whispered, "Seth, she's gone." He crumbled at my feet and didn't say anything else.

I turned to Ashley, who seemed to know something I didn't, for further elaboration and she whispered somewhat coldly, "Nessie broke up with Jacob."


	12. Soul Mates

A/N: So, in this chapter Jacob may sound a bit ramble-y-ish for a while because his mind is complete chaos. But wouldn't your's be? (I mean if you were Jake.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Another A/N: I didn't get any reviews the last chapter. I don't live for reviews, and I don't write for them either, but I need to know if I'm doing good or not. If I suck tell me, don't ignore me; I can take it.

Chapter 12: Soul Mates 

_Remember when we used to have nothing but a perfect simple kind of loving? There was a time our love ran wild and free. Now I'm second guessing everything I see- _

_**Luke Bryan, Do I?**_

_I found a way to let you in. But I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo. I've got my angel now- _

_**Beyonce Knowles, Halo**_

(Leah's p.o.v.)

I sat in the living room of my soon-to-be old house and looked lovingly at Mel's daughter, Lillie. She was like a niece to me, seeing as Mel was the only other she-wolf and we were like sisters. (Even with the seven year age difference.)

Lillie was beautiful and had her father, Kenny's, wavy black hair. She, like my child, had a greater chance of being a wolf when she grew up because of her doubled wolf genes.

She looked up at me with wide brown eyes and tugged on a loose curl of mine. I grabbed her chubby hand and put it down in her lap. She sighed and then crossed her arms getting off of my lap and going back to her oh-so-interesting program, Barney.

Mel had piled my hair into a simple up-do and then curled some strands of my straight as a board hair, leaving those pieces framing my face.

She had also dressed me. I now wore a comfortable dress that was pink at the top and faded out until suddenly it got darker and then turned black at the edges with dark pink flowers. It was strapless and ended above my right knee then dripped down and then went back up, though not as quite as high as the part at my right knee. Melanie said it looked spectacular with my skin tone and I thought it looked pretty damn good too.

Mel came back in and stopped on the way, looking out of the window in the middle of my white front door and through the screen.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she said, "Just Jacob's laying on your driveway talking to Seth and doing what suspiciously looks like sobbing."

She came back in and handed Lillie a sippy-cup, her silver bangle bracelets jangling, and then plopped down beside me, taking out her cell phone from a pocket on her dark violet dress and texting someone that was probably her husband, Kenny.

"He's _laying_ on my _frickin'_ driveway?" I asked getting up and crossing the room. I pulled back the old fashioned white lacey curtains and peered out through them. She was right. "Why the fuck is he laying on my driveway crying?" I asked as I stared at him. Seth got off the front of his girlfriend's car and then helped him into his car. Seth backed out of the driveway leaving Ashley and she started for the house.

"I don't know," she said with a sigh, "I guess just being Jacob Black."

"And what would that mean?" I asked getting irritated, not with Ashley but Jake as I sat back down on my couch, crossing my arms.

"It means he's a drama queen and a little girl," she said looking as serious as I've ever seen her, "Duh!"

I snickered and she smiled, returning her attention to her text message. I sighed a little and then looked at Lillie again.

Suddenly she turned around and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth then yelled out, "JACOB BLACK IS A DRAMA QUEEN!"

Mel feel off the couch laughing. I wouldn't be if I were her, that was her Alpha that her kid was making fun of.

I couldn't help but laugh though, seeing as it wasn't me who would get into trouble. I mean here was this two year old sitting on the floor making fun of Jacob Black and calling him a drama queen, that's priceless.

"I love you so much!" I said to Lillie as I hugged her. She slipped out of my grip though and, once again, went back to Barney.

Soon the door creaked open on it's rusted metal springs (Seth was going to have to do a little fixing-upping when he moved in) and Ashley came in.

"I'm going to check on the stuff in the backyard!" I sang, "Tell Ash she can come on around if she feels like it!"

As soon as I was on the back porch the smell of vampires hit my nose. Not foreign vampire, but Alice Cullen.

I had never been a big fan of vampires, or a fan at all. But I had to admit that Alice was the only person on the planet that could plan this party in three days without pay, which she had insisted. And I guess, though I would never admit it, that she was…okay. Actually, she was more than okay she was…she was…well…awesome.

I made my way down the wooden steps that led from the porch to the grassy backyard and headed for the white tent set up a little ways away. Alice had set up everything and it looked like a fairytale, or my fairytale at least.

There was a large white tent and underneath it were tables covered with white table cloths. The table cloths had "butter cream yellow" napkins and hanging from the ceiling of the tent were white Chinese lanterns.

But the best part, mine and Embry's favorite part, was the cake. We had skipped over the whole original white three tier with flowers corresponding to the color scheme thing. Instead sitting on a table at the front of the tent was a cake that looked beautifully artistic. Two wolves sitting together made out of cake. They weren't big wolves, it was just enough to feed everyone, but it still represented us perfectly.

"How is everything Leah?" asked Alice from behind me.

"Gorgeous Alice," I said as she came around and stood beside me to look at the scene, "Look, I know we haven't always gotten along, but thanks, really."

"No need Leah," she said as she perched herself on the edge of the nearest table, "I enjoyed it."

She crossed one pale white leg over the other and the propped her neon pink clipboard on her leg, facing her, and scribbled something down.

"Are you sure I can't-," I started but she shook her head.

"There's no need in paying me Leah," she said as she got up, tucking her clipboard under her left arm.

I nodded and since I couldn't think of anything else to say so I said thanks, again, like a dumbass.

She smiled and I looked around. "Well," she said with a sigh, "Everyone's almost here, and I'm going to go ahead and go back to the mansion. You have fun, and um congratulations."

She shook my hand and walked off to her Porsche which was parked in front of my house and soon I heard the car start and I saw her drive away.

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

I ran through the woods, the thorns would've cut a normal person, but not me. I kept running for what could have been hours or minutes, I wasn't keeping track of time;

I didn't really care to.

Finally, though my human instincts came into play and I got tired. I was in a small clearing, nothing like mom and dad's meadow or the pack clearing. There was a fallen tree laying across it and I plopped down on it, running my fingers through my hair and picking out leaves and twigs and whatnot.

Soon there was another hand running through my hair. It was a cold hand, one I knew well, stroking and untangling my horribly snarled curls.

I had known this touch all my life, felt it tucking curls behind my ears every night before bed, I had seen them play the piano more times than I could count.

I leaned up against his legs and wrapped my arms around them, like I used to do when I was a small child. I suddenly wished that it was back to those days again. Things used to be so simple between Jake and I, it was second nature for me. I had known him since birth and loved him too; had he truly loved me though?

"Daddy," I whispered through my chocking sobs, trying to breathe, "Daddy, Jacob doesn't love me anymore! I-I don't think he ever really h-has!"

He gently unwound my arms from around his legs and sat down beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"What's wrong Renesmee?" he whispered into my ear after he had let me cry, "I can't get anything out of your mind, it's all jumbled up, and Jacob…Jacob's mind is just complete hysteria, I don't even think he knows what's going on."

"Please don't make me talk about it," I whispered, begging him, in a trembling voice, burying my head in the soft material of his shirt, "I-It hurts so bad, I f-feel like my heart is being torn to pieces as we speak."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said, holding my hand, "All you have to do is show me Nessie. I need to know if I should beat Jacob Black to a pulp."

I opened my connection. I felt him stop moving and I lifted my head slightly to see the shocked expression on his face as I let every memory of what Embry had said about Jake course through my finger tips.

"Are you going to beat him to a pulp now Daddy?" I asked him. He didn't reply and I picked up my head.

"I can't," he whispered, "because I'm just as guilty as him."

"What?" I managed to choke out, standing up, "What the _hell_ do you _mean_ you're as guilty as him? You mean you were all for abortion too? I hate you! I mean did everyone want to kill me or something?"

(Seth's p.o.v.)

By the time I had gotten back to Leah's and Embry's house from the Cullen's mansion where I had dropped off Jacob the party had already started, and without me!

I hurried up the driveway to the backyard, my mind not on the party, but on my two best friends. I buttoned up my navy blazer as I went and before I knew it I bumped into someone.

I turned to look in front of me to realize that I had knocked Ashley over. I quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground, though, and straightened her, dusting her off.

"What are you out here all by yourself for Ash?" I asked quietly as I rubbed my hands up and down her arms, which were crossed over her chest, trying to warm them.

She avoided my eyes and looked down, her cheeks turning from pale white to rose red in two seconds flat.

"I was…getting a jacket," she stammered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and running a hand through her blonde locks, which is how I knew she was lying.

"You're lying," I whispered back, not accusing just stating, "You know you never have to lie to me right? You can trust me."

"You'd be disappointed in me," she whispered back, unfolding her arms. In her left hand, the one she hadn't ran through her hair, were two objects I knew all too well from our rougher, harder days, days that I thought were behind me; her pink and black checkered lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Ash, what the hell, I thought you quit smoking," I said. I was worried for my girlfriend, I knew all kinds of bad things could happen if you smoked, I had seen a cancerous lung. I was fighting the urge to take the cigarettes from her and throw them as far as I could.

"Seth, it's just…I haven't had an urge in weeks and before I would only get an urge if I got stressed out or sad and Seth I'm both of those things right now! I mean, Jacob and Renesmee are my best friends and they're fighting and I don't want them to be broken up!" she cried, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

I hugged her to my chest. Leave it to my Ashley to be worried about Renesmee and Jacob. She could be one of the toughest most badass person on planet, but she could also be the sweetest.

I put one hand on the back of her head and rubbed one up and down on her back. "Shh, shh," I whispered, "It'll be alright, Edward is talking to Renesmee and he's going to fix things. Everything will be okay."

"Not to ruin the heartfelt moment or anything," said Krys who was standing at the side of the house, "but Leah says to hurry the hell up!"

I felt Ashley blush against my chest and then she backed up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Never again," she whispered so that only I could hear. She handed me the lighter and her box of cigarettes and I tucked them in my pocket.

We laced our fingers together, walking up the driveway to the "wedding reception". Ashley leaned her head against my left shoulder and sighed, "Seth, I hope everything goes all right. Jake and Ness really are perfect for each other."

"I know," I whispered, "They're meant to be, I just hope she realizes that. Before it's too late."

Ashley nodded and we walked off to the party together.

(Jacob's p.o.v.)

I sat in the living room of the mansion, not caring who saw me, as I cried. Renesmee was the only person I had ever really been in love with. Belle was just a crush, and Kellie, Kellie wasn't even considered a crush compared to what I felt for Nessie.

I thought about that day, that day about six years ago give or take. The dumbest day of my life, the day that I had kissed Belle Swan, which led to the second time I kissed her, but that didn't matter now.

Sure, I loved Belle, like a sister. Like a one-day mother in law. But I had no idea then, no idea of the shit this would get me into later. No idea of how exactly it was that I loved her.

I loved Bella because one day I would love Renesmee. But I was a stupid kid back then, I didn't understand. I was drawn to Bella because she would one day have Renesmee as her daughter. I should have understood that, but I thought that I was drawn to Bella. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! So stupid!_

I banged my fists against my forehead, my way of trying to force myself to think. Kind of like Seth beating his head against his wall. _Will Nessie ever forgive me? Is it even the kiss that she was talking about? What if I'm overreacting?_

And then there was that possibility. What if that's not what she was talking about? What if she's simply mad about something else. I tried to think of anything else I could have done in the last couple of, oh I don't know _years_, but I couldn't think of anything that would cause this.

As Renesmee's imprint I could feel everything she could and right now all I could feel from her was pain. I had to fix this, I had to.

I got up and grabbed the keys from where Seth had left them beside me on the couch. I ran out of the door. It was supposed to be a knight in shinning armor showing up riding a white steed, could she except a werewolf/shape-shifter boyfriend in his Volkswagen Rabbit?

(Renesmee's p.o.v.)

My father just looked at me in shock. "Answer me damn it! Did you want me to die? Did you?" I screamed, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Renesmee, listen," pleaded my father as he stood up, pain in his eyes, "You were killing your mother. You were eating her away from the inside out. I loved her, I still do. All I knew then was that you could kill Bella. And I didn't want that. I never dreamed anything as perfect as you would come out of it all. I mean, Nessie, you could have been anything. No human woman has ever carried a vampire child and lived. There were certain things we had to consider. And killing you was one of them. But your mother, your mother wouldn't have it. And now I'm so glad."

"It doesn't matter!" I screamed, wanting now more than ever to crawl in a hole and die, "You wanted me dead! I'm not a monster daddy! I've always loved all of you guys, and you just decided to overlook the fact that you wanted me to die?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," said my dad, stepping over the log, "I love you more than anything on the planet. You know that, right?"

I nodded and looked up at him as he continued. "And Jacob, I'll tell you right now, and you can ask Grandpa Charlie if you don't believe me, Jacob Black is just a _moron_. He thought he was in love with your mother, but it was really you all along. He was drawn to her, because in the future he would be drawn to you. It's the most powerful imprint I've ever seen, it seems the universe itself willed it to happen. Everything happens for a reason, and I've been inside of Jacob's head before, Nessie. He loves you, sometimes more than I would like for him to. I've almost killed him on more than one occasion, as you know."

"Swear?" I asked him in a voice that was shaky, though it wished it hadn't been as I blinked tears off of my long lashes.

"I swear on your grandmother, Elizabeth Mason's, grave," he said solemnly, his gold eyes meeting mine.

I hugged him and he held me to his cold stone chest. Suddenly his arms were replaced by another pair.

"Jake," I whispered into my boyfriend's, or whatever he was now, chest.

He kissed my hair, this time not commenting on the hairspray or dirt and squeezed me tight, "Nessie."

I pulled back a little to look at him. I'd never seen Jake look like this. He looked like crap what with his hair all askew and his eyes all pained looking.

I squeezed him a little bit and buried my head back in his chest. "So are we alright?" he whispered.

"No," I answered, taking a step back, "You hurt me Jake. We've still got a lot to overcome, and it's not all going to be magically okay just because that would be easier. You wanted to kill me and you kissed my mom, I guess I could except that. So, if your asking if the date is still on, then yes. But it might take me a little while to completely forgive you."

He nodded, "I can understand that." He kept looking at me, like he was a twelve year old who wanted to ask a girl out but didn't know how to say it, "Can-can I hold you?"

I stepped back to his chest and leaned on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek and then whispering in his ear, "Just as long as you never let me go."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, carrying me to the car. Soon we were at the party.

I'm sure we looked stupid as we walked around in our dirt caked clothes with our messy hair, but now it didn't matter. Jacob stayed true to his promise and didn't let me go all night. All that mattered was we were soul mates.

Hum, soul mates, I liked the sound of that.

(Seth's p.o.v.)

"I think it's about time we be getting home," I whispered to Ashley as she stumbled sleepily along beside me.

"You're probably," she stopped to yawn, "right." I looked at the beautiful woman that would one day be my wife. She still had on her black dress and original Converse and now she had on my jacket. Her straight blonde hair was a little wind swept and her emerald green eyes looked tired.

After kissing Leah goodbye I led Ashley to the truck. She had driven herself her in the Stingray, but I had taken it home earlier and now it was just the Dodge.

As we walked out I saw Irin talking excitedly into his cell phone, probably to Suzette, and Jacob and Renesmee holding onto each other like it was the last time they would ever dance together as the last song, a slow one, played.

I helped Ash into her seat and closed the door. Then I went around to my side and got in.

She snuggled into my side and I draped and arm across her shoulders ,in seconds she was warm and half asleep. I rubbed her back with my right hand and drove with my left.

When we got to her house everything changed. I smelt an oddly familiar smell, one that made my blood boil. I wanted to punch something, or more exactly _someone_.

What I smelled outside was not a vampire, though I wish it had been. I had been made to kill vampires. This, this was something else. Justin Spencer.

"Stay in the car," I whispered to Ashley, not knowing exactly where Justin was yet. The whole yard smelled like him: a unique mixture of cigarettes, marijuana, beer, and ugh!

"Why?" she asked, sensing the tension and bolting upright, "What's wrong, Seth?"

"Justin Spencer is what's wrong," I growled back. She flinched a little at the venom in my tone and I kissed her on the cheek reassuringly, turning around to find Justin.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are Justin!" _I screamed as I shut the door.

There was no answer. I took a deep breath and steadied myself, now was no time to phase. And Ash was probably already scared enough.

"Okay asshole!" I yelled out into the night, feeling a bit like I did when I broke away from Sam's pack and was trying to talk to Edward with my mind, "I'm gonna count to three. And if you're not out by then I'm gonna beat your miserable fucking hide."

Justin came out of the shadows, baseball hat in hand, smacking it on his hand, smiling that drunken arrogant smile of his.

I had to take another deep breath. I was hanging on to the wolf in me by only a thread. I had no idea that I had wanted him to die so badly. I had always been such an easy-going guy, but now all I wanted was to rip the bastard's throat out. Imprinting changes a man.

"The dumb whore is still dating you?" asked Justin, spitting, "I'm surprised."

"Don't be," I growled, like literally a growl like I was in wolf form, "because if we're speaking of Ashley then there's no way I'm going anywhere. I love her, but you wouldn't understand something like that, would you?"

"Dude," he said, "I didn't come here to talk about your feelings, or any of your girl problems, I came here for Ashley. And if you stand in my way, I will kill you."

I let out a throaty chuckle, "I'd like to see you try."

He lunged at me, but I wasn't worried. I had bought down a vampire, this idiot was nothing.

I slammed him down grabbing him by the neck with my right hand and grabbing and splintering the baseball bat with the other.

"You really wanna go there?" I screamed, beyond anger. I had never been this angry in my life, I was just about to phase when-

"Seth stop!" It was Ashley screaming. I was powerless at her whim and I dropped Justin in q bloody, broken heap at my feet. He landed with a soft grunt, no longer a treat to my Ashley.

I blinked as I turned around and for the first time I heard the sirens and saw the lights, those from police cars, in the night sky.

Charlie walked up to me, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," I rambled, "I'm sorry, but it was self defense. He said he would kill me, he wanted to kill Ashley too, but I wasn't about to let him. I acted on instinct-"

Charlie clamped his hand on my shoulder, "Look, Seth, I know. Take a deep breath. You have nothing to worry about, I understand. I would do the same thing for your mother," he paused, making sure no one was looking at us as they lifted Justin onto a stretcher and carried him to an ambulance, "Just, don't burst into fur here. You go cool down, do whatever it is you wolves do."

I nodded, but I never did get the chance to calm down though. A police officer walked up to Charlie.

"Look Chief Swan, I checked the house to make sure everyone was alright. There are at least twenty kids in that house, about seven bedrooms. This is against housing laws. Someone's gotta move out."

He turned around and handed a pregnant Dakotah, who looked distraught, a piece of paper, "We'll be checking on you guys in thirty days, someone better be moved out. Good night ma'am."

I looked at Charlie, opening and closing my mouth. Leah and Embry had offered me the house earlier in the night, and I had taken it, Ashley and her siblings could move in with me if they wanted, but theses guys couldn't. Didn't being the step-son of the police chief get you anything?

"I'm sorry Seth." Apparently not.

He walked away, looking regretful. I turned to Ashley, who collapsed in my arms sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her, stroking her blonde hair as I held her to my chest and rocking slowly back and forth.

She picked up her head, trying unsuccessfully to dry her tears with the sleeve of the jacket she had borrowed from me. "It's not your fault," she whispered, "It's mine."

"Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" I asked her in barely a whisper. She pulled herself closer to me and nodded whispering "yes".

**A/N: So, biter sweet ending, I know. But I swear I've got everything planed out and it's only gonna get better from here. (Well, minus the Volturi and some other stuff) But, for Seth/Ashley and Renesmee/Jacob things are going to go pretty smoothly for the time being. **

**Review! **


End file.
